Elle s'appelle Cassandre Black
by Aiimy
Summary: Et si.. Sirius avait révélé un secret à Harry avant de mourir ? Si ce secret avait pris la forme d'une jeune femme de 17 ans ? Si.. Tout avait été différent ? Tome 6 / Spoilers / Evenements principaux respectés, mais trame modifiée. Pairing : OCFW OCDM
1. Prologue

**Bonsoir nobles mortels !**

**Ceci est donc le prologue de ma fic Harry Potterienne. Avant de commencer je tiens à faire quelques mises au point :**

**- cette fiction est aussi publiée sur le skyblog cassandre-black, m'accuser de plagiat sera donc une perte de temps puisque les deux sites sont tenus par ma personne**

**- ****La fiction se passera pendant le roman numero 6, ****_Harry Potter et le prince de sang mêlé_****. Je vais prendre quelques (****beaucoup****) de libertés, mais les principaux événements seront respectés.  
- ****Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, non à moi****. Cependant Cassandre ****reste ma création****, je vous remercierai de ne pas utiliser ce personnage sans me citer.  
-.. Je crois qu'c'est tout ! Au pire, j'vous tiens au courant :p**

* * *

**M**ort, ce père qu'elle n'avait finalement pas beaucoup connu était mort. Elle savait seulement de lui qu'il était comme elle, qu'il était sorcier. Pas comme sa mère, une moldue française absolument adorable.. Mais complètement dépassée par le monde de la magie.

**E**lle avait rencontré son père pour la première fois près de deux ans plus tôt, lors du tournoi des trois sorciers qui avait eu lieu à Poudlard et où elle était présente en tant qu'élève de Beauxbâtons. En secret, il lui avait montré celui qu'elle considérait comme son cousin, malgré le fait qu'ils n'aient aucun lien de sang. Il lui avait montré Harry Potter et ses amis Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley. Ils riaient.. Elle, elle ne savait pas comment on faisait pour rire, elle n'avait jamais eût d'amis avec qui le faire. Parce qu'elle s'appelait Black.

**E**lle était la fille de Sirius Black, qui avait dénoncé ses amis à celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, personne en France n'avait eu vent de son innocence. Elle était la fille de Black.. Quelle honte.. Elle ne pouvait qu'être mauvaise, une traîtresse, voire pire.. Une partisane de vous-savez-qui..

**C**hassant de sa tête ces pensées en secouant sa longue chevelure noire, elle s'attaqua de nouveau à ses bagages, elle allait oublier tout ça, et rejoindre l'Angleterre où le nom de son père avait été réhabilité, et où un certain ordre, appelé Ordre du Phénix luttait activement contre Voldemort. Elle n'avait pas peur de prononcer ce nom, un trait en commun avec Harry, lui avait fait remarquer son père lorsqu'il l'avait entendu. Il serait fier de savoir qu'elle avait répondu à la lettre de Harry, qu'elle avait accepté de faire sa 7ème et dernière année d'étude à Poudlard et, surtout, fier de savoir qu'elle avait rejoint l'Ordre. Elle allait honorer son père en préparant la déchéance de Voldemort, c'était le meilleur hommage possible.

**C**assandre quitta sa maison française dans le silence le plus complet. Puis, sa valise à la main, elle ferma les yeux et se concentra afin de visionner clairement Le Terrier, où elle n'était allée qu'une seule fois. Après plusieurs longues inspirations et expirations, elle transplana.


	2. Mes yeux si gris, tes yeux si bleus

**Je publie dans la foulée les chapitres 1 et 2 puisqu'ils sont déjà sur le skyblog. Bien évidement, le 3 sera un peu plus long à venir.. Mais.. Pas tant que ça :p**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

**C**assandre acheva son transplanage juste devant le Terrier, elle sourit, fière d'y être arrivée en entier alors qu'elle connaissait mal les lieux et allait pour frapper à la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un Ron passablement.. énervé :

_- Bouse de dragon !  
- Ces aimables paroles de bienvenue me sont-elle adressées ? Demanda la brune en riant  
- Et vous êtes ? Répliqua Ron, toujours mécontent  
- Cassandre Black, quant à toi Ronald Weasley tu es.. Un muffle._

**L**e rouquin se frappa la tête du plat de la main.. La ressemblance entre elle et son père était.. Flagrante, les mêmes beaux yeux gris et doux, la même chevelure de jais, et le même sourire un brun ironique.. Elle lui ressemblait tellement que Ron se sentit immédiatement très con de ne pas avoir calculé.

_- Harry, tu devrais venir voir ça par toi même ! S'exclama Ron, rapidement rejoint par son meilleur ami, lui aussi interloqué par la ressemblance  
- Cassandre ?  
- Ça se pourrait bien oui.. répondit-elle faiblement_

**F**aible. Elle ne voulait pas être faible, elle refusait d'être prise en pitié, elle n'était pas là pour exposer sa peine au monde entier mais pour honorer son père. Levant les yeux, elle croisa le regard d'Harry qui lui fit un sourire encourageant et compréhensif.. Il avait compris. Il avait compris qu'elle souffrait à en crever mais qu'elle ne s'apitoyait pas, il avait compris qu'elle désirait honorer Sirius Black, tout comme lui. Inspirant fortement, elle reprit, sur un ton bien plus léger :

_- Tu devrais donner des cours de politesse et de galanterie à ton pote là, il en a sérieusement besoin_

**R**on rougit de plus belle et Harry s'esclaffa, elle lui faisait chaud au coeur par sa ressemblance avec son parrain, tant au niveau du physique que de l'humour visiblement :  
_  
- Bienvenue chez toi... Cousine_

**C**assandre lui répondit par un petit sourire et ils entrèrent dans Le Terrier :

_- Dépêchez-vous, on va sur le chemin de traverse aujourd'hui, la rentrée approche !  
- Maman.. ?  
- Oui Ronald ? Oh, soit la bienvenue Cassandre_

**M**olly Weasley lui fit un grand sourire avant de la serrer chaleureusement dans ses bras, puis ils furent tous surpris par un tapage monstrueux qui semblait provenir de l'escalier :

_- J'ai élevé des enfants, pas un troupeau d'hypogriffes, grogna la mère de famille._

**G**inny, accompagnée des jumeaux exceptionnellement présents en ce jour pour découvrir Cassandre firent donc irruption, comme des fleurs, au beau milieu du salon et un grand sourire aux lèvres :

_- Voici donc le reste.. Plus polis que Ron j'espère..  
- Tu sais que je t'aime bien toi ? Lui répondit Fred, tout sourire.  
- Oui, c'est normal. J'ai essayé une fois de pas me faire aimer et ça n'a pas marché.. Que veux-tu, je suis géniale !  
- Rectification, ON t'aime bien, corrigea George.  
- Cassandre, je te présente donc Fred  
- Moi c'est George maman !  
- Heu, donc George et Fred, quant à la petite dernière, elle s'appelle Ginny !  
- Tu ressembles.. Beaucoup à Sirius, dit cette dernière, impressionnée  
-Merci Ginny, c'est un très beau compliment.._

**S**ilence.. La ressemblance était elle si frappante que ça ? Tous l'avaient remarqué, combien de temps durerait elle face aux mangemorts ? Aux ennemis de son père ? Combien de temps ferait-elle si elle lui ressemblait autant ? C'était peine perdue, elle ne se cacherait donc pas. Les larmes piquèrent les yeux de Cassandre, Harry s'en rendit compte et lui serra doucement la main, un seul regard, ils s'étaient une fois de plus compris. Sa peine était dévastatrice, mais plutôt mourir que le montrer.

_- Tu arrives à temps, tu sais ? Reprit Fred, cassant le silence gêné qui s'était installé, on va au chemin de traverse aujourd'hui ! Tu vas pouvoir voir notre sublimissime boutique !  
- Et.. Acheter mes fournitures scolaires au passage, se rembrunit la jeune fille.  
- Ouais.. C'est vrai. Mais tu vas voir, Poudlard c'est le pied !  
- Il paraît ouais.  
- Tu ne seras pas déçue, dit simplement Ron._

**A** ce moment-là, des voitures du ministère se garèrent dans la cour du Terrier :

_- Papa a réussi à en avoir ?  
- C'est pour Harry, répondit Molly, l'élu a le droit à la protection maximale ! Comme Arthur a été retenu au ministère aujourd'hui, je vous accompagne._

**G**inny, Cassandre, Molly, Harry, Ron, Fred et George entrèrent tous sans peine dans la voiture magiquement agrandie, c'était une magie quotidienne que ne connaissait pas Cassandre qui avait grandit chez les moldus, elle ne pu donc s'empêcher de s'extasier. Harry eu l'impression de se revoir 2 ans plus tôt, devant l'immense tente qu'ils avaient à la coupe du monde de Quidditch.

**A**rrivés au chemin de Traverse, Fred et George rejoignirent leur boutique de farce et attrape tandis que Molly et Ginny se rendirent chez l'apothicaire. Les 3 adolescents quant à eux se dirigèrent vers la libraire Fleury et Bott afin d'acheter leurs livres scolaires et aussi de retrouver leur amie Hermione Granger.

**L**e Chemin de Traverse n'avait plus grand chose à voir avec le quartier joyeux et animé dont lui avait parlé Sirius, et c'est à ce moment-là que Cassandre compris à quel point la menace de Voldemort était présente en Angleterre. Beaucoup de boutiques avaient fermé, des affiches recherchant entre autre Bellatrix Lestrange étaient placardées sur les murs. A la lecture de ce nom, la gorge de la fille Black se serra douloureusement, elle tuerait Bellatrix de ses propres mains, personne n'aurait cette satisfaction, pas même Harry, ni Rémus Lupin. Personne, à part elle.

**S**es pensées furent interrompues par un tourbillon de boucles châtains qui se jeta sur Harry et Ron tandis qu'un géant aux cheveux et à la barbe noirs les observait, attendri.

_- Hermione ! Je suis content de te voir ! S'exclama Harry, mais que faites vous ici Hagrid ?  
- Je suis chargé de ta protection figure-toi ! Mais qui est cette jeune fille ?  
- C'est..  
- Je suis Cassandre Black, je ne sais pas qui à part Harry et les Weasley est au courant de mon existence..  
- C'est la fille de Sirius, termina Ron.  
- Sirius.. Une fille ? Répondit Hermione, dubitative  
- Je sais que c'est étonnant, mais ça se tient.. Continua Hagrid, elle a le même visage que lui !_

**C**omme à chaque fois qu'on parlait de leur ressemblance Cassandre ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, Elle adorait l'idée de ressembler à l'homme admirable et séduisant qu'avait été son père.

**I**ls entrèrent tous ensemble dans la librairie où ils partirent en quête de leurs livres scolaires , Harry et Cassandre se retrouvèrent devant le rayon Histoire de la magique et cette dernière fit une grimace d'horreur en voyant l'épaisseur de son manuel. Cependant le sourire lui revint lorsqu'elle dégota son livre de potions :

_- Tu aimes cette matière ?  
- Oui, c'est même ma préférée !  
- Tu vas vite déchanter, continua Ron en les rejoignant, accompagné d'Hermione, quand tu verras le prof tu vas - tomber, et de haut.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Rogue, répondit simplement Hermione.  
- Severus Rogue ? S'exclama Cassandre, abasourdie  
- Ton père a dû t'en parler..  
- Ouais.. Et pas en bien.. Vous avez raison, je vais vite détester les potions._

**I**ls terminèrent leurs courses le plus vite possible afin de rejoindre Fred et George dans leur boutique avant de rentrer.

**S**e sentant observée dans la rue, Cassandre leva les yeux et croisa le regard d'un garçon, peut-être un peu plus jeune qu'elle, aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc et aux belles prunelles oscillant entre le bleu et le gris. Elle risqua un petit sourire, auquel il ne répondit pas, puis il détourna le regard et s'en alla :

_- Craquant.. Soupira-t-elle  
- et interdit, continua Hermione, qui avait vu leur petit jeu. Il s'appelle Malfoy, ton père a dû aussi te parler d'eux..  
- Au revoir matière préférée, et au revoir garçon fort sympathique, au moins physiquement, résuma la brune, dépitée  
- En fouillant un peu tu devrais trouver un garçon qui réussit l'exploit d'être à la fois mignon et.. pas stupidement dévoué à tu-sais-qui, la rassura sa nouvelle amie, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rire. _

**L**eur hilarité alerta les garçons qui se retournèrent pour découvrir une Hermione et une Cassandre complices et rayonnantes. La plus jeune appréciait de pouvoir aborder ce genre de sujet, ayant toujours été la seule fille de leur bande, le fait de pouvoir parler d'un sujet comme les garçons avec une amie lui faisait un bien fou.

**L**a boutique « Farces pour sorciers Facétieux » était une vraie explosion de couleur en comparaison des autres boutiques du quartier, noirci et terni par les horreurs qui s'y déroulaient. Cependant les voitures du ministère ne les attendant pas éternellement ils ne purent que faire un saut rapide dans la boutique des jumeaux avant d'être contraints à rejoindre le Terrier, accompagnés d'Hermione qui venait passer les deux derniers jours des vacances avec ses amis.

**C**assandre alla se coucher directement en rentrant, elle n'avait pas dormi depuis quelques jours et ne tenait plus sur ses jambes, on lui donna la chambre des jumeaux, puisqu'ils ne vivaient plus dans la maison familiale. Elle se déshabilla rapidement et s'endormit à peine la tête posée sur l'oreiller. Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, le réveil indiquait minuit, l'angoisse l'attrapa, elle ne pouvait plus dormir.

**L**entement elle se leva et traversa le couloir étroit jusqu'à la chambre que partageait Ron avec Harry. Alors qu'elle allait taper sur le battant, celui-ci s'ouvrit sur son cousin :

_- Tu ne dors pas Cassandre ?  
- Si, j'suis en plein milieu d'un rêve, je te rappelle à la pub, ironisa-t-elle. Nan, j'arrive plus à dormir.  
- Ron, lui, dort comme un loir, il vaut mieux qu'on aille dans une autre pièce. _

**C**assandre acquiesça silencieusement et ils retournèrent dans la chambre des jumeaux.

_- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda Harry, inquiet de la mine soucieuse de sa cousine  
- J'ai peur.. Peur que le choixpeau m'emmène à Serpentard, peur que Rogue ne remue le couteau dans la plaie, peur d'être bien plus proche de Voldemort que je ne l'étais en France..  
- ça va aller, tu verras, murmura le brun alors que Cassandre se blottissait dans ses bras_

**I**l en était aussi peu sûr qu'elle mais ce soir ce qu'il savait c'est qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls. Ils s'étaient trouvés, jumeaux de peine, et ne se lâcheraient pas de sitôt.. Cassandre s'était rendormie, sans relâcher son étreinte autour du sorcier. Il veilla donc sur son sommeil quelques minutes avant de s'endormir à son tour, confiant.


	3. première et mauvaise journée

**Voici donc le chapitre 2 ! J'espère que vous allez l'aimer :)**

**le chapitre 3 sera là demain ou après demain je pense, je suis assez inspirée ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

**L**orsque Cassandre se réveilla, la première chose qu'elle vit fût le visage d'Harry, puis ses bras protecteurs autour d'elle. Elle s'en défit doucement et se leva sans réveiller son cousin. Après avoir pris une douche rapide elle enfila un jean et un top avant de dévaler l'escalier pour arriver dans le salon où elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Remus Lupin, qu'elle avait déjà vu à de nombreuses reprises :

_- Bonjour Remus !  
- Salut Cassandre, lui répondit-il d'un air un peu las. Tu es la première à être réveillée.. Molly est là ?  
- C'est à dire qu'il est 6h du matin.. Je pense qu'ils dorment encore..  
- Je n'avais pas vu l'heure.. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais debout aussi tôt ?  
- Je me suis couchée à 19h, alors forcément.._

**I**ls s'assirent tous deux à la table de la cuisine et commencèrent à discuter des projets de Cassandre au sein de Poudlard ainsi que de l'Ordre. Rémus essaya aussi d'apprendre à la jeune fille de nouvelles choses sur son père.

**L**es jours restant avant la rentrée passèrent à une vitesse incroyable et il fût bientôt temps pour Cassandre, Hermione, Ginny, Harry et Ron de rejoindre la voie 9 ¾ pour regagner Poudlard. La fille Black s'était parfaitement intégrée à la bande et s'impatientait tout autant qu'eux de rejoindre le château et de rencontrer les autres élèves et professeurs.

**I**ls arrivèrent tous les 5, accompagnés de Molly et Arthur Weasley, à la gare de King's cross vers 9h du matin. Elle était déserte

_- Tu as de la chance Cassandre, tu vas pouvoir t'éclater à traverser le mur ! S'exclama Ron avant de se mettre à courir comme un dératé avant de traverser la paroi qui le mènerait au Poudlard express._

**L**a jeune fille éclata de rire et l'imita : ses valises à la main, elle piqua un sprint et entra dans la gare magique sous les applaudissements de ses amis, auxquels elle répondit par des révérences, toujours hilare.

**U**ne fois dans le train, Ron et Hermione rejoignirent le wagon des préfets, quant à Ginny elle alla rejoindre son petit ami Dean Thomas, la mine contrariée et jalouse qu'eût Harry à ce moment-là amusa prodigieusement Cassandre et son cousin la bouda quand il comprit qu'elle se moquait de lui.

**L**e trajet était.. Interminable. Harry quitta le compartiment qu'il avait partagé avec sa cousine peu de temps avant leur arrivée, elle se retrouva donc seule, échangeant jean et t-shirt contre une robe de sorcière noire. Elle natta ses cheveux sans réfléchir, absorbée par la contemplation du paysage rendu orangé par le crépuscule, elle pensait au nombre de fois où son père l'avait contemplé, il s'était peut-être même trouvé debout au même endroit qu'elle.

**E**ssuyant ses beaux yeux gris pour empêcher les larmes qui y naissaient de couler, Cassandre guetta les signes de leur arrivée. Le train s'immobilisa lentement, la nuit était tombée. Elle quitta le wagon et rejoignit Hagrid : elle avait le droit au traitement des 1ères années, à savoir traversée du lac en barque et répartition publique. Cette dernière perspective ne l'enchantait pas vraiment.

**S**eule sur une barque, elle traversa l'étendue sombre dans le silence et la contemplation. Le Château de Poudlard se détachait de l'obscurité grâce aux milliers de lumières qui y brillaient. Sa masse se reflétait à la perfection sur l'eau du lac, le spectacle était splendide et se termina bien trop tôt au goût de sa spectatrice qui quitta l'embarcation pour suivre ses cadets. Cassandre serait répartie la dernière, elle se mit donc tout à l'arrière de la file et suivit le cortège jusqu'aux portes de la Grande Salle. Les premières années étaient silencieux et, celle qui était sur le point d'entrer en dernière année n'en menait pas beaucoup plus large du haut de ses 17 ans, ses mains tremblaient. Elle ne devait surtout pas aller à Serpentard, la fille de Sirius Black n'irait pas à Serpentard... Pas question.

**L**es immenses panneaux d'ébène s'ouvrirent sur l'immense pièce et son plafond magique, révélant une nuit paisible et étoilée. Les élèves entrèrent sous les regards de leurs ainés, qui s'attardaient sur la brune : ils chuchotaient, grimaçaient, souriaient.. Le seul qui montra un semblant d'indifférence fût Draco Malfoy, il cilla à peine.

**L**a répartition commença, et sembla interminable à Cassandre qui ne voulait que deux choses : voir ce supplice s'arrêter et rejoindre sa maison. Durant tout le temps que dura la cérémonie, la jeune fille eût le temps de noter les absences de Rogue et Harry.. Inquiète, elle tourna la tête vers Ron et Hermione qui haussèrent les épaules, ils n'en savaient pas plus qu'elle visiblement.

**E**lle ressentit la même sensation que l'autre jour sur le chemin de traverse et se rendit compte que Malfoy la fixait à nouveau, le regard chargé à la fois de dégoût et de quelque chose de moins perceptible.. Une sorte de malaise.. Cependant le contact fût coupé par la voix de Dumbledore :

_- Une élève nous rejoint pour sa 7ème et dernière année d'études, elle doit donc elle aussi être répartie. Mademoiselle Black ?_

**S**ilence. Ils avaient tous compris, un rapide coup d'oeil à l'assemblée et Cassandre aperçu les sourires des Gryffondors.. Ainsi que les grimaces des Serpentards. Se focalisant sur les mines réjouies des lions elle s'installa sur le tabouret et attendit. Le choixpeau fût à peine posé sur sa tête qu'elle entendit :

_- GRYFFONDOR !  
_  
**U**n immense sourire de soulagement se dessina sur son visage et elle rejoignit les membres de sa maison au pas de course, s'installant entre Ron et Ginny. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, sur Rogue et Harry dont la robe était maculée.. De sang ? Il s'assit près deux tandis que le professeur rejoignit sa table, non sans un regard dédaigneux pour la nouvelle élève.

_- Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé Harry ? S'inquiéta Hermione  
- Malfoy, dit-il simplement, mais les poings serrés_

**C**assandre tourna les yeux vers le Serpentard et pu remarquer son sourire étrangement.. déçu.

_- Tu l'as eu en tout cas ! Il n'avait visiblement pas prévu que tu fasses cette rentrée, lui répondit la brune, se voulant rassurante.  
- L'année commence bien, lui répondit son cousin, la mine sombre._

**L**e festin se termina une heure plus tard et les filles Gryffondor rejoignirent leur dortoir, Cassandre dormait avec Hermione et Ginny. Epuisées, elle ne discutèrent pas beaucoup ce soir-là et la jeune brune réussit de justesse à se déshabiller et à se mettre sous sa couette avant de s'endormir.

**E**lle fût réveillée par Hermione le lendemain, vers midi, elle n'avait pas cours ce matin. Se levant péniblement, elle pris rapidement une douche avant de revêtir l'uniforme de sa maison. C'est en se regardant dans le miroir qu'elle comprit : Elle avait réussi, elle était une Gryffondor, comme son père.

**Q**uelques minutes plus tard, elle entrait dans la grande salle et rejoignait ses amis à la table de leur maison, le déjeuner allait bientôt être servis.

**E**ux avaient eu cours le matin, ils se plaignirent donc à loisir de leurs emplois du temps :

_- Tu as quoi cet après midi Cassandre ?  
- Défense contre les forces du mal et Histoire de la magie ! Dit-elle, contrariée. Quelqu'un sait pourquoi il est écrit que Rogue enseigne les DCFM ?  
- QUOI ? S'exclamèrent Ron, Harry et Hermione en coeur_

**S**everus Rogue assurait en effet les cours de défense contre les forces du mal en plus des cours de potions cette année.

_- Harry, je sais que tu le respectes à mort, commença Ron, mais là je crois que Dumbledore est devenu complètement cinglé.  
- Pourquoi je comprends rien ? Demanda Cassandre, perdue  
- Rogue convoite ce poste depuis des années mais le directeur le lui a toujours refusé, le jugeant trop.. Enclin à la magie noire.  
- Pourquoi le lui donner subitement cette année ?  
- Il est devenu dingue ! Maintint le jeune Weasley_

**L**e repas se poursuivit sur ce débat, et lorsque la sonnerie retentit, annonçant la reprise des cours, Cassandre quitta à regret ses amis et se dirigea vers les cachots en trainant des pieds, puis elle se ressaisit : Plutôt mourir que lui montrer qu'elle le craignait. Elle entra donc dans la salle de cours et lança un regard au directeur de Serpentard qui les attendait, impassible.

**A**près un discours destiné à leur prouver par A+ B qu'ils étaient de toute façon des incapables et qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais à faire honneur à son enseignement, Rogue constitua des binômes et leur fit revoir les sortilèges informulés. Cassandre venait d'envoyer un magnifique Petrificus Totalus à un pauvre crétin de Serpentard lorsqu'elle sentit une présence dans son esprit, qu'elle se dépêcha de fermer grâce à l'Occlumancie. Puis elle tourna la tête au ralentit et tomba sur un Rogue à la mine ébahie et aux yeux grands ouverts et fixés sur elle.

**D**élaissant ses sortilèges elle s'approcha de lui le plus calmement possible, malgré le fait qu'intérieurement, elle fulminait :

_- Je ne crois pas vous avoir autorisé à vous introduire dans mon esprit.. Professeur. Fort heureusement, je suis aussi bonne occlumens que vous n'êtes bon legilimens, il aurait été dommage que vous ayez à affronter l'image que j'ai de vous à cet instant précis._

**R**ogue était dans l'illégalité, Cassandre était donc en position de force et en profitait pour lui exprimer tout le dégoût qu'il lui inspirait. Quant à Rogue, malgré son apparent désintérêt, il fourmillait de mille et une pensées. Il l'avait sous-estimée, avait cru qu'elle était comme son père, simplement vaniteuse alors qu'en fait elle était simplement... Douée. Plus même, maîtriser à ce point l'Occlumancie à son âge était un réel tour de force. Cependant elle ne devait rien savoir de l'espèce d'admiration qu'elle venait de faire naître chez son ennemi :

_- Ne me menacez pas Black  
- Je ne voudrais pas devoir annoncer à Dumbledore que vous sondez vos élèves grâce à la légilimencie.. Mais suis-je la seule concernée ou y sont-ils tous passés ?  
- Vous êtes la seule.  
- Et pourquoi ?  
- Professeur.  
- Et pourquoi, professeur ? Reprit Cassandre, injectant à la formule de politesse le plus de haine et de dégout possible  
- Digne fille de votre père.  
- Répondez !  
- Retenue, pour insolence. Et encore, vous êtes chanceuse. Ce soir, ici, à 20h. En attendant sortez. SORTEZ !_

**E**lle s'exécuta sous les regards étonnés des autres élèves et quitta la salle. Une fois qu'elle fût à moitié cachée par l'immense porte, elle lança un sortilège de déluge et, à en juger par les bruits de pluie, les rires des élèves, et les cris furieux de Rogue, elle avait atteint son objectif. Fière d'elle elle rejoignit la salle où devait avoir lieu son cours d'histoire de la magie.

**L**orsqu'elle rejoignit la salle commune de Gryffondor ce soir-là, elle fût acclamée, son exploit avait fait le tour du château, elle avait ridiculisé Rogue, le rêve de tous les élèves de sa maison :

_- Là Sirius serait vraiment fier de toi, lui dit Harry en riant  
- Je ferais ma fière si je survis à la retenue de ce soir, avec cheveux gras, lui répondit sa cousine en grimaçant. En attendant je me fais discrète, il pourrait très bien se venger._

**I**ls rejoignirent tous la Grande Salle vers 19h, pour le dîner. Scrutant la table des professeurs à la recherche de réactions, Cassandre eût le droit à un immense sourire d'Hagrid et a un clin d'oeil du directeur, cependant le regard de Rogue était chargé d'une haine nouvelle à son égard. Ses pupilles noires semblaient vouloir donner à la jolie brune un avant-goût de ce qui l'attendait pour la suite de la soirée et, très honnêtement, la principale intéressée commençait à se sentir quelque peu effrayée. Elle mangea silencieusement et quitta la salle vite, suivie de près par son cousin :

_- Tu as déjà été collé par Rogue après avoir fait ce genre de chose ? Lui demanda la jeune fille d'une vois blanche  
- Non.. ça va aller, tu verras._

**N**ullement rassurée, Cassandre prit son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers les cachots.  
_  
- Ponctuelle, vous avez au moins cette qualité-là.  
_  
**L**a voix grave de Rogue emplit le couloir et résonna contre les murs, la rendant bien plis inquiétante encore, mais Cassandre ne se laissa pas démonter.

_- Merci, répondit-elle ironiquement  
__- Ne jouez pas à la plus maligne avec moi Black, et suivez-moi._

**L**a brune acquiesça et suivit son professeur le long des couloirs étroits avec une frayeur grandissante.. Ce soir-là elle devait bien avouer que Severus Rogue la terrifiait.


	4. Why do you like to hurt so much ?

**Voilà le 3ème chapitre, assez rapidement, comme promis :D.**

**Merci aux gens qui m'ont favoritées et lue..**

**Mais maintenant moi je veux des reviews :D c'est pas long, et ça m'fait kiffer à donf !**

**Alors je compte sur vous ;)**

**

* * *

**

**I**ls entrèrent dans une petite salle sombre, une fois la porte fermée le directeur de serpentard se retourna et fit face à son élève :

_- Occlumens.. Un atout face au seigneur des ténèbres.. Testons vos limites, si vous voulez bien._

**E**lle n'eût pas le temps de répondre qu'il pénétra dans son esprit, sans autorisation une fois de plus. Cassandre l'en éjecta furieusement :

_- Vous avez un problème Rogue ? Hurla-t-elle_

**S**es yeux gris habituellement si doux lançaient des éclairs, s'il n'avait pas été son professeur elle l'aurait volontiers stupéfixé, puis frappé jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

_- Eloignez-vous de moi, continua-t-elle, haletante et menaçante.. ne.. M'approchez plus, ou je risque de ne plus répondre de mes actes_

**S**ans rien dire, il réessaya, et tenta à nouveau de s'infiltrer dans son esprit. Elle le laissa voir à quel point elle crevait d'envie de lui arracher les tripes et d'en faire de la bouillie, puis elle bloqua ses pensées et attendit, les mains sur les hanches et le regard furibond :

_- Vous.. Avez choisi ce que vous vouliez me montrer là, non ?  
- Ça vous pose un problème ? Cracha Cassandre, luttant pour ne pas lui faire subir le même sort._

**R**ogue s'assit sur un des seuls fauteuils que comportait la pièce exigüe et mit sa tête entre ses mains. Il était complètement sonné par les aptitudes de la jeune Gryffondor. Personne à sa connaissance n'avait un tel niveau, à part lui-même et.. Vous-avez-qui. Elle était une alliée de poids pour l'ordre, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

_- Qui vous a appris ?  
- Sirius. Pour lui, il faut, avant de savoir attaquer ses adversaires, savoir protéger son propre esprit.  
- Il avait donc un semblant de raison.. Malgré tout._

**C**assandre serra les poings dans son dos et décida de se venger.. Elle était aussi Legilimens.. Après une longue inspiration elle profita que Rogue soit sonné pour s'infiltrer dans son esprit à son tour, qu'il voit ce que ça faisait.. Elle resta dans son esprit qu'un quart de seconde avnt qu'il ne s'aperçoive de sa présence et ne le ferme. Sans un mot, il se leva et se plaça devant elle, en avaçant, la faisant reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit collée contre un mur, à ce moment-là, il hurla :

_- Petite peste irrespectueuse !  
- Vous voyez ce que ça fait ? Répondit la brune, effrayée mais n'en laissant rien paraître_

**L**e Serpentard, quant à lui, n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur lui même.. la haine et la colère l'aveuglaient, elle était comme son père, arrogante, vaniteuse.. il serra sa baguette très fort dans sa main et la pointa sur son élève :

_- Ne.. recommencez.. Plus.. Jamais  
- Très bien, alors vous non plus.  
- Endoloris !_

**I**l avait craqué, sans prévenir la formule qu'il rêvait avec tant de hargne de prononcer avait franchis ses lèvres et frappé la gryffondor de plein fouet, elle se tordait de douleur au sol en hurlant, sa tête se cogna violemment contre le mur, du sang en coula.

**D**ouleur. Cassandre avait l'horrible sensation que ses membres brûlaient et se détachaient de son corps un par un.. Elle hurlait à la mort sous le regard impassible de son tortionnaire.. Puis la souffrance s'en alla, laissant la jeune fille quasiment inanimée sur le sol. Rogue profita de sa faiblesse pour entrer dans son esprit, elle n'avait plus la force de le repousser et le laissa donc découvrir ses souvenirs les plus intimes, ses pensées les plus personnelles..

**L**e professeur ne se reprit que lorsqu'il entendit les sanglots de la brune, sortant de son esprit il remarqua qu'elle était roulée en boule à même le sol, pleurant à ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter, complètement humiliée, souffrante, rabaissée encore plus bas que terre. Cependant, elle trouva la force nécessaire pour poser un regard haineux sur un Rogue subitement honteux.

**U**sant de ce qui lui restait de dignité elle se leva, épousseta rapidement sa robe de sorcière et tourna les talons, sans un mot de plus pour celui qui venait de perdre à l'instant précis tout le respect qu'elle était sensée devoir à un professeur. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle le détesterait, après ce que son père lui avait raconté, mais c'était maintenant une certitude : elle le haïssait.

_Inside my heart is breakin'  
my make-up can be flaking  
but my smile.. Still stays on. *_

**E**lle marcha silencieusement et le plus rapidement possible lorsqu'elle tomba sur quelqu'un qu'elle n'aurait surtout pas voulu croiser : Malfoy.. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Ravalant ses larmes elle le croisa sans lui adresser un regard ni une parole. Cependant elle le coupa lorsqu'elle le vit ouvrir la bouche :

_- S'il te plaît Malfoy, tu veux bien attendre demain pour m'insulter ou quelconque autre idée du style ?  
- Qui te dit que j'allais t'insulter ? Répondit ce dernier, décontenancé.  
- Malfoy, Black.. J'm'attends pas à recevoir des mots doux de ta part.  
- Tu ne t'attends pas à recevoir des mots doux de mon père, et donc, pas de moi non plus, par conséquent.  
- Je..  
- Je ne suis pas comme lui Black, tout comme tu n'es pas comme ton père même si, à l'évidence, vous partagez les mêmes convictions. Sur ce je dois te laisser, je dois aller voir Rogue.  
- Mauvais plan. Je sors d'une retenue avec lui._

**L**a tête de Cassandre tournait, l'hémorragie provoquée par sa collision avec le mur avait stoppé quelques minutes plus tôt et reprenait de plus belle, elle sentait le liquide chaud et visqueux coller à ses cheveux et couler le long de sa nuque

_- Black.. ça va ? Tu saignes.. Black ? BLAAAAAAAACK ?_

**E**lle s'était effondrée au sol, inconsciente. Le hurlement de Malfoy attira Rogue au dehors de son antre, lorsqu'il vit son élève se vider de son sang sur les pierres par sa faute une vague de culpabilité le submergea :

_- Draco, courrez prévenir Pomfresh, je vais la porter._

**L**e serpentard acquiesça et se mit à courir à toute allure en direction de l'infirmerie. Le professeur quant à lui la souleva délicatement dans ses bras et marcha le plus rapidement possible, il essaya en chemin divers sorts pour empêcher le sang de couler, ils réduisirent l'hémorragie mais ne la stoppèrent pas complètement, il la laissa donc aux bons soins de Mrs Pomfresh et quitta l'infirmerie sans un mot pour Malfoy, qui était d'ailleurs décidé à en savoir plus.

**L**orsque Cassandre se réveilla, elle était seule dans l'infirmerie, il faisait nuit. Son crâne la lançait insupportablement et un bruit attira son attention.. Elle n'était pas seule finalement ? Tournant la tête elle découvrit son tortionnaire assis à quelques mètres d'elle, la tête entre les mains :

_- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?  
- Je..  
- Je ne veux pas vous voir, c'est de votre faute si je suis ici._

**E**lle était étrangement calme, ce qui étonna Rogue, qui s'attendait à se faire incendier, torturer, etc..

_- Vous pensiez que j'allais vous insulter ? Avouez ! Je ne tomberai pas aussi bas, je me contenterai de vous ignorer, et de n'avoir aucun respect pour vous. Pas même en tant  
qu'élève._

**I**l se leva et s'en alla. Ses mots avaient suffit à lui prouver qu'il avait joué avec le feu, et qu'il avait perdu, on ne viole pas impunément l'esprit de quelqu'un, et on ne le torture pas sans représailles. Elle aurait pu être une arme de premier choix dans sa mission, mais il avait tout foutu en l'air et en assumerait les conséquences.

**C**assandre quant à elle fût contrainte de rester à l'infirmerie jusqu'au week end, ce qui dans un sens l'avait bien arrangée, elle n'avait pas eu à affronter le prof tant détesté. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient souvent passés la voir mais elle n'avait pas encore pu leur raconter ce qui s'était passé, étant donné que l'infirmière était là pour surveiller sa patiente, et qu'elle ne voulait pas balancer Rogue devant elle.

**E**lle rejoignis donc le dortoir des Gryffondor le vendredi dans le courant de l'après midi et profita du fait que la salle de bain était déserte pour prendre une longue douche chaude. Une fois ses idées remises en place par l'eau elle rangea correctement toutes les affaires qu'elle avait laissé en plan depuis son arrivée et s'installa dans la salle commune, devant le feu et un livre à la main.

**C**ependant, elle fût rapidement interrompue par ses amis qui venaient de sortir de cours et qui avaient visiblement un tas de questions à lui poser. Harry commença :

_- Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé Cassandre ?  
- Pendant ma retenue avec Rogue.. Il a encore usé de la legilimencie, pour tester mes capacités. Je ne voulais pas, pour me venger je lui ai fait subir le même sort.. Et ce n'était pas une brillante idée vu comment ça a fini.._

**T**out lui revint en mémoire avec une telle force qu'elle eût de la chance d'être assise.. Elle se souvenait de la haine dans le regard du professeur, de la douleur éprouvée lorsqu'elle avait reçu l'impardonnable, puis de sa vulnérabilité, il avait sondé son esprit dans les moindres détails.. S'était délecté des nombreuses souffrances qu'il y avait trouvé.. Il avait violé ses secrets les plus personnels , et l'avait torturée pour ça..

_- Un doloris plus tard, j'étais le crâne explosé contre le mur et complètement à sa merci.  
- Il a usé un impardonnable sur toi ? S'exclama Hermione, outrée. Et tu n'as rien dit ?  
- Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Je ne veux pas que ça s'ébruite. Rogue n'aura jamais une once de respect de ma part, je crois que ça suffit._

**I**ls voulaient lui changer les idées.. Lorsque tout à coup Ron se souvint d'une lettre qui était arrivée quelques jours plus tôt, de ses frères Fred et George :

_- Au fait ! Mes frangins sont à pré-au-Lard demain ! Une sortie y est organisée avec l'école non ?_

**L**es yeux de Cassandre se remplirent d'étoiles et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, toutes ces fois où son père lui avait parlé de ce village..

_- Une sortie s'impose, en effet, dit-elle. En attendant il faut que je trouve une élève de 7ème année pour rattraper mes cours.. Ah, Helena ?_

**E**lle se leva et rejoignit l'Helena en question pour discuter avec elle des cours qui lui manquaient, pendant ce temps Ron repensait à la lettre que Fred lui avait écrite, et où il exigeait que la fille de Sirius soit présente.. Il l'observa discrètement et compris rapidement pourquoi, il n'y avait jamais réfléchi mais Cassandre était, il est vrai, particulièrement belle, il imaginait sans problème son frère craquer sur elle..

**P**endant ce temps, dans les cachots du château, un homme faisait les cent pas, dans un tourbillon de cape et de robe noires, griffonnant des idées par-ci, par-là, réfléchissant à l'issue de son plan, avant de décider de l'abandonner et de se tenir à ce qui avait été établi avec Dumbledore, de toute façon, pour que ce plan se réalise il avait besoin de Black, et comme elle n'avait plus aucune confiance en lui, il ne pourrait jamais espérer l'avoir à ses côtés..

**. . .**

**A**près avoir récupéré ses cours, la jeune fille monta se coucher, épuisée, son crâne lui faisait encore horriblement mal. Cependant elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil, se retournant dans son lit incessamment, des pensées plein la tête. Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux elle sentait le regard haineux de Rogue sur elle.. Puis un autre, plus doux, clair, qu'elle connaissait bien lui aussi. Elle n'avait pas le droit de penser aux yeux de Draco Malfoy mais, à ce moment-là, ils l'apaisèrent tellement qu'elle ne pu s'empêcher de se raccrocher à cette image. Elle s'endormit enfin, un léger sourire aux lèvres.


	5. Pré au Lard,maladresse et gerbe de troll

**Voilà le chapitre 4 !**

**Je préviens d'avance : je me suis tapée un petit délire sur la couleur verte à cause d'une lectrice et amie sur skyblog, ça n'a aucun intérêt, mais ça m'a éclatée ! ^^**

**au fait ! * message subliminal ON * Hier c'était mon anniversaire ! * ****message subliminal OFF ***

**Et en plus.. Je suis malade -_-' ça vaut bien plein de reviews ça.. Non ?**

**Allez, je vous laisse lire !**

**

* * *

**

**L**orsque Cassandre se réveilla le lendemain matin, la douleur de sa tête n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Elle se leva la première et s'habilla rapidement d'un jean et d'un t-shirt tout en profitant des premiers rayons de soleil de cette belle matinée de début septembre. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle dévala les escaliers de la tour de Griffondor pour rejoindre la Grande Salle où elle allait prendre son petit déjeuner.

**L**'immense pièce était quasiment déserte, et seuls quelques élèves étaient déjà debout. Tous les professeurs étaient présents, même Rogue, ne pu-t-elle s'empêcher de remarquer. Le directeur des Serpentards leva les yeux et posa son regard d'obsidienne sur la jeune fille qui ressentit un frisson désagréable le long de sa nuque, il ne la dégoûtait plus, c'était pire que ça maintenant : il la terrorisait. Cependant elle ne baissa pas les yeux et prolongea le contact visuel, jusqu'à discerner dans les prunelles du professeur une certaine.. Culpabilité.

**C**assandre ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle pensait qu'elle aurait plutôt le droit à un regard haineux, voir même un sourire satisfait et un brin sadique, mais les excuses silencieuses de Rogue étaient pour le moins.. Inattendues. Elle baissa les yeux et s'assit à la table de sa maison, essayant d'ignorer le regard du Serpentard dardé sur elle ainsi qu'un autre, plus perçant, qu'elle devina être celui d'Albus Dumbledore.

_- Bonjour Cassandre ! Dirent en coeur Ron et Harry avant de s'assoir à ses côtés, lui offrant une distraction pour le moins bienvenue.  
- Bonjour vous deux ! Bien dormi ?_

**I**ls acquiescèrent et commencèrent à se goinfrer d'oeufs et de bacon sous le regard dégouté de la française qui se contenta de café et de toasts beurrés. Ils furent rapidement rejoins par Hermione et Ginny, et Cassandre remarqua, avec amusement une fois de plus, qu'Harry tourna ostensiblement la tête lorsque la rousse embrassa son petit ami avant de s'installer un peu à l'écart avec lui pour déjeuner.

**U**ne fois le repas terminé ils suivirent tous Rusard qui les contrôlait avant de les laisser s'en aller pour Pré-au-Lard. Le soleil brillait, la journée était magnifique pour se promener. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Cassandre entrèrent aux trois balais, où les jumeaux devaient les rejoindre, le rouquin en profita pour admirer une fois de plus Rosmerta et ses courbes généreuses, sous le regard toujours plus amusé de ses amis.

_- Salut bande de gens !  
- Fred ? Mais.. T'es venu tout seul ?  
- Ouais, George avait un truc à régler.. à la boutique, dit ce dernier, évasif._

**R**on lui fit un grand sourire complice, et son frère ne pu s'empêcher de rougir. La vérité c'est que, dès le début, Fred avait prévu de venir seul et dans l'unique but de se rapprocher de la jolie brune qu'il connaissait encore très peu. La seule place libre était d'ailleurs à côté d'elle et son prétendant s'y installa, cependant elle était trop perdue dans ses pensées pour réagir, et ne sortit de ses réflexions que lorsque Fred passa une main devant ses yeux.

_- Oups.. Désolée, salut.. Frorge ? Essaya-t-elle de peur de se tromper  
- Fred, le corrigea-t-il, George est resté sur le Chemin de Traverse._

**I**l se renfrogna, comment pouvait-il espérer lui plaire si elle ne le différenciait même pas de son frère ? Il avait beau adorer son jumeau, il devait bien avouer que sur ce coup-là,avoir un double ne lui facilitait absolument pas la tache.

_- Dites, vous ne préférez pas sortir ? Le soleil brille, les arbres sont encore __verts__, on pourrait peut-être en profiter ?_

**I**ls approuvèrent tous l'idée d'Hermione et quittèrent l'auberge sans avoir rien consommé, sous le regard désapprobateur de Rosmerta. Tandis que le trio d'or se dirigeait vers Honeydukes, dans le but d'acheter des sucreries, Fred intercepta Cassandre dans le but de discuter avec elle :

_- Cassandre ? Tu as laissé ça dans ma chambre au terrier le week end dernier, dit-il en lui tendant une boucle d'oreille.  
- Ah non, ce n'est pas à moi, je n'ai pas les oreilles percées.._

**Q**uel gaffeur.. Elle allait en déduire qu'une autre fille les avait laissées dans sa chambre.. Il s'empressa donc de se rattraper :

_- Elles doivent être à Ginny, ou Hermione..  
- Probablement._

**O**k, il s'était complètement foiré, cependant Cassandre appréciait sa compagnie et ses manières maladroites, elle avait tout de suite vu clair dans son jeu, mais le laissait continuer, elle trouvait ça flatteur et elle l'appréciait, alors pourquoi pas ? Elle allait lui parler lorsqu'elle fût soudain prise d'un vertige, la douleur de sa tête lui rappela qu'elle était toujours convalescente.

**E**lle avait légèrement pâli, et le roux s'en rendit immédiatement compte :

_- Tu es sûre que ça va ?  
- Je crois qu'il faut que je m'assoie.. Répondit-elle faiblement_

**I**ls s'assirent donc directement dans l'herbe et Cassandre ferma les yeux, tentant de respirer profondément afin de calmer sa douleur et ses vertiges. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Fred se décida à la questionner :

_- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?  
- Humf.. ça s'est passé lundi.. J'étais en retenue avec Rogue.. oui, dès le premier jour, je sais que c'est pas sérieux. Il a découvert pendant un cours que j'étais occlumens, et que bizarrement j'appréciais pas trop qu'il essaye de lire mes pensées sans que je l'y autorise. Quelques insultes et un sortilège de déluge plus tard, je me retrouvai en retenue le soir-même.  
- Un sort de déluge sur Rogue ? Tu assures Cassandre !  
- Ouais.. Si j'avais su ce qui m'attendait je crois que je me serai abstenue. Quand je suis arrivée en retenue il a continué à tester mon niveau d'occlumancie contre mon gré, ce qui fait que j'ai fait la même chose en sondant son esprit..  
__- Pauvre folle !  
- Tu l'as dit.. Le pire c'est que quand il s'est énervé je lui ai tenu tête.. Un doloris plus tard j'avais la tête explosée contre le mur, et là je peux te jurer qu'il s'est éclaté à fouiller dans mes pensées, étant donné que je n'étais absolument plus en état de de le repousser. Quand il s'en est rendu compte il m'a laissé partir sauf que je me suis évanouie sur le chemin. Je me suis réveillée à l'infirmerie où j'ai passé le reste de la semaine. Et visiblement, je vais encore avoir mal un moment._

**L**es poings de Fred s'étaient serrés, tellement fort que les jointures blanchissaient. Quant à Cassandre les larmes coulaient maintenant sans s'arrêter le long de ses joues, elle aurait dû s'écraser devant lui, ça n'aurait pas été pire que l'humiliation qu'il lui avait fait subir. Le jeune homme la serra doucement dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux, sans un mot, il n'y avait pas de mots pour ça.

_- Je me sens tellement.. Souillée putain.. Il a tout vu de moi.. Je ne sais même pas à quoi il a eu accès exactement.. Pourquoi je lui ai tenu tête ? Pourquoi j'me suis entêtée à me croire plus maligne que lui ?  
- Rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute Cassandre.. Il n'avait pas à faire ça, de toute façon.._

**I**ls restèrent quelques instants enlacés, Fred se sentait coupable de profiter en quelque sorte de la fragilité de la brune mais il ne voulait pas la lâcher, il appréciait son odeur, la douceur de ses bras nus, le contact de ses cheveux..

_- Weasley et Black.. Comme c'est.. Touchant.  
- Dégage Draco, siffla Fred tandis que Cassandre se dégageait de son étreinte._

**E**lle lança à Malfoy un regard aussi noir que possible à cause des larmes qu'elle versait, cette vision inquiéta bizarrement Draco qui ne pu s'empêcher de la questionner :

_- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Black ?  
- Demande à ton cher directeur de maison, cracha-t-elle avant de se lever, furieuse d'avoir été surprise dans un de ses rares moments de faiblesse._

**F**red se leva et suivit la jeune fille, non sans un regard haineux pour Malfoy et, tandis qu'ils disparaissaient de son champ de vision, ce dernier sentit un sentiment étrange poindre en lui.. Il les regardait, Weasley avait attrapé la main de la jolie brune qui lui faisait maintenant face, et il la serrait à nouveau dans ses bras.. Il avait l'inexplicable envie de les séparer.. Ou plutôt, de prendre la place du rouquin..

**J**aloux ? Oh que oui, mais mille fois trop fier pour l'avouer, ou même pour en prendre conscience.

. . .

**L**orsqu'ils rentrèrent de pré-au-Lard ce soir-là, Cassandre avait retrouvé le sourire, en grande partie grâce à Fred. Le crépuscule était tombé sur le parc et les 4 Griffondor rejoingnaient le château sous une délicate lumière rouge-orangée.. La brune rêvassait et ne sortit de ses pensées que lorsqu'elle se retrouva sur la table de sa maison, avec une infâme mixture verte dans son assiette :

_- Pouah.. les elfes n'ont pas l'air en forme ce soir.. Commenta-t-elle  
- Regardez ce __vert__, on dirait..  
- De la __gerbe de troll__, conclu Harry devant les rires et les approbations de ses amis.  
_  
**I**ls attrapèrent cependant leurs fourchettes et avalèrent le plat, qui se retrouva aussi immonde au goût qu'à l'apparence. Puis ils quittèrent la grande salle et rejoignirent leur salle commune.

**P**endant ce temps, le blond de Serpentard quitta lui aussi sa table et se dirigea avec énervement vers les cachots, Rogue avait marqué le repas par son absence et il avait quelques petites questions à lui poser. Il frappa à la porte de son laboratoire et fut.. Pour le moins fraichement accueilli :

_- Malfoy. Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ?  
- J'ai quelques questions à vous poser, répondit-il en ignorant le ton, sarcastique à souhaits, de son professeur.  
- Entrez, je vous écoute._

**R**ogue s'installa de nouveau à son bureau devant ses copies, attendant que Malfoy commence. Quant il entendit ce dernier prononcer le nom de Cassandre Black, il leva la tête de ses parchemins pour lui accorder, malgré lui, toute son attention :

_- Que voulez-vous savoir ?  
- Ce que vous lui avez fait, demanda-t-il calmement. Pourquoi s'est-elle écroulée devant moi à la sortie d'une retenue avec vous ?_

**L**es méninges du professeur tournaient à plein régime. Même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu révéler la vérité à son élève, son plan devait rester secret.. S'il réussissait à trouver un moyen de le faire finalement fonctionner.

_- Je me suis contenté de donner une leçon à cette impertinente._

**L**a réponse ne satisfaisait pas Draco, qui tournait à présent en rond dans la pièce, dardant un regard haineux sur Severus, lui aussi réfléchissait. Qu'avait-elle pu faire pour mériter une retenue, plus cette « leçon » ? Et surtout, en quoi cette « leçon » avait-elle consisté ?

_- ça ne me suffit pas, comme réponse.  
- Un peu de légilimencie forcée, plus une mauvaise chute qui lui a valu de s'ouvrir le crâne, répondit Rogue, faussement détaché._

**F**aussement, oui car au fond de lui il culpabilisait. Il s'était laissé dominer par l'intérêt qu'il aurait pu trouver à travailler avec l'occlumens de génie qu'était Cassandre Black, il lui avait même jeté un impardonnable ! Merlin ! Jamais il ne s'était laissé dominer et captiver à ce point !

**I**l était tellement absorbé par ses regrets qu'il ne remarqua même pas le visage de Malfoy se déformer de rage. Et, après tout, qui se serait attendu à une telle réaction de sa part ? Qui aurait pu penser que Draco éprouvait suffisamment de sympathie pour Cassandre pour désapprouver la conduite de Rogue ? La sympathie n'était en réalité pas le mot approprié, attirance conviendrait mieux. Lorsque Malfoy comprit que cette inquiétude pour la Griffondor était due au fait qu'elle lui plaisait, il quitta la pièce au pas de course, sans un mot, devant l'air totalement stupéfait de Severus Rogue.

_- C'est pas possible c'est pas possible c'est pas possible, se répétait-il tandis qu'il rejoignait sa salle commune à grandes enjambées, Black ne peut pas.. Me plaire !_

**C**ependant, à l'évocation de son nom, une vision de la jeune fille posant sur lui son regard gris et plein de larmes lui revint à l'esprit et ce furieux besoin de la protéger se fit encore ressentir..

_- Malfoy, tu ne la connais même pas, tu l'as croisée deux ou trois fois tout au plus.. Putain j'suis en train de flasher sur une Griffondor, fille de Sirius Black par dessus le marché, et, pour couronner le tout, je me parle tout seul ! Je suis vraiment en train de devenir dingue, grogna-t-il._


	6. Premier baiser

**Voilà le chapitre 5 ! Un peu en retard.. mais bon..**

**J'espère que vous allez l'aimer.**

**(ne vous attardez pas sur son côté « tout va bien », ça va pas durer.. ^^)**

**see ya !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5**

**L**e lendemain matin, Cassandre trouva Draco à la sortie de sa salle commune, faisait les cent pas dans le couloir :

_- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
- Je.. heu.. Je.., bégaya-t-il, surpris en cessant sa déambulation  
- Mais encore ?  
- Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé avec Rogue.  
- Ben voyons. En quoi ça te regarde ?  
- Ça t'écorcherai la gueule d'accepter de croire que sur ce coup là je suis une des personnes les mieux placées pour m'inquiéter pour toi, pour la simple et bonne raison que je connais Severus Rogue ? Je sais qu'il déteste les élèves qui ne se plient pas à son autorité, et encore plus quand ceux-ci sont les enfants de ses ennemis..  
- T'as jamais défendu Harry ou Ron, que je sache.  
- C'est vrai, mais disons que contrairement à eux t'as jamais cherché à être intentionnellement injuste avec moi.  
- Tu me feras pas croire que tu ne les as pas cherchés à un moment ou un autre.  
- BREF, là n'est pas la question. Raconte-moi. _

**S**on ton était sans appel, et ses yeux d'acier brillaient d'une curiosité toute nouvelle, mais il ne dupa pas la jeune femme qui se contenta d'une version très.. Edulcorée :

_- Disons que ce cher professeur a tendance à vouloir s'approprier par la force ce qui ne lui revient pas de droit, à savoir mes talents en occlumencie et en legilimencie.  
- Il a réussi ?  
- Non ! Et, très honnêtement, plutôt crever._

**S**a réponse fit naître un très léger sourire sur le visage du blond (au ski xD), quasi-imperceptible. Puis, sans un mot il tourna soudainement le dos, laissant une Cassandre ébahie et finalement morte de rire en repensant à la scène qui venait de se passer. Une discution civilisée avec Malfoy, elle devrait donner des cours à Harry et Ron.. A tous les Gryffondors, en fait.

**E**lle se dirigea vers la grande salle, de bonne humeur, pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Ron et Harry étaient déjà installés sur la grande table rouge et or.

_- Bonjour bande de gens !  
- Bien dormi ? Demanda Harry  
- T'as reçu une lettreuuuuuh ! Le coupa Ron, surexcité  
- Passeuuuuh passeuh passeuuuh ! S'impatienta la brune_

**E**lle arracha l'enveloppe des mains du rouquins et l'ouvrit, la lettre venait de Fred :

_Bonjour Cassandre !_

_J'ose espérer que Ron n'a pas intercepté cette lettre, sinon tu vas te faire charrier pendant toute l'année.. Bref, j'ai beaucoup apprécié cet après midi avec toi hier, et j'aimerai remettre ça le plus vite possible. Je sais que tu passes tes ASPICs à la fin de l'année, mais ça me ferait vraiment plaisir que tu puisses m'accorder un peu de temps..Je dois parler à Dumbledore cet après midi, je viendrai au château, répond-moi si tu veux en profiter pour me voir._

_Fred_

_- C'est mon frère ?  
- Yeeeeep !  
- J'veux pas en savoir plus, grimaça-t-il, gardez vos lettres d'amour dégoulignantes pour vous !  
- On en est pas encore à ce point-là Ronald !  
- J'ai dit que je ne voulais rien savoir, continua-t-il en se bouchant les oreilles  
- Bonjour Hermione, tu tombes à pic ! Tu as une plume sur toi ?  
- Oui bien sûr ! Oh mais Fred t'as écrit !  
- Attention Ron, ceci va être une réaction normale, regarde, tais-toi, et apprend. Murmura Harry, hilare._

**H**ermione lut donc la lettre par dessus l'épaule de son amie avant de lui tendre une plume pour lui répondre, le tout avec un sourire ravi et encourageant.

_- Hermione.. qu'est ce que je ferai sans toi ? Questionna Cassandre avec un regard de biais vers Ron.  
- Pas grand chose !  
- Bon allez, chut, concentration, je répond !_

_Salut Fred !_

_T'inquiètes pas pour Ron va, la perspective de nos messages mielleux lui donne envie de vomir, je crois qu'on est tranquilles de ce côté-là. Je serai ravie de te voir cet après midi, je t'attendrais à la salle commune de Gryffondor, je pense que Dumbledore voudra bien t'en donner le mot de passe. A tout à l'heure !_

_Cassandre._

_- Harry, tu pourras me prêter Hedwige ?  
- Oui, bien sûr !  
- Je t'accompagne à la volière, fit Hermione avec un sourire complice._

**L**es deux amies terminèrent donc leur petit déjeuner et se dirigèrent vers la volière, bras dessus – bras dessous, en dissertant sur une éventuelle relation Cassandre-Fred :

_- Qu'est ce que tu en penses toi ?  
Il est absolument adorable, prévenant, drôle, et beau.. Mais je ne le connais pas encore vraiment.. Je ne demande que ça, cependant..  
- Arrête d'y aller par quatre chemins !  
- Oui, il me plaît ! Si c'est ça que tu veux savoir !  
- Victooooooooire ! Hurla Hermione en tournant sur elle même et en riant  
- Hey oh fait pas à ce point la fière toi ! Tu vas voir que ça va barder le jour où je vais m'occuper de ta vie sentimentale.  
- Qui, soit dit en passant, est inexistante. se rembrunit la plus jeune.  
- Rooo.. câlin !_

**L**es deux jeunes filles se firent donc un câlin et continuèrent leur chemin, toujours souriantes, pour arriver à la volière où elles trouvèrent la grande chouette blanche d'Harry, qui dardait sur elles un regard bienveillant.

_- Salut Hedwige.. Tu peux emmener ça à Fred Weasley pour moi ?_

**E**lle hulula en signe d'acceptation et mordilla affectueusement le doigt de Cassandre avant de déployer ses grandes ailes de neige et de s'envoler.

_- Hermione... Je n'en peux déjà plus d'attendre.. Et j'ai plein de cours à recopier pour passer le temps, soupira-t-elle  
- Allez, je vais t'aider !_

**L**es deux Gryffondor rejoignirent rapidement leur salle commune et s'installèrent sur des fauteuils, proches de la cheminée où un réconfortant feu crépitait. Après avoir mis au clair tout ce qu'elles avaient à faire elles se répartirent le travail et commencèrent immédiatement, ne s'arrêtant que vers midi pour aller déjeuner rapidement, avant de s'y remettre de plus belle.

**T**out fut achevé pour quinze heure. Cassandre rangea ses affaires dans son dortoir avec un sourire satisfait, puis redescendit dans la salle rouge et or où elle commença à tourner en rond : et s'il ne venait pas ? Et si il s'était moqué d'elle ? Et si ça n'avait été qu'un paris stupide et cruel entre lui et son frère ?

**T**outes ces questions dansaient une valse infernale dans sa tête. Dans l'espoir de se calmer elle s'installa sur le même fauteuil qu'auparavant, s'étira comme un chat et ferma les yeux, pour les rouvrir une petite heure plus tard après avoir entendu la voix tant attendue murmurer son prénom :

_- Cassandre ? Tu dors ?  
- Oups, excuse-moi... Je me suis levée tôt pour recopier mes cours et ça a été particulièrement long, ennuyeux et fatigant, du coup oui, je crois que je me suis assoupie.  
- Ça te dit un petit tour dans le parc, histoire de te réveiller ?  
- Et comment ! Je vais juste chercher une cape, je reviens._

**L**a fille Black monta les escaliers qui conduisaient à son dortoir quatre à quatre, elle trouva Hermione en train de lire sur son lit :

_- On va se promener dans le parc !  
- Cassandre.. 5 ans d'age mental quoi.. T'es vraiment une grosse niaise !  
- Je suis pas grosse ! Répondit puérilement la jeune fille avant de lancer un coussin au visage de son amie.  
- Allez, file ! Il va t'attendre !_

**C**assandre attrapa donc sa cape et dévala à nouveau les quelques marches qui la séparaient de la salle commune et donc, de Fred. Si elle arriva à destination essoufflée, rouge, et légèrement échevelée, il n'en remarqua rien, probablement trop occupé à la dévorer des yeux.

_- On peut y aller ?  
- On peut y aller ! Répéta-t-elle, toujours en souriant._

**I**ls quittèrent la tour pour se diriger vers le parc, le temps était plus frais que la veille, un léger vent froid faisait voler les quelques feuilles qui commençaient à tomber, l'été mourrait à petit feu pour laisser place à la splendeur du rouge automne.

**P**ourtant, ces deux-là n'avaient cure du froid naissant. Ils marchaient en parlant, en riant, parfois seulement en se regardant.

_- Dis, tu arrives à me différencier de mon frère ?  
- Bizarrement, oui. Hier je n'étais juste pas très attentive.  
- Qu'ai-je de différent de lui ?  
- Ta voix déjà, elle est une octave plus grave, je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois la seule à l'avoir remarqué. Tes yeux sont plus clairs aussi, plus proches du noisette, tandis que ceux de George sont plus chocolat.  
- Tu as remarqué ça en si peu de temps ?  
- Je suis assez physionomiste en fait, je dessine depuis que je suis toute petite, j'ai appris à observer les gens. Sinon, tu as une espèce de fossette sur le menton, quand tu souris, et c'est.. humf, mignon.  
- Tu allais dire autre chose, continua-t-il, taquin  
- Oui mais non ! Il faut le mériter !  
- Et comment je peux m'y prendre ?  
- Je vais réfléchir !_

**S**ur ces mots elle prit un peu d'avance sur lui et se mit à courir, tandis que le rouquin se lançait à sa poursuite, ils étaient hilares. Il réussi à la rattraper cinquante mètres plus tard et ils s'assirent sur un banc, essoufflés :

_- Je crois que j'ai trouvé, comment tu peux t'y prendre..  
- Comment ?  
- Dis-moi ce qui fait que je lui ressemble..  
- Tes yeux avant tout. Ils sont gris, doux et profonds, ils s'illuminent quand tu souris. En fait au niveau du physique tu lui ressembles quasi-parfaitement. Mais tu lui es aussi très semblable par ta personnalité : vive, souriante, un vrai rayon de soleil, qui refoule des milliers d'états plus __sombres mais qui fait des efforts monstrueux pour ne propager que sa clarté._

**E**lle ne pu répondre que par un sourire désarmant de sincérité et de reconnaissance, un de ces sourires qui montent jusque dans les yeux.

_- Si je suis physionomiste, alors toi tu es altruiste..  
- Observateur, tout comme toi. Sourit-il mystérieusement._

**F**red prit le visage de Cassandre en coupe entre ses mains, délicatement, comme s'il guettait tout signe de désapprobation ou de rejet. Ces signes ne vinrent cependant pas, remplacés par un sourire engageant, donnant au jeune homme une envie d'embrasser la brune de plus en plus intense. Il approcha donc lentement ses lèvres des siennes et y déposa un simple baiser. Cassandre passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Fred avant de poser ses lèvres sur son front, puis de l'embrasser à nouveau, plus intensément cette fois.

**C**ette étreinte représentait toute la douceur à laquelle Cassandre n'avait pas le droit, pour laquelle elle aurait à se battre toute sa vie. Cependant, elle se contenta momentanément de vivre au présent. Au diable les conséquences, comment y réfléchir dans de si doux bras ?


	7. Mission secrète

**Voilà enfin le chapitre 6, j'ai encore été un peu longue, et lui est un peu court, désolée..**

**J'espère que aimerez quand même !**

**

* * *

**

**L**orsque leurs bouches se séparèrent, Fred passa ses bras autour de la taille de Cassandre et la serra contre lui, en fermant les yeux, savourant ce moment de bonheur intense. Puis il caressa doucement les cheveux de sa nouvelle petite amie et lui murmura à l'oreille :

_- Je crois qu'il y en a un qui est sacrément heureux là haut !  
- C'est fort possible, répondit-elle avec un petit rire et en se lovant encore plus dans les bras du jeune homme.  
- Au fait.. J'ai tenu ma parole ! C'était quoi le mot que tu voulais utiliser ?  
- Bouse de dragon, j'avais complètement oublié.. Je voulais dire.. Sexy, et ça me donnait une terrible envie de t'embrasser, avoua-t-elle en rougissant_

**I**l rit légèrement et elle le fit taire par un baiser, plus sûre d'elle cette fois là. Elle aurait voulu qu'il ne s'arrête jamais, cependant elle sentit son petit ami trembler :

_- Tu as froid ?  
- Un peu oui, confessa-t-il, penaud.  
- J'ai la solution !_

**E**lle lui attrapa la main et le tira vers l'intérieur du château. La brune courrait dans les couloirs, entrainant Fred dans sa course folle. Puis, elle s'arrêta devant un mur, apparemment anodin, et Fred compris immédiatement :

_- La Salle sur Demande !_

**C**assandre ne répondit pas, se contentant de faire 3 allers-retours devant le mur, en murmurant « j'ai besoin d'un endroit pour Fred et moi ». Une porte se dessina peu à peu sur la paroi et le rouquin l'ouvrit précipitamment en trainant la brune par la main. Ils découvrirent une pièce de taille moyenne, à la lumière tamisée et au parquet sombre, ayant pour seuls meubles deux sofas noirs à l'apparence très moelleuse et une petite table basse d'ébène.

**D**ans un élan de tendresse, ils s'allongèrent sur un sofa, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'embrassant doucement. Ils ne voulaient pas brusquer le destin qui leur donnait déjà cette chance inespérée de vivre leur relation malgré la guerre qui faisait rage au dehors.

**M**algré le fait que le sentiment d'euphorie dominait Cassandre, un autre, plus petit, vint poindre en elle, une sorte de malaise. En fréquentant Fred, elle le mettait en danger, elle l'exposait inutilement à Bellatrix, à Voldemort, à tous les ennemis. Si cette relation venait à prendre une importance beaucoup plus grande dans sa vie, son petit ami serait l'appât rêvé, elle le savait. Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à lâcher ces lèvres si douces, ni à abandonner ce merveilleux sentiment de plénitude.

_- Tu as l'air pensive.. ça va ?  
- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas._

**P**uis elle se sentit ridicule, pourquoi lui cacher ses ressentis ? Ils ne pouvaient pas commencer en se mentant ! Elle lui expliqua donc ses craintes, lui disant qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas le mettre en danger :

_- Si un jour, je deviens trop.. Dangereuse pour toi, il faudra que ça s'arrête.. Pour ton bien. Et saches que je le ferai contre coeur, alors il ne faudra pas que tu me rendes la tache plus difficile encore, et que tu l'acceptes. Parce que je sais que dans les semaines à venir tu vas devenir une de mes plus grandes sources de réconfort. Mais je sais aussi quel est mon devoir..  
- Je sais.. Murmura-t-il sombrement, mais, on est déjà en guerre Cassandre. Alors ne commençons pas par perdre du temps à imaginer ce qui peut arriver.. Profitons du fait qu'à cet instant précis nous sommes ensemble, tous les deux.  
- Tu as raison, lui répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser._

**I**ls passèrent la fin de l'après-midi dans la salle sur demande puis, quand Fred dû partir, après avoir promis à Cassandre qu'il passerait la voir souvent et qu'il lui écrirait, il s'en alla, et la brune regagna la Grande Salle pour le dîner, un sourire euphorique et épanoui sur son beau visage :

_- Ben alors, qu'est ce que tu as fait cet après midi ? Demanda Ron moqueur  
- J'étais avec ton frère, répondit-elle avec un ton volontairement provocant  
- Heu.. J'ai rien demandé !  
- En tout cas, vu ton expression ça devait être.. épanouissant, continua Hermione, entrant dans le jeu de son amie  
- Oh que oui !  
- Taisez-vous ! On parle quand même de mon frère là ! Beurk, c'est dégoûtant, grimaça-t-il_

**L**es deux filles éclatèrent de rire et le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Puis elles rejoignirent rapidement leur dortoir pour discuter plus amplement de ce qui s'était réellement passé entre Cassandre et Fred cette après-midi là.

_- Je suis contente que tu aies choisi Fred plutôt que Malfoy, remarqua Hermione en riant  
- Je n'y avais pas pensé figure-toi.. Malfoy.. est beau, mystérieux.. Mais je peux pas vivre quoi que ce soit avec lui, c'est un mangemort, ou alors il est en passe de le devenir, sans compter qu'il est un peu trop proche de Bellatrix à mon goût.. Quoique, ça me permettrai de l'atteindre plus facilement.. Hum, non, c'était pas correct ça.. _

**L**eur discution fut coupée par le professeur MacGonagall, qui entra dans leur dortoir et annonça à Cassandre que Dumbledore voulait la voir dans son bureau, et qu'il était inutile de lui poser des questions car non, elle ne savait pas pourquoi. La brune se leva donc et suivit, sans comprendre, la directrice de sa maison jusqu'au bureau du directeur où elle entra pour découvrir Dumbledore accompagné de.. Rogue. Cassandre eût un mouvement de recul quasi imperceptible, sauf pour le maître des potions qui s'attendait à cette réaction. Elle s'assit donc le plus loin possible de lui, à côté de son professeur de métamorphose, tandis que le directeur commençait à expliquer le pourquoi de cette tardive réunion :

_- Bonsoir miss Black. Si je vous ai fait venir c'est pour demander.. Votre collaboration à une mission que l'ordre du phénix a programmée et pour laquelle vous auriez, d'après Severus, le profil idéal._

**À** l'entente de ces mots, Cassandre ne pu s'empêcher de dévisager son professeur, qui eût un étrange et vague sourire amusé :

_- En effet, ils souhaiteraient infiltrer dans les rangs des mangemorts un deuxième espion.. Qui maîtrise donc occlumancie et légilimencie.. Cependant __ça ne marchera pas longtemps. Cet.. appât finira par être démasqué, et enfermé, nous ne savons. Cependant ce rôle de prisonnier est lui aussi temporaire car l'évasion est certaine, même si nous ne pouvons encore vous dire comment nous allons nous y prendre.  
- Si je récapitule, commença nerveusement la jeune fille en se levant, vous me demandez de me faire passer pour une mangemort, puis de me laisser capturer, le tout en risquant ma vie pour l'ordre ?  
- Je vous l'avais dit Albus, c'est de la folie, poursuivit McGonagall  
- J'accepte. La coupa Cassandre, une lueur un brin démente dans les yeux.  
- Vous êtes sure ? Intervint Rogue, de sa voix lente et mesurée. Il vous faudra vous taire, personne ne doit savoir où vous disparaitrez, pas même Harry Potter, ou Fred Weasley.. Personne. De plus il est fortement dans votre intérêt de renoncer à tout optique de relation amoureuse dans la période à venir, vous risqueriez de donner une cible de plus à Voldemort. Il vous faudra aussi accepter de suivre des leçons particulières tout les soirs, avec moi, pour parfaire vos capacités afin de vous infiltrer le plus vire possible, et épargnez-moi cette petite grimace de dégoût Black, cela ne m'enchante pas plus que vous._

**C**e désagrément était mineur. A vrai dire, c'était l'occasion rêvée de se rapprocher de la responsable de la mort de son père, de l'épier, de deviner ses faiblesses, de, peut-être, réussir à l'éliminer. A ce moment précis, rien d'autre ne comptait pour Cassandre, seul la perspective de retrouver Bellatrix l'animait.

_- Vous n'êtes pas obligée.. cela représente beaucoup de sacrifices..  
- Professeur Mc Gonagall, j'accepte.  
- Si votre décision est prise..  
- Les leçons commenceront demain après-midi, vous serez exemptée de devoir dans mes matières, ainsi qu'en métamorphose pour mieux préparer votre mission. En attendant retournez dans votre dortoir, et repensez-y._

**C**assandre obéit donc aux paroles de son professeur et regagna le dortoir des gryffondor, où Hermione s'était entre temps endormie. Tant mieux, elle n'aurait pas tout de suite de comptes à lui rendre. La brune se déshabilla rapidement avant de se glisser sous sa couette, tandis que ses méninges tournaient à plein régime. Elle était.. Bien, euphorique.

**P**uis, une pointe d'amertume se fit sentir lorsqu'elle repensa aux évènements de l'après midi, aux lèvres de Fred sur les siennes, à ses sourires, à sa tendresse.. A la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite.. Si elle devait le mettre en danger, elle le quitterait.. Elle ne se doutait pas que ce moment arriverait si vite, qu'un obstacle s'immiscerait si rapidement dans leur relation..

**I**l lui restait encore quelques jours avant de devoir définitivement se retrouver privée de ce havre de paix qu'il commençait doucement à représenter, elle décida donc de les vivre pleinement, et de lui annoncer après.. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à déjà devoir le quitter..


	8. Décisions

**Et paf ! Ça fait des chocapics.. Le chapitre 7 est enfin là, avec une tonne de retard, je le sais et m'en excuse.. J'espère que vous aimerez quand même.. pensez aux reviews ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

**L**e réveil fut difficile pour la brune le lendemain matin. Elle se leva péniblement et pris une bonne douche chaude. Puis elle se posta devant son miroir, ses longs cheveux tombaient tristement le long de son corps, et ses yeux étaient marqués de gros cernes, signes de la nuit plus que perturbée qu'elle avait passé, entre cauchemars, sommeil et moments de conscience, ç'avait été un enfer.

**E**lle noua sa chevelure en un chignon rapide et désordonné, et renonça à se maquiller, elle avait des valises sous les yeux, mais tant pis. Après avoir passé son uniforme, elle dévala les escaliers et se rendit dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Son premier regard fut pour la table des professeurs, le premier qu'elle vit, ou plutôt, dont elle sentit le regard vrillé sur elle fut Rogue, visiblement sa nuit non plus non plus n'avait pas été très reposante. Elle l'ignora cependant et s'installa en retrait sur la table des lions pour prendre son repas.

**S**a quiétude fut cependant troublée par l'arrivée de deux hiboux qui se posèrent près d'elle. Le premier était noir, avait d'immenses prunelles dorées et un air particulièrement revêche, Cassandre ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire tant il ressemblait à celui qui était probablement son maître, à savoir la chauve-souris des cachots. Toujours hilare, elle décrocha le parchemin accroché à la patte du volatile et le lit :

_Miss Black,_

_Votre première leçon aura lieu ce soir, à 18h, dans mon bureau. Je vous prierai d'être ponctuelle, et de laisser le dégoût que je vous inspire de côté, nous gagnerons du temps._

_PS : apprenez à nouer votre cravate._

_S. Rogue_

**E**lle baissa la tête sur son noeud de cravate et constata, stupéfaite, qu'elle l'avait en effet fait n'importe comment. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux en direction de son professeur elle remarqua, avec étonnement une très légère pointe de malice dans son regard d'obsidienne, avant qu'il ne retrouve son indifférence légendaire. Puis, elle reporta son attention sur le deuxième hibou, dont le plumage roux ne laissai aucune place au doute.. Fred.. elle défit l'enveloppe avec impatience :

_Bonjour Cassandre._

_Je sais même pas pourquoi je t'écris, sans doute parce que je pense trop à toi.. Et parce que j'ai envie de te le faire savoir. Je suis un gros niais, George se fou de ma gueule depuis que je suis rentré hier soir, mais ça m'importe peu en fait.. Je suis tellement euphorique.. enfin bref ! Tu fais quelque chose ce soir vers 18h ? J'aimerai passer te voir.._

_Fred_

**V**ers 18h.. Le cours particulier avec Rogue.. Cassandre réfléchissait à une excuse à donner à Fred.. Une retenue.. Par exemple.

_Bonjour Fred !_

_18h ça ne va pas être possible.. retenue avec la chauve souris des cachots tous les soirs pour une durée indéterminée.. Mais après, si tu veux.. Ou avant, mais j'imagine que tu seras à la boutique.. Enfin, tiens-moi au courant, j'ai vraiment envie de te voir.. Passe une bonne journée !_

_Cassandre._

**S**atisfaite de sa réponse, elle enroula le parchemin autour de la patte du hibou et le renvoya d'où il était venu, puis elle s'attaqua enfin à son petit déjeuner en commençant par une grande tasse de café dans l'espoir de se réveiller enfin. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle quitta la grande salle et rejoignit sa salle commune, elle n'avait pas cours ce matin-là, mais un devoir d'histoire de la magie à rendre. Elle s'installa sur une table, avec une plume et un parchemin et commença à écrire.

**L**a révolte des Gobelins n'était pas franchement son sujet de prédilection, mais elle n'eut aucun mal à remplir le rouleau de parchemin règlementaire en un temps record, qui aurait sans doute rendu jalouse Hermione Granger elle-même. Cassandre rangea ses affaires avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, avant d'être à nouveau surprise par le hibou de Fred qui lui apportait la réponse tant attendue :

_Retenue tous les soirs avec Rogue ? Bon courage, il va t'en falloir.. En tout cas je passerai te voir après, tu risques d'avoir besoin de réconfort. T'inquiètes pas, je gère tout ça avec Dumbledore, il est parfaitement d'accord pour que je squatte le château. Passe une bonne journée, je serai là vers 20h.. Je t'embrasse._

_Fred_

**C**assandre plia le petit morceau de papier et le glissa dans sa poche, toujours souriante. La matinée passa rapidement et, après le déjeuner, la jeune fille pris la direction des cachots, les mains dans les poches. Elle arriva pile à l'heure et s'assit sur une table en retrait au fond de la salle, histoire de ne pas avoir à supporter le professeur tant détesté outre mesure. Le cours se déroula d'ailleurs sans aucun problème, Rogue se contentant d'ignorer la brune, qui faisait de même avec lui.

**E**lle se rendit donc en histoire de la magie le coeur léger, et rendit son parchemin au professeur-fantôme Binns, qui se remit à débiter sur la révolte des Gobelins, permettant à la jeune fille de rêvasser sur son bureau, en prenant quelques notes de temps en temps, histoire de..

**C**assandre sortit discrètement de son sac un petit fusain et, sur un parchemin, s'attaqua à un portrait de Fred. Elle le faisait de mémoire mais ça ne posait aucun problème étant donné qu'elle avait déjà l'impression de connaître par coeur les moindres traits de son visage, ses cheveux ébouriffés, la lueur brillante au fond de ses yeux, son sourire en coin, charmeur, sa petite fossette.. Puis elle s'attaqua aux ombres et lorsqu'elle vit le résultat final elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de peindre sur ce doux visage un petit air mélancolique, qu'elle ne lui avait pourtant jamais vu..

**E**lle était cependant satisfaite de son travail, et décida de le soumettre à la critique de son petit ami le soir-même, elle rangea soigneusement le papier dans son sac et quitta la salle de classe à la seconde même où la sonnerie retentit, il était 17h45. Cassandre monta rapidement déposer ses affaires dans la tour Gryffondor et redescendit en direction des cachots. Elle était devant le bureau de son professeur à 18h pile, et frappa à la porte.

_- Bonsoir Black. Fit Rogue en ouvrant la porte  
- Bonsoir._

**I**ls entrèrent dans la pièce, sans un seul autre mot. L'atmosphère qui y régnait glaça Cassandre, la pièce était quasiment vide à l'exception d'un immense bureau de bois sombre et d'une bibliothèque assortie. La cheminée de marbre noire contenait un feu qui n'obtenait absolument pas l'effet réconfortant escompté.

_- Détendez-vous, je n'ai pas prévu de vous manger._

**C**ette note d'humour déstabilisa la brune qui ne savait pas du tout comment réagir, elle finit par opter pour la réaction la plus naturelle possible, à savoir un léger sourire, elle commençait petit à petit à se détendre.

_- Qu'est ce qui vous fait sourire ?  
- Cette pointe d'humour.. Assez inattendue. Avoua-t-elle en rougissant_

**I**l ne répondit rien, se contentant de fermer la porte et de s'assoir derrière son bureau. Cassandre resta debout, sans savoir où se mettre et en se tordant les mains dans tous les sens. L'angoisse était revenue. Sans un mot, Rogue matérialisa un fauteuil relativement confortable et elle s'y installa, attendant qu'il commence.

_- Commencez par savoir que le travail accompli ici sera inutile si vous ne vous impliquez pas de votre côté à respecter mes conditions, commença-t-il sèchement  
- Très bien..  
- J'imagine que vous vous souvenez de ms recommandations de la nuit dernière, et dans le cas échéant je vais me faire le plaisir de vous les rappeler. Le silence le plus total envers vos amis, si vous souhaitez vous entêter à les garder en vie vous n'avez pas le choix. Quant à Fred Weasley..  
- Je dois le quitter, je sais. Se rembrunit la jeune fille  
- C'est la seule chose à faire si vous voulez qu'il vive Black ! Croyez-le ou non mais j'ai pleinement conscience de l'ampleur du sacrifice que je vous demande, et j'aimerai ne pas avoir à le faire.. Mais pensez avant tout à sa sécurité.._

**C**assandre savait qu'il avait raison. Au plus profond d'elle-même elle savait qu'elle faisait courir à Fred des risques, et pour rien au monde elle voulait qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit.. Il fallait qu'elle s'y résolve..

_- Laissez moi une soirée..  
- Faites comme vous le sentez Black, mais sachez juste que tant que vous ne l'aurez pas fait nous n'avancerons pas. C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez y aller._

**C**assandre se leva donc, et quitta la pièce sans un mot, perdue dans ses pensées.. Il était à peine 18h30, elle avait encore un peu de temps devant elle pour.. Réfléchir à comment annoncer la nouvelle à Fred.

_- Encore en retenue Black ?  
- Malfoy..  
- Moi-même. Ça va tu as l'air de mieux t'en sortir cette fois, ironisa-t-il  
- T'as jamais l'impression que tu fais chier les gens Drago ? S'énerva la brune en le fusillant du regard  
- Enervée la lionne.._

**S**ans un mot, Cassandre s'approcha de lui et lui mit une énorme gifle, qui claqua fort sur la joue du blond, pour le moins.. Surpris.

_- Hermione avait raison, ça fait vraiment du bien ! Termina-t-elle avant de s'en aller à toute vitesse.  
- Pauvre folle ! Hurla-t-il, abasourdi, la main sur sa joue cramoisie.. Putain elle m'a fait mal !_

**C**assandre continua à courir jusqu'à la grande salle, où elle s'installa à côté de ses amis, le dîner allait bientôt être servi.

_- Tu as l'air en colère Cassandre. Ta retenue s'est mal passée ? Remarqua Harry  
- Non, c'est ce crétin de Malfoy, grogna-t-elle, mais.. je lui ai mis une droite, ça devrait lui passer l'envie de recommencer.  
- Tu as fait quoi ? Reprit Ron avec un petit sifflement admiratif  
- C'est bien Cassy', tu suis mon exemple, fit Hermione avec un sourire rayonnant._

**E**lle éclata de rire, suivit du reste du groupe et le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur, même pour Cassandre, dont les sombres préoccupations la rattrapèrent à la sortie de la grande salle une heure plus tard.. Fred n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

_- Hermione.. je prends la salle de bain 5 minutes.. Fred doit venir.  
- Oui, pas de problème dit cette dernière avec un petit clin d'oeil._

**C**assandre rejoignit donc son dortoir et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Elle commença par se doucher très rapidement et enfila un jean propre ainsi qu'une tunique rouge. Puis elle lâcha ses cheveux qui ondulaient jusqu'à sa taille et termina par une touche d'eye liner et de mascara. Il était 20h, elle regagna donc la salle commune et trouva Fred, en pleine discussion avec son petit frère Ron, il entendit cependant arriver sa bien aimée et se retourna vers elle :

_- Bonsoir..  
- Bonsoir, répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser timidement  
- Hors de ma vue ! Je suis jeune, naïf, pur et innocent ! Hurla Ron en se cachant les yeux  
- Passez une bonne soirée, fit Hermione avec un sourire._

**I**ls quittèrent la pièce main dans la main, et en silence. Fred la dirigea vers la salle sur demande, qui s'ouvrit sur la même pièce que la dernière fois, à une exception près, un lit à baldaquins avait apparu derrière les sofas.

**U**ne fois la porte fermée. Le jeune homme se jeta sur Cassandre et l'embrassa fougueusement, faisant flancher une par une toutes ses bonnes résolutions.. Elle s'abandonna à ses bras, à ses lèvres contre sa peau, à ces si douces caresses.. Avec mille et une précautions, Fred allongea la brune sur le lit, et s'installa timidement à ses côtés, une timidité que cette dernière brisa en déposant ses lèvres sur le cou du roux et en le lui dévorant de baisers, tandis que ses mains étaient allées se perdre tour à tour dans ses cheveux, puis sous son t-shirt, partant à la découverte de la douce peau de son torse..

**L**es mains de Fred s'empressèrent de débarrasser Cassandre de sa tunique, et commencèrent à explorer avec délicatesse son ventre, sa poitrine, son dos.. Tandis que leurs lèvres n'avaient de cesse de s'embrasser avec passion.. La brune avait complètement perdu le contrôle de la situation..

_- Cassandre..  
- Mmh ?  
- Je.._

**i**l ne pu terminer sa phrase, car la brune avait à nouveau capturé sa bouche.. Il ne fallait pas qu'il le dise.. s'il le faisait elle ne le quitterait jamais.. Or elle le devait, et ne l'avait pas oublié.. elle n'avait plus que cette nuit.. La première, et la dernière..


	9. Broken Hearted

_Voilà le chapitre 8 ! :D_

_Pour des raisons évidentes de.. Bac, en fait T_T, les publications vont être moins fréquentes.. Mais je vais continuer à faire de mon mieux ;)_

_allez, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**F**red s'était endormi dans les bras de Cassandre, la serrant fort contre lui, sans savoir qu'elle s'échappait déjà.. D'ailleurs, elle ne dormait pas, essayait seulement de savourer le contact de leurs peaux nues l'une sur l'autre, se délectant du visage endormi de son amant, de la douceur de ses traits relâchés par le sommeil.. Il était si beau.. Et elle détestait tellement de devoir lui faire tant de mal...

**L**es heures passèrent et, une fois de plus, la nuit de la gryffondor brilla par son absence de repos. Lorsque Fred ouvrit les yeux, vers 6h du matin, elle était accoudée à la fenêtre de la pièce, entortillée dans un drap et le regard dans le vide.

_- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il, vaguement inquiet_

**S**ans un mot elle alla se blottir contre lui, et embrassa tendrement son cou avant de lui offrir un baiser passionné, le dernier..

_- On... On ne peut pas continuer Fred.._

**C**'était sorti.. Et déjà elle observait la résonance de ces mots sur le jeune homme dont la mine s'était fermée... Etonnant, ce que cette petite phrase peut avoir comme incidence sur quelqu'un..

_- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il simplement, la voix tremblante._  
_- Je t'avais dit que quand je deviendrais trop dangereuse pour toi il faudrait qu'on arrête.. C'est juste venu trop vite.._  
_- C'est en rapport avec l'ordre ?_  
_- Oui.. Et je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, ni à personne d'ailleurs. Vous serez sans doute mis au courant en temps voulu, c'est pas de moi que ça dépend sur ce coup-là.._  
_- Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses.. refuse.._  
_- C'est trop tard... J'ai déjà accepté.._  
_- Alors promet moi de pas prendre de risque inconsidérés pour rien, promet-moi de pas faire ta Sirius Black, parce que il y a au moins une personne qui a absolument besoin que tu en sortes vivante._

**E**lle lui fit un petit sourire avant de lui caresser doucement la joue, mais sans dire un seul mot, la gorge nouée par l'émotion, les larmes lui montant doucement aux yeux.

_- Je suis tellement désolée..  
- tu n'as pas à l'être.. Je comprends parfaitement, même si égoïstement j'aurai voulu t'avoir un peu plus longtemps rien qu'à moi.. je.. vais y aller..  
- ça vaut sans doute mieux oui.._

**I**l quitta la pièce sans un mot, qu'était-il sensé dire en ces circonstances ? Bon courage ? Ne t'en vas pas ? Non, il préféra partir, et ne pas lui infliger ses larmes, ses supplications, elles seraient vaines, et ne leur ferait à tous les deux que plus de mal... Il les retint donc jusqu'à ce que la porte de la salle sur demande se referme, sans savoir que, de l'autre côté du mur, Cassandre avait eu exactement la même idée et se laissait tomber le long de la porte, sans chercher à contenir ses sanglots plus longtemps..

**F**red quitta le château le plus rapidement possible, sans croiser personne. Il ne s'attarda pas non plus à pré au lard et transplana directement dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec son frère, au dessus de leur boutique du chemin de traverse. George l'attendait dans le salon, un café à la main et un grand sourire aux lèvres.. qui s'effaça immédiatement quand il vit la mine défaite de son jumeau :

_- ça ne va pas ?  
- Je maudis ce putain d'Ordre du Phénix, ce putain de Dumbledore qui a eu cette foutue idée, je maudis cette connasse de Bellatrix je..  
- ça fait pas un peu beaucoup de vulgarités dans une seule phrase ?  
- Cassandre m'a jeté, j'suis excusable.  
- .. Gnéééé ?  
- L'ordre lui a confié une mission, « top secrète », probablement hyper dangereuse qui la fout dans la mouise jusqu'au cou, et la seule obligation qu'elle avait c'était de me quitter. Pour ma « sécurité » apparemment.  
- T'as l'air dubitatif..  
- Je m'en bats de ma sécurité ! Je veux juste pas être écarté de la situation quand mademoiselle va risquer sa vie, en inconsciente qu'elle est ! _

**I**l se laissa tomber lourdement sur le canapé et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

_- J'attends ça depuis cet été George ! J'suis fou d'elle ! Et maintenant que je sais qu'elle partage mes sentiments.. Elle.._

**I**l n'arriva pas à achever sa phrase, ses larmes avaient repris le dessus, tandis que son frère le prenait maladroitement dans ses bras.. Cependant Fred avait à peine conscience de l'étreinte réconfortante de son jumeau.. C'était ses bras à elle qu'il voulait, il voulait la voir éclater de rire, il voulait caresser ses cheveux, lui refaire l'amour pendant encore des nuits entières, lui hurler à quel point il l'aimait et à quel point il avait le coeur brisé..

_- S'il lui arrive quelque chose je m'en remettrai pas je crois..  
- T'inquiètes pas Fred.. _

**U**n hibou coupa leur discussion, et se posa délicatement devant eux, tendant la patte vers Fred, qui saisit le parchemin et le déplia. C'était un dessin.. Un portrait de lui, plutôt fidèle, signé de deux initiales : C.B. Et c'était tout..

_- Elle a dessiné ça ?  
- Ouais, garde-le si ça peut te faire plaisir George.. Moi j'en veux pas.  
- Tu en veux à Cassandre ?  
- Je crois oui.. Répondit-il après un silence. J'ai toujours su qu'elle était là pour agir au sein de l'ordre mais je lui en veux de m'avoir écarté..  
- Tu sais qu'elle n'a sans doute pas choisi..  
- Elle a choisi d'accepter cette mission, alors si, elle a choisi de me perdre.  
- T'es dur.._

**I**l le savait.. Il savait que son jugement était dur et seulement fondé sur la douleur qu'il éprouvait.. Mais comment faire autrement lorsque la personne qu'on aime nous abandonne aux profits d'un danger contre lequel on ne pourra même pas la défendre ?

**. . .**

**L**a journée de Cassandre avait été monotone, elle avait assisté à tous ses cours et évité le plus possible ses amis pour ne pas avoir à leur annoncer la nouvelle tout de suite.. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à affronter les questions pièges d'Hermione et finirait par tout lui avouer.. Or elle devait garder le secret, c'était vital.

**A**lors qu'elle marchait silencieusement dans les couloirs, après avoir évité le dîner, elle croisa Ron.. Et le vit trop tard pour pouvoir l'éviter :

_- Ah, tu es là ! Je te cherchais..  
- Salut Ron ! Répondit-elle avec un semblant de sourire  
- Je viens de recevoir une lettre de ma mère.. Fred est rentré, dans un sale état, quelque chose ne va pas ?  
- C'est fini.. Le coupa-t-elle dans un murmure.._

**C**'était comme si le dire à quelqu'un rendait la chose plus vraie encore.. Plus dure à accepter, plus cruelle... Ces mots résonnaient désagréablement aux oreilles de la brune, comme le bruit strident d'une craie sur un tableau, qui donne envie de se boucher les oreilles, mais qui s'encre tellement profondément dans notre mémoire qu'on ne l'oublie pas.. Même privé de l'ouïe.

_- Quoi ?  
- Je peux pas t'en dire plus Ronald.. Saches juste si ça peut te rassurer, que je l'ai pas fait de mon plein gré, j'ai pas eu le choix..  
- Maman m'a dit qu'il était vraiment mal.. Et si j't'engueule pas c'est juste parce que t'as vraiment pas l'air mieux..  
- Je voulais pas lui faire de mal.. Si j'avais su que ça devait se passer comme ça je ne serai pas sortie avec lui.. C'est pas juste..  
- Je sais que j'ai joué au con immature dès que je vous voyais tous les deux mais.. Honnêtement, vous étiez beaux ensemble.. Et si tu veux en parler, je reste là.  
- C'est adorable, mais je peux vraiment pas.. J'imagine que tout te sera expliqué en temps voulu, comme aux autres.. je dois te laisser._

**S**ans attendre une réponse de la part du Rouquin, elle lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna à vive allure, tentant de réprimer ses larmes alors qu'elle s'approchait du bureau de Severus Rogue, où elle n'était pourtant pas attendue, mais elle ressentait l'étrange besoin de s'y rendre. Maintenant qu'elle avait quitté Fred, il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre, elle voulait commencer tout de suite, et surtout perdre tout temps libre qu'elle aurait sans doute consacré à se morfondre. Après avoir pris une longue inspiration, elle frappa :

_- Miss Black, fit Rogue avec un air étonné, que faites-vous là ?  
- Les conditions sont remplies, lui répondit-elle d'un ton glacial.  
- Entrez dans ce cas._

**L**a froideur du ton de la brune avait quelque peu surpris le professeur, mais il s'interdit de se poser plus de questions pour ce consacrer à ce qui les attendait, leur programme pour les séances à venir était relativement chargé. Cassandre s'autorisa quelques dernières pensées pour Fred puis, après un regard décidé envers son mentor, ferma son coeur a double tour, il lui serait trop lourd et encombrant pour ce qui l'attendait. Elle entra dans la pièce, laissant derrière elle tout ce qui pourrait la ralentir, et lorsqu'elle referma la porte, les sentiments de Cassandre avaient disparus, évincés par la détermination de la sorcière. Elle y arriverait, quitte à en laisser des plumes, l'ordre serait fier d'elle, son nom ne serait jamais oublié par la communauté sorcière.


	10. Prend tout ce que j'ai

**Voici enfin le chapitre 9 ! Assez long à venir, pour cause de bac de français uu' d'ailleurs 'ai cru mourir de frustration en voyant tous les term avoir leurs résultats aujourd'hui alors que je suis condamnée à attendre vendredi.. Bref T_T Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**L**es semaines passèrent, puis les mois... Rythmés seulement par les séances d'entrainement de Cassandre, qui exerçait à présent un parfait contrôle sur son esprit, au grand soulagement de son.. Professeur ? Maître ? Aucun de ces mots ne convenaient, une relation particulière s'était instaurée entre Severus Rogue et Cassandre Black. Oh, bien sûr, ils avaient toujours du mal à se supporter, mais ces mois de travail commun avaient crée une étrange complicité entre les deux ennemis.

**L**es vacances de noël commençaient le soir-même, Cassandre rejoindrait le Terrier le lendemain, pour célébrer noël, mais elle devait avant se rendre à son entretien avec Rogue. La fin approchait, elle le savait, elle se sentait prête. Les entrainements et exercices de contrôle ne lui étaient plus d'aucune utilité.. Son professeur l'avait même félicitée, venant de lui, ça voulait vraiment dire beaucoup.. Une bouffée de fierté l'envahit soudainement.. Elle avait réussi..

**S**ur le chemin qui la conduisait aux cachots, elle croisa Malfoy et, sans réfléchir, lui fit un sourire rayonnant, qui eût pour effet de déstabiliser le jeune homme :

_- T'es sûre que ça va Black ?  
- Tait-toi, et profite de ce rare élan de gentillesse de ma part, se rattrapa-t-elle en grimaçant._

**I**l continua son chemin, sans un mot, mais n'en pensant pas moins... Cela faisait des semaines qu'il la voyait roder dans les cachots et sortir du bureau de Rogue.. Il ne croyait plus à ces histoires de retenues, pas après trois mois, et le sourire de la brune ne faisait que confirmer son idée... Quelqie chose de louche se tramait, et il était déterminé à savoir quoi.

**C**assandre s'assura que le blond s'en était allé, puis se frappa le front du plat de la main, en réprimant un rire exaspéré.. Elle était un vrai boulet quand elle s'y mettait. Se promettant d'être plus attentive à son attitude à l'avenir, elle termina de parcourir les quelques maîtres qui la séparaient du bureau de son professeur, dont elle frappa discrètement la porte.

_- Entrez !_

**E**lle s'exécuta, et s'avança dans la pièce, nullement intimidée au vu du nombre incalculable d'heures qu'elle y avait passé :

_- Bonsoir Black, la salua Rogue.  
- Bonsoir, répondit-elle avec un léger sourire_

Sans attendre son autorisation, elle s'installa sur un fauteuil juste devant le bureau, et donc en face de son professeur, puis elle attendit qu'il prenne la parole.

_- Votre apprentissage touche à sa fin, vous maitrisez l'occlumancie en elle même, ainsi que la faculté de créer de façon convaincante des pensées et des souvenirs, et enfin, vous maitrisez aussi la légilimencie. Je n'ai plus grand chose à vous apprendre, vous serez infiltrée dès la rentrée, je vous conseille donc de profiter de vos vacances... Et de réfléchir une dernière fois.. Il n'est pas encore trop tard pour décider que l'ordre vous en demande trop._

**A**ucune ironie n'apparaissait dans ses propos, si elle refusait, si elle arrêtait là, il ne la considèrerait pas comme une lâche, il ne lui en voudrait même pas.. S'engager dans cette mission était une folie pure, et une part du professeur allait même jusqu'à espérer qu'elle dirait finalement non.

_- Je suis prête.  
- Dans ce cas, nous nous retrouverons à la rentrée, passez de bonnes vacances Black.  
- Merci, vous aussi. Répondit-elle avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce._

**E**lle remonta jusqu'à son dortoir dans le silence, heureuse de n'avoir croisé personne. Son dortoir lui aussi était désert d'ailleurs, Hermione était déjà partie au ski avec ses parents, quant à Ginny elle devait être occupée à dire au revoir à Dean.

**C**assandre fit rapidement ses valises, puis s'allongea sur son lit, son regard scrutait la pièce pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien oublié, lorsqu'elle tomba sur une pile de parchemins, sur sa table de nuit, sur le premier, Ginny avait laissé une petite note à son attention :

_« C'est des lettres de Fred.. Il va me détester s'il le sait, mais tu devrais jeter un coup d'œil.. »_

**P**iquée par la curiosité, elle commença à les lire.. Et le regretta très vite, à chaque fois qu'il parlait d'elle, c'était avec une rancœur évidente, et pour cause.. Il ne savait rien, elle ne pouvait rien lui dire.. Quand il parlait d'autre chose, il était monotone.. Triste, très loin du Fred qu'elle avait connu.. Ironiquement, les seuls moments où il semblait animé par quelque chose, c'était quand il parlait de sa rancune envers Cassandre, le reste du temps il était.. Amorphe.

**L**orsque Ginny regagna sa chambre, elle trouva Cassandre, endormie toute habillée, et les lettres éparpillées sur son lit. Avec un petit soupir elle les ramassa, borda son amie et se coucha à son tour, mais ne trouva pas le sommeil.. De toute évidence, ce qui se passait entre son frère et la brune était bien plus compliqué qu'une histoire de « je t'aime moi non plus »

**. . .**

**L**es vacances avaient commencé dans une ambiance maussade au terrier. Depuis l'arrivée de Cassandre, Fred était reparti dans son appartement du chemin de traverse, quant à George, il ne semblait pas décidé à adresser la parole à la jeune brune qu'il jugeait, bien malgré lui, responsable du malheur de son double.

**C**ette ambiance minait le moral de la brune, elle ne voulait que d'un noël paisible avant le début de sa mission, mais elle le voyait s'envoler en fumée sous ses yeux. Assise sur un bac du jardin du terrier, les pieds dans la neige, elle commençait même à se demander si elle ne ferait pas mieux de quitter le domicile des Weasley, pour ne pas totalement gâcher leur fête.

**P**longée dans sa réflexion, elle n'entendit pas tout de suite George s'assoir à côté d'elle, et sursauta violemment lorsqu'il passa sa main devant son visage, afin de la tirer de sa rêverie.

_- Désolé..  
- C'est pas grave, je t'ai juste pas entendu arriver..  
- Comment tu vas ?  
- Je sais pas. Bien, je suppose, c'est noël. Murmura-t-elle le regard dans le vide.  
- Celui qui n'a pas noël dans le cœur ne le trouvera jamais au près d'un arbre._*

**C**assandre se retourna brusquement pour faire face au visage de George, elle était ébahie.. Il comprenait peut-être finalement.. Peut-être qu'il ne la jugeait pas responsable.. Qu'il savait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix..

_- Je sais pas ce que tu ressens, je sais pas ce qui t'attend, je sais rien de tout ça.. Mais on s'est mal comportés, Fred et moi, lui en rentrant, et moi en t'ignorant.. Tu as sans doute besoin d'un vrai noël, avant d'affronter.. Tout ça. Je vais demander à Fred de venir ce soir  
- Essaye toujours, souffla-t-elle, dépitée d'avance._

**L**orsqu'il la quitta, elle pensait honnêtement que Fred ne serait pas présent le soir-même. Cependant, lorsqu'elle rejoignit la salle à manger des Weasley ce soir-là, les deux jumeaux étaient installés côte-à-côte, devant la grande table. Cassandre risqua un sourire timide à George, qui le lui rendit, alors que Fred l'ignora ostensiblement.. De toute façon, elle ne s'attendait pas à mieux. Elle s'installa elle aussi à la table, le plus loin possible des jumeaux et le repas commença.

**E**lle se sentait bien, à l'aise, la simple présence de Fred réussissait à l'apaiser, elle participa aux conversations, rit beaucoup, aida à débarrasser et à faire, magiquement, la vaisselle, histoire de ne pas avoir les mains vides. Lorsqu'il fut évident qu'il n'y avait plus aucune tâche à accomplir, elle sortit à nouveau prendre l'air, un peu plus détendue.

**S**on ex petit ami la rejoignit rapidement, et ils marchèrent ensemble quelques instants, dans le silence le plus complet. Puis, toujours sans un mot, Fred attrapa la main de Cassandre, la fit pivoter vers lui et l'embrassa fiévreusement.

**E**lle tenta de le repousser pendant une nano seconde, puis renonça tout aussi rapidement, après tout, elle en crevait d'envie. Lorsqu'il la relâcha, à bout de souffle, elle ne lui laissa qu'un court répit avant de goûter à nouveau à ses lèvres, en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

_- Tu m'as manqué Cassandre.._

**. . .**

**I**ls se réveillèrent côté à côté le lendemain matin, nus sous les draps de la chambre des jumeaux, que George avait eu la délicatesse de leur céder pour la nuit.

**C**assandre se sentait trop bien pour culpabiliser. Les baisers de Fred l'avaient ramenée à la vie.. A présent c'était certain, elle l'aimait.. De toutes les fibres de son petit cœur qui n'aurait bientôt plus le droit de ressentir, elle aimait, et ça la faisait planer. Elle posa la tête sur le torse de son amant, qui commença à lui caresser les cheveux, avant d'attirer le visage de la brune au sien, pour embrasser tendrement son front, puis ses lèvres :

_- Bonjour..._

**E**n guise de réponse, elle lui rendit son baiser, avant de lui dire bonjour à son tour.

_- Je voudrais m'excuser Cassandre..  
- Gné ? C'est pas à moi de le faire plutôt ?  
__- Non, j'ai fait l'égoïste, j'ai as voulu comprendre que t'avais pas eu le choix de me quitter.. J'ai eu ma période martyr, et j'en suis vraiment.. Désolé, j'ai pas été tendre avec toi quand j'en parlais..  
- Laisse tomber, comment veux-tu que je t'en veuilles ? Et puis, si on arrêtait de penser à tout ça, pour se contenter de profiter de nos quelques jours de tranquillité ?  
- J'approuve, complètement !_

**C**omme pour compléter ses paroles, sa bouche retrouva celle de la brune, alors qu'il la serrait contre lui.. Pendant quelques jours elle serait à nouveau sienne, c'était tout ce qui lui importait..


	11. C'est noël !

**Chapitre 10 déjà là ! Juste parce que j'ai eu des bonnes notes aux épreuves anticipées, juste parce que j'étais inspirée, juste parce que j'étais motivée quoi ! :D**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Au fait; j'oublie toujours de le dire mais : Moi = Cassandre, J.K Rowling = tout le reste.. uu'**

* * *

**I**ls trainèrent au lit quelques heures, jusqu'à midi à vrai dire, avant de se lever et de rejoindre le reste de la famille pour le déjeuner. Ils descendirent les escaliers main dans la main, et les Weasley ne purent s'empêcher de sourire niaisement lorsqu'ils remarquèrent ce détail. Celui qui, en revanche, n'avait aucune envie de sourire était Severus Rogue, dissimulé dans un coin de la pièce. Lorsque Cassandre le remarqua, son sourire se figea, et elle lâcha la main de Fred, comme si elle l'avait brulée. Il lui murmura à l'oreille :

_- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
- Je t'expliquerai, je reviens._

**E**lle le quitta, descendit rapidement les quelques marches qui la séparaient du salon et dit rapidement bonjour à toute la famille avant de sortir dans le jardin, suivie par le maître des potions, indifférente à la totale incompréhension de la tribu Weasley.

_- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?  
- Pourquoi vous vous entêtez à ne pas suivre mes conseils ?  
- C'est une manie chez vous de répondre à une question en en posant une autre ?_

**C**assandre s'arrêta de marcher et se retourna si brusquement que Rogue manqua de la percuter et ne s'arrêta que de justesse. Il la frôla légèrement et une espèce d'étincelle de colère naquit de ce contact. L'ambiance était chargée d'électricité, les yeux de Cassandre fusillaient Rogue, tandis que ceux de ce dernier fixaient profondément la brune, tentant de lire en elle, en vain. Son enseignement avait porté ses fruits.

_- Écoutez Black, vous mettez en danger Weasley, ça au fond c'est votre problème, je vous ai informée, vous n'en avez pas tenu compte, soit. Mais je ne tolèrerai pas que vous échouiez par sa faute, je ne tolèrerai pas qu'il mette votre travail et votre concentration en danger.  
- Ne vous en faites pas pour ça._

**I**l y eut un silence, pendant lequel Severus Rogue et Cassandre Black s'affrontèrent du regard, puis, la colère s'effaça de cet échange, sans pour autant en réduire l'intensité. Ils s'interrogeaient silencieusement, et semblaient se comprendre.

_- Je vous fait confiance, termina-t-il simplement, sans aucun mépris, ni aucune ironie, je crois vraiment que vos pouvez y arriver._

**C**assandre ne su pas quoi répondre. Elle leva seulement les yeux vers son professeur, avec une mine étonnée. Jamais il ne lui avait dit ça, il l'avait félicitée une fois, avait daigné lui accorder quelques regards bienveillants, et une poignée de sourires en coin, mais sa confiance.. Jamais auparavant.

_- J'ai été.. Merlin, mon comportement avec vous au mois de septembre est inqualifiable.  
- J'aimerai autant qu'on n'en parle pas. Il y a plus important en ce moment. Mais quand tout sera fini, j'exigerai des excuses, en bonne et due forme._

**C**ette tentative d'humour fit sourire Rogue, en coin, encore une fois. Il acquiesça silencieusement, puis lui fit un léger signe de main avant de transplaner. Cassandre resta contempler quelques minutes l'endroit où il avait disparu, la tête fourmillant de pensées. Puis elle se rendit compte que ses doigts commençaient à geler, et elle se mit à souffler dessus tout en faisant demi-tour pour regagner le terrier.

**E**lle n'avait plus vraiment faim. Cependant elle s'assit à côté de Fred et se servit une part du délicieux gratin de Molly tout en lui faisant un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Il passa rapidement une main dans son dos et déposa un léger baiser au coin de ses lèvres. Le repas se termina dans la bonne humeur, et Ginny pris Cassandre à part dès la fin de celui-ci, pour la cuisiner visiblement. Elle la tira par le bras et la traina dans sa chambre avec une force jusqu'à présent insoupçonnée. Après avoir claqué la porte elle se retourna son amie et commença :

_- Petite.. Cachottière !  
- Écoute Ginny, c'est arrivé hier soir.. Tu voulais vraiment que je vienne te réveiller ? Et honnêtement, j'avais beaucoup mieux à faire de ma nuit !  
- Beurk. Non.. Vraiment, je suis comme Ron sur ce point-là, c'est mon frère, alors épargne-moi les détails.  
- Arrête de me poser des questions alors, s'esclaffa la brune._

**E**lles s'assirent sur le lit et discutèrent une bonne partie de l'après midi, de Fred, de leur séparation, même si Cassandre n'avait pas le droit d'être très bavarde à ce sujet, mais aussi de Ginny, Dean, et Harry. Ginny n'était pas stupide, et avait remarqué que le survivant n'était plus très amical avec Dean, et se demandait pourquoi. Après avoir pesté parce que « Mon Dieu, qu'est ce que vous pouvez être bouchés quand vous vous y mettez » elle essaya de lui dire que Harry éprouvait des sentiments pour elle, sans tout dévoiler pour autant, et elle le fit avec succès. Puis elle la quitta pour rejoindre Fred.

**. . .**

**L**e matin de noël, Fred réveilla Cassandre d'une délicate caresse sur la joue, puis d'un baiser :

_- Joyeux noël !  
- Noël ? Cadeaux ! BANZAAAAAAAAAAI !_

**C**assandre sauta hors du lit et dévala les escaliers, poursuivie de près par un Fred mort de rire devant l'enthousiasme débordant de sa petite amie. Elle dérapa dans le salon et s'arrêta in extremis devant sa chaussette rouge, suspendue avec les autres à la cheminée du salon des Weasley. Elle plongea son bras dedans et en sortit quelques paquets : Une écharpe, venant de Molly, un manuel historique de potions, de la part d'Hermione, un album photos datant de la période où les maraudeurs étaient à Poudlard, de la part de Remus, et beaucoup d'autres cadeaux.. Dont une petite fiole, à l'étiquette signé de deux initiales : S.R

_- Rogue t'a envoyé un cadeau ?  
- Ouais, il semblerait..  
- C'est quoi ?  
- J'en sais rien, figure-toi._

**I**l n'y avait aucune indication, aucun nom de potion ou de filtre, rien. Cassandre la rangea cependant soigneusement dans sa poche, elle aurait sans doute son utilité à un moment ou un autre, Rogue n'était pas du genre à offrir quelque chose pour rien.

_- J'ai aussi un cadeau pour toi, murmura le roux en passant sa main dans les cheveux de sa petite amie  
- Ah oui ?_

**I**l ne répondit pas, et sortit seulement de sa poche un petit écrin, qu'il tendit à Cassandre. Elle l'ouvrit, et il révéla une chaîne d'or blanc, à laquelle était suspendue un petit pendentif, un chien de profil, qui galopait, avec un petit diamant en guise d'oeil.

_- Patmol.. Murmura-t-elle, émue aux larmes  
- Je me suis dit.. que ça te ferait du bien.. commença maladroitement Fred  
- Et tu avais raison.. Merlin.. Il est magnifique.. Merci mille fois !  
_  
**C**assandre leva ses cheveux afin de dégager sa nuque, et Fred attacha le collier autour de son cou, avant d'y déposer un léger baiser. Puis elle se retourna, et enroula ses bras autour du cou de son petit ami avant de l'embrasser passionnément..

_- Joyeux Noël Fred.. Je t'aime.. lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille, pour la première fois.  
- Je t'aime aussi.._

**L**eur moment de tendresse fût interrompu par la fratrie Weasley au grand complet, qui dévala les escaliers plus bruyamment que jamais avant de courir vers la cheminée, au moins aussi impatiemment que l'avait fait Cassandre quelques minutes plus tôt.

_- Joyeux noël les amoureux !  
- Merci Ginny ! Répondit Cassandre avec un sourire._

**M**olly descendit quelques minutes plus tard pour préparer le petit déjeuner de noël, accompagnée d'Arthur. elle fit des oeufs et du bacon frit pour une cinquantaine de personnes, et eut bien raison car, quelques minutes plus tard, Rémus Lupin frappa à la porte, suivit de Tonks, Fol oeil, Kingsley, et une bonne partie de l'ordre du phénix au final.

**R**émus allait pour souhaiter joyeux noël à sa « presque fille », comme il l'appelait secrètement, lorsqu'il remarqua le pendentif à son cou. Fred lui en avait parlé quelques semaines plus tôt, et Lupin ne pu s'empêcher de lui faire un sourire appréciateur, il avait très bien choisi.

**S**es réflexions furent interrompues par un boulet de canon aux cheveux bruns qui lui sauta dans les bras, et lui fit un immense câlin.

_- Joyeux noël, p'tite Cassandre, murmura-t-il avant de lui faire un bisou sur le front  
- Joyeux noël Rémus, lui répondit-elle en souriant, malgré les quelques larmes qui naissaient dans ses yeux, il est génial, ton album..  
- J'espère qu'il t'a plu... Je veux pas qu'il te rende triste, juste qu'il te fasse du bien..  
- T'inquiètes pas pour ça._

**I**l lui fit un petit clin d'oeil et s'éloigna, tandis que Harry venait à son tour vers elle :

_- Joyeux noël cousine !  
- Joyeux noël petit cousin, continua-t-elle en riant avant d'ébouriffer tendrement les cheveux déjà bien rebelles du sorcier._

**I**ls s'assirent tous à la grande table de la salle à manger et commencèrent le repas, en faisant honneur à la délicieuse cuisine de Molly Weasley. Cassandre capta le sourire de Rémus, l'éclat de rire de Ginny, le clin d'œil de George, et la délicate main de Fred sur son épaule pour quelques secondes.. Elle était juste.. Bien. Elle rit bruyamment quand Tonks renversa son verre, se resservit plusieurs fois.. durant tout le repas, elle sentit le regard de diamant du chien posé sur elle, à un moment, elle aurait juré l'avoir vu sourire.


	12. Le début de la fin

**Voici le chapitre 11 ! Un peu en avance, pour une fois ^^ j'essaye de retrouver un rythme régulier pour la publication, je vais essayer un chapitre par semaine, j'espère que ça le fera :)**

**Au fait, j'ai trouvé des titres pour les chapitres, je vais modifier tout ça :)**

**sinon, j'oublie tout le temps le disclaimer mais, en gros : Moi = Cassandre, J.K Rowling = tout le reste.. uu' (Fred aussi ouais )**

* * *

**L**es vacances étaient finies. Cassandre venait de regagner Poudlard et reprendrait les cours le lendemain, elle retrouverait également l'habitude des entrevues avec son professeur de potions le lendemain soir, même s'il ne serait plus question d'exercices défensifs, mais de questions de stratégie.

**F**red et elle n'avaient pas rompu, elle avait décidé de lui laisser une chance de lui prouver qu'il était capable de supporter cette mission, et une folle part d'elle-même espérait qu'il réussirait, elle avait trop besoin de lui. Cependant, la majorité de son être était loin d'être aussi optimiste.

**E**lle venait d'arriver dans le bureau de Dumbledore, par portoloin et s'apprêtait à regagner son dortoir lorsqu'un bruit l'interpella, il venait des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Des larmes.. Une voix, entrecoupée de sanglots se faisait entendre. Piquée par la curiosité elle entra discrètement, et se cacha dans un coin, en essayant d'en entendre le maximum.

**L**a personne en larme sortit violemment de la cabine dans laquelle il était et se plaça devant un miroir.. Cassandre connaissait cette silhouette.. ces cheveux blonds.. Presque blancs.. Malfoy. Cependant sa réflexion fût interrompue par un bruit de vers brisé, le blond venait de donner un coup de poing dans le miroir, et hurlait de douleur à présent. « Pourvu qu'il ne me voie pas » priait silencieusement la brune, dont la cachette précaire était de plus en plus compromise.

**U**n deuxième reflet apparut sur les restes du miroir brisé.. Harry observait Malfoy, l'air légèrement ébahi. Ils sortirent leurs baguettes en même temps et un déluge de sortilèges commença à pleuvoir dans les toilettes des filles, seule la voix du fantôme tentait de les forcer à s'arrêter, en vain ! Malfoy allait lancer un doloris, lorsqu'Harry cracha une formule inconnue aux yeux de la brune.. Sectumsempra ?

**A**ussitôt, de larges entailles se dessinèrent sur le visage et le corps de Malfoy, qui s'écroula au sol, en tremblant de tous ses membres tandis que du sang coulait de ses multiples plaies. Pantelant, Harry regardait ce qu'il avait commis, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur horrifiée.

_- AU MEUTRE ! Commença à hurler Mimi Geignarde, MEUTRE DANS LES TOILETTES DES FILLES !  
- Ferme-la pauvre idiote ! Hurla Cassandre, sortant de sa cachette, jugeant qu'il était peut-être temps pour elle d'intervenir.  
- Cassandre ? Depuis quand t'es là ? Demanda Harry  
- On s'en fou ! Dégage avant que quelqu'un arrive !  
- Mais..  
- Dégage je te dis !_

**H**arry ne posa pas une question de plus et pris la fuite tandis que Cassandre s'agenouillait auprès de Draco.. Il était toujours conscient, mais ça ne tenait plus qu'à un fil.. Elle murmura quelques formules pour calmer l'hémorragie, en vain, il saignait de plus belle, les yeux dans le vide. A un moment cependant, il fût suffisamment conscient pour se rendre compte du fait que la brune tentait de prendre soin de lui, et il la remercia comme il pu, en lui serrant doucement la main.

_- Pourquoi tu m'aides ? Murmura-t-il  
- J'en sais rien, grogna-t-elle faussement revêche, alors qu'au fond elle se sentait plutôt attendrie. Mais tais-toi, continua-t-elle, ne t'épuise pas inutilement._

**C**e moment.. Relativement privilégié fut interrompu par Rogue qui venait de débarquer dans les couloirs, probablement alerté par Mimi Geignarde qui avait continué à hurler au meurtre dans les couloirs.

_- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
- J'en sais rien,je l'ai trouvé ici, mentit la brune, le regard plongé dans celui de son professeur._

**E**lle créa rapidement le souvenir de la découverte de Malfoy, au cas où Rogue aurait l'envie de vérifier, mais il ne le fit même pas, et se contenta de la chasser des toilettes tandis qu'il transportait le blessé à l'infirmerie.

**C**assandre leur emboita le pas et, lorsque leurs chemins se séparèrent elle se mit à courir jusqu'à la tour de gryffondor, en passant le portrait sans faire attention à la mine outrée de la grosse dame à laquelle elle avait plus crié le mot de passe qu'autre chose. Une fois dans la salle commune elle se jeta sur Harry, qui était occupé à jouer aux échecs avec Ron. Ce dernier hurla, complètement paniqué :

_- Cassandre ? Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?  
- Heu.. Gné ?  
- Tu es couverte de sang..  
- Ah ça, c'est pas moi.. continua-t-elle avec un regard de biais vers Harry, d'ailleurs, si ça te dérange pas, je dois parler à mon cher cousin._

**E**lle n'attendit pas la moindre réponse du rouquin et tira le brun par le col de sa chemise jusqu'à un coin plus tranquille de la pièce, où ils s'assirent sur des fauteuils. Cassandre nettoya le sang séché de ses vêtements et croisa les bras, fusillant Harry du regard, dans l'attente d'une explication. Il ne fit que lui tendre un livre de potions dans lequel était griffonnée la formule dans la marge.

_- Mais encore ?  
- J'ai ce livre depuis le début de l'année.. Les consignes des potions sont modifiées à la main, et marchent mieux.. Et il y a quelques sorts que je ne connaissais pas..  
- Et donc, en espèce d'idiot que tu es, tu as voulu les utiliser, sans savoir leur effet. Tu as peut-être tué Malfoy !  
- Je savais pas..  
- T'es vraiment un idiot, tu devrais rendre ce livre.  
- Hermione essaye de me convaincre depuis septembre, elle a pas réussi, alors te fatigue pas.  
- Parce qu'en plus tout le monde sait que tu l'as, sauf moi ? Écoute, je veux bien te laisser être bon en potions si ça te fait plaisir, mais si j'apprends encore une fois que tu as failli tuer Malfoy ou qui que soit d'autre, je renonce à te couvrir.  
- Quoi ?  
- Rogue est venu, quelques minutes après ton départ, je t'ai couvert. Ne me le fait pas regretter._

**E**lle se leva sur ces mots et quitta la salle commune, direction l'infirmerie. Mine de rien, elle s'inquiétait pour Malfoy, il n'avait vraiment pas l'air en bon état.. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, la vision du serpentard endormi la rassura, elle allait faire demi-tour lorsqu'il l'appela. Elle s'approcha donc de lui et s'assit sur une chaise à côté de son lit.

_- Comment tu vas ? Murmura-t-elle, sans trop savoir quoi dire d'autre  
- Mieux.. Toi et Rogue m'avez sauvé la vie..  
- J'ai rien fait, le mérite revient à Rogue._

**L**e silence revint.. Cassandre tentait de regarder ailleurs, mais ses yeux étaient comme attirés par les fines cicatrices qui recouvraient à présent le blond, il s'en rendit rapidement compte.

_- T'inquiètes, mon corps d'Apollon ne va pas rester dans cet état éternellement, les cicatrices vont s'estomper._

**E**lle n'avait rien à lui répondre, et en fait se sentait plutôt gênée d'être venue à présent

_- Tu as besoin de repos.. Je vais te laisser..  
- D'accord. Et.. Au fait..  
- Je n'ai pas l'intention de me vanter de t'avoir aidé, t'en fais pas._

**E**lle grimaça légèrement et s'en alla, sans qu'il aie le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. L'étrange gentillesse de Draco l'étonnait toujours autant..

**. . .**

**L**e lendemain soir, cet instant de paix était à des milliers de kilomètres dans les pensées de la brune, sa journée de cours s'était mal passée, elle était trop terrorisée par son infiltration le soir-même pour penser à autre chose, et avait manqué de faire exploser le laboratoire de potions deux fois.

**E**nfermée dans la salle de bain de son dortoir, elle se préparait. A quoi doit ressembler une mangemort ? Se questionnait-elle devant son miroir, elle devait se créer un personnage.. Elle enfila un haut noir, manches ¾ et légèrement décolleté, un slim noir lui aussi, et une paire de bottines à talons. Elle laissa tomber ses cheveux bruns en boucles épaisses le long de son dos et assombrit ses paupières à l'aide de fard à paupières noir.

**E**lle quitta la tour de gryffondor par un passage secret qui menait directement aux cachots. A ce moment-là, Cassandre n'existait plus en tant que telle et avait été remplacée par une Cassandre Black,toujours fille de Sirius, toujours Gryffondor.. Mais à des lieues de la fille qu'elle était vraiment.

**E**lle quitta le passage secret et marcha d'un pas qui se voulait assuré vers le bureau de Rogue, ses talons claquaient sur le sol de pierre, et elle tremblait légèrement, la panique commençait à se faire très sérieusement sentir. Elle frappa à la porte et Rogue ouvrit immédiatement, et Cassandre entra dans la pièce :

_- Vous êtes prête ?  
- Je crois, murmura Cassandre d'une voix blanche.  
- Vous arriverez escortée par Bellatrix, ne grimacez pas ! La reprit Severus Rogue devant sa mimique dégoutée, c'est la meilleure solution. Cette réunion n'est pas sensée s'éterniser, elles sont souvent brèves ces derniers temps. Vous savez transplaner ?  
- Oui !  
- Alors, allons-y._

**I**ls quittèrent le château par le passage secret de la sorcière Borgne, et une fois arrivés chez Honneydukes, ils transplanèrent.

**L**a brune arriva quelques secondes après son maître et commença à scruter l'épaisse obscurité à la recherche de Bellatrix Lestrange, qu'elle aperçu rapidement. Elle n'eût même pas à aller vers la meurtrière de son père, c'est cette dernière qui vint à lui.

_- Tu t'es perdue ma jolie ?  
- Il semblerait que non, puisque que j'ai trouvé la personne que je cherchais, répondit Cassandre d'une voix assurée. Cassandre Black, continua-t-elle.  
- Black ? Comme..  
- Sirius, oui, mon.. « père »  
- je me suis fait un plaisir de l'achever tu sais..  
_  
**C**assandre avait envie de vomir, cependant elle maintint son masque en place et fit semblant de rire à la réplique de Bellatrix. Elle s'inventa des souvenirs, et eût raison car la mangemort sonda son esprit une première fois, avant de décider qu'elle était honnête, et qu'elle pouvait la présenter au seigneur des ténèbres. La première étape était franchie.

**E**lle entra dans la cour d'un manoir, aux murs de pierre noire, et au jardin aussi immense que.. Sinistre. Accompagnée de Bellatrix, Cassandre parcouru les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de la porte de l'immense batisse et repéra les armoiries Malfoy frappées sur le battant..

**ç**a y était, elle allait vraiment vomir. Si Draco était là ce soir, elle allait craquer.. Personne ne devait la voir comme ça.. Et surtout pas lui, finalement..

**L**es deux femmes entrèrent dans une sorte de salle à manger. Une longue table entourée de chaises remplissait la pièce. Seul le siège de Bellatrix restait libre. A côté d'elle se tenaient Narcissa Malfoy... Et son fils unique. Il ne la remarqua pas tout de suite, Cassandre eut donc le temps de le détailler à loisir : ses cicatrices avaient quasiment disparu, ses poings étaient serrés sur la table et.. Il tremblait, il semblait terrorisé.

_- Maître.. Je vous présente.. Une invitée. Commença Bellatrix, en s'inclinant_.

**T**ous les regards se tournèrent vers les deux nouvelles arrivantes, et en particulier celui de l'homme à la tête de serpent qui dirigeait cette assemblée. Il se leva silencieusement et s'approcha de la jeune brune. Toujours sans un mot il posa une main sur sa tempe, et scanna ses pensées. Cassandre s'y était préparée, et passa donc cette étape sans trop de problèmes, cependant, au bout de 5 minutes elle se sentit faiblir. Rogue se tendit imperceptiblement sur sa chaise, et la brune redoubla d'efforts pour maintenir ses barrières. Il s'éloigna d'elle, apparemment satisfait. Et elle fut installée.. Entre Severus Rogue et Draco Malfoy.

**«**y'a vraiment un Dieu là-haut qui se fou de ma gueule » pensa la brune en s'installant entre les deux mangemorts, le visage impassible et les mains posées à plat sur la table. Draco se retourna vers elle et la dévisagea, mais elle ne lui accorda pas un regard, elle n'était pas là pour ça.

**V**oldemort se leva et prit la parole, Malfoy tourna donc la tête vers lui pour l'écouter. Il parlait de l'ordre, de sa progression, mais ça, bien sûr, Cassandre la connaissait. Elle restait cependant attentive.. Voldemort sous estimait l'ordre.. Ils étaient deux membres sous ses yeux et il ne voyait rien.. Sa plus grande erreur résidait en le fait qu'il se croyait invincible.

**L**a réunion se termina très vite, Cassandre et Rogue s'en allèrent chacun de leur côté, ils se retrouvèrent dans la cave d'Honeydukes.

_- Comment j'ai été ? Questionna la brune, fébrile.  
- Très bien, répondit le professeur, qui semblait cependant nerveux.  
- Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
- Il a des doutes. Pas vis-à-vis de vous, vous avez vraiment été excellente, mais il commence à se rendre compte de la puissance de l'ordre.. Il va falloir être très prudents._

**I**ls rejoignirent le passage secret tout en continuant leur discution, Cassandre savait qu'elle finirait par être capturée mais il fallait que ça soit le plus tard possible, histoire qu'elle puisse vraiment être utile. Elle quitta Rogue au niveau des cachots et remonta discrètement à son dortoir, lorsqu'elle croisa Malfoy, qui sortait, à l'évidence d'un autre passage secret. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Cassandre, un éclair terrifié passa dans ses yeux :

_- Qu'est ce que tu faisais là-bas ? Je comprends pas Black.. C'est pas ta place.. T'as rien à faire parmi nous..  
- Si tu dis rien pour moi, je dis rien pour toi.. Pour le reste, n'essaye pas de comprendre.. S'il te plaît._

**S**ans attendre de réponse de sa part, elle se mit à courir jusqu'à son dortoir, et s'enferma dans la salle de bain, en faisant son possible pour ne pas réveiller ses amies. Lorsqu'elle s'observa dans le miroir.. Elle grimaça, elle se donnait envie de vomir.. Elle se démaquilla rapidement et se coucha le cœur gros, les larmes aux yeux.. Les aveux de Bellatrix l'avaient tué.. Elle avait aimé le tuer.. Et elle avait dû en rire.. Elle se leva à nouveau de son lit, prise de nausées et vomit.. Elle se sentait mal.. Putain.. Elle se sentait bien trop mal..

**E**lle quitta en catimini sa tour et, en évitant les rondes des préfets et de Rusard, arriva à sortir du château et à rejoindre la tour d'astronomie. Elle monta tout en haut, pour découvrir que son professeur avait eu la même idée qu'elle :

_- Quelque chose ne va pas Black ?  
- Je peux pas dormir.. Je me dégoute.. répondit-elle amèrement, entre deux sanglots étouffés.  
- Je suis désolé de vous avoir menée là. Vraiment.. à 17 ans.. J'avais pas le droit de vous demander ça.  
- Laissez tomber, pour le moment vos excuses ne changent rien. Mais gardez-les en stock, pour ça aussi vous allez devoir me supplier de vous pardonner._

**E**lle rit doucement, et Rogue sourit légèrement lui aussi. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit sur la tour, sans un mot, jusqu'à ce que la brune s'endorme et que son professeur ne la ramène à son dortoir avant d'aller se coucher à son tour. Cependant, il ne ferma pas l'oeil de la nuit.. Rongé par ce qu'il allait bientôt devoir faire pour maintenir sa couverture.. Elle ne pourrait jamais le pardonner.. Pas après ce qu'il allait très bientôt devoir faire..


	13. Trahison

**So ! Voilà le chapitre 12 ! Je ne laisse pas le suspens plus longtemps, et vous autorise à vous jeter dessus !**

**Disclaimer : Bla.. Bla.. Bla, moi Cassandre.. Bla.. Bla.. Bla J.K Rowling le reste.**

* * *

**L**es semaines passèrent, rythmées par les réunions avec Voldemort et ses partisans. Une boule de peur s'était lourdement logée dans le ventre de Cassandre, et ne voulait plus en bouger, elle devait vivre avec au quotidien. Elle avait peur quand elle arrivait au manoir Malfoy, quand elle en partait, , quand elle retrouvait Rogue et,enfin, quand elle croisait Draco Malfoy dans les couloirs.

**I**ls ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole depuis la première réunion, à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient au manoir ils faisaient comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Ils savaient tout les deux que l'autre n'avait rien à faire là bas, mais ne faisaient rien pour se dissuader l'un l'autre, ils avaient leurs raisons, et ils le savaient.

**C**assandre s'affala sur son lit à la sortie des cours ce soir-là, elle était épuisée, et ressentait cette fatigue dans chacun de ses muscles. Entre les cours, les devoirs, les ASPICs qui approchaient et sa mission, elle n'avait plus de temps pour rien, et se sentait en permanence sur le point de faire une crise de nerfs. Son regard dévia vers une pile de parchemins, qui termina de la déprimer. Les lettres de Fred, 3 semaines de missives auxquelles elle n'avait pas apporté une seule réponse.

**P**ourquoi ? Parce qu'elle n'avait rien à lui dire. Elle ne pouvait pas lui parler de sa mission et n'avait pas le cœur à disserter sur ses sentiments pour lui. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'elle le laissait sans réponse, pour qu'il se lasse, qu'il s'éloigne. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il souffre, mais était incapable de faire autrement, elle n'avait plus de temps à lui consacrer, et plus le temps de s'en attrister non plus.

**U**ne fois de plus, elle s'endormit à cinq heures de l'après midi, sans avoir dîner, trop heureuse d'avoir l'occasion de rattraper ce sommeil dont elle manquait cruellement. Pendant ce temps, Fed Weasley faisait les cent pas dans sa boutique, s'avouant petit à petit vaincu par un adversaire contre lequel il n'avait jamais été de taille. Il irait la voir le soir-même, il ne pouvait plus rester sans réponses.

**. . .**

**C**assandre fût réveillée vers 22h par Ginny, qui la secouait énergiquement :

_- Fred est dans la salle commune, et pas vraiment de bonne humeur, tu devrais y aller._

**L**a brune se leva donc, sans répondre à son amie et attacha rapidement ses cheveux en un chignon flou avant de quitter son dortoir. Elle était inquiète, mais savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas repousser ce moment plus longtemps, Fred ne pouvait pas rester comme ça, elle le refusait.

**L**orsqu'il vit une silhouette dans les escaliers, il ne reconnu pas tout de suite sa petite amie. En effet, elle s'était affinée, ses hanches était moins généreuses, sa taille moins marquée, ses joues plus creusées. Elle avait de gros cernes sous les yeux, mais son regard gris pétillait toujours, et il tenta de se raccrocher à ça.

_- J'étais fou d'inquiétude Cassandre.. murmura-t-il.. pourquoi t'as pas répondu à mes lettres ?_

**I**l voulu la prendre dans ses bras, et elle le laissa faire, mais ne ressentit que bien peu de réconfort à cette étreinte. Il comprit très vite, et la relâcha :

_- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
- Je n'ai plus.. Le temps, ni l'énergie pour ça Fred.. répondit-elle, les yeux baissés. On le savait..  
- Ta mission, c'est ça ?_

**C**assandre hocha simplement la tête. Fred n'était pas en colère contre elle, elle avait voulu essayer de rester avec lui.. Mais finalement elle avait eu raison depuis le début, c'était simplement impossible.

_- Quand tout sera fini.. murmura-t-il  
- Je te demande pas de m'attendre Fred. Même si je crois que j'aimerai autant que tu ne me remplaces pas tout de suite, question d'ego, continua-t-elle avec un léger rire.  
- T'en fais pas pour ça, la coupa le roux, totalement sérieux. Je.. Ne peux pas rester..  
- Alors file, répondit-elle en souriant très légèrement.. On se reverra, ne t'en fais pas._

**A**ucun d'eux deux n'était sûr de cette affirmation, mais ils en avaient besoin, ils avaient besoin de croire que ce n'était pas un adieu.. Besoin de croire qu'ils vivraient.

**F**red quitta la salle commune, et Cassandre l'imita, elle devait aller voir Rogue, et était horriblement en retard. Elle commença donc à courir en direction des cachots mais, bien sûr, croisa sur la route Monsieur le préfet de Serpentard, Draco Malfoy, en train de faire sa ronde.

_- T'es pas sensée être dans ta tour toi ? Grogna-t-il  
- Quoi, tu vas m'enlever des points ?_

**C**ette provocation sonna étrangement faux dans la bouche de la brune, elle n'avait vraiment pas la tête à ça..

_- Non. En fait ça m'arrange, je voulais te parler.  
- Mmh?  
- Je.. Je veux pas que tu reviennes._

**I**ls comprirent tous les deux de quoi il parlait. Il ne voulait plus la revoir au manoir Malfoy. Cassandre leva un regard étonné vers lui, mais il garda le silence quelques instants, se contentant de la fixer d'un regard un brin suppliant :

_- Tu es aussi Mangemort que Potter, Weasley ou Granger. Termina-t-il, je le sais pertinemment. Tu prends trop de risques.. Je.. J'ai peur pour toi.. à chaque fois que tu es là depuis le soir où.._

**S**a voix se brisa légèrement et il ne termina pas sa phrase, mais cette fois aussi Cassandre avait compris. Il parlait du soir où Voldemort était rentré tellement en colère que toutes les personnes autour de lui avaient subi ses foudres, à coups de Doloris. Draco avait été épargné.. Mais pas Cassandre. Il l'avait vue étalée sur le sol, à essayer de contenir ses hurlements pour ne pas en recevoir un deuxième. Et il l'avait vue se relever, dignement, et ne rien dire.

_- Je n'ai pas le choix Draco. Et, autant ne pas te le cacher, je n'ai aucune envie d'y retourner. Ne m'en demande pas plus, j'ai pas le droit de t'en parler.  
- C'est en rapport avec toutes ces fois où je t'ai vue sortir du bureau de Rogue ?  
- Ne m'en demande pas plus je t'ai dit. Et c'est pas la peine d'essayer de me suivre.  
- Je.. Comment.. sors de mon esprit non mais oh ! Je pensais pas avoir besoin de l'occlumancie avec toi..  
- Désolée de te décevoir._

**E**lle tourna les talons et s'en alla à toute vitesse vers le bureau de Rogue. Elle fut soulagée de voir que Draco ne la suivait pas, et frappa donc trois coups à la porte.

**S**on professeur ne lui ouvrit pas toute suite, elle dût poireauter de longues minutes devant la porte avant qu'il l'autorise à entrer. A la grande surprise de la brune, il avait les yeux rouges :

_- Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

**I**l ne répondait pas, et continuait à tourner en rond dans son bureau, en faisant comme si son élève n'était pas là. Son corps était secoué de tremblements.. De sanglots ? Cassandre comprit vite que son professeur, que Severus Rogue pleurait. Elle attrapa fermement son bras et arrêta sa ronde infernale. Elle plongea sans regard, dans celui, humide, de l'homme et attendit.

_- Je suis.. Méprisable Black.. J'ai détruit votre vie..  
- Mais encore ? Le pressa-t-elle, maintenant inquiète. Elle avait un horrible pressentiment  
- Il avait des doutes.. Sur moi depuis des mois.. Pour maintenir ma couverture intacte.. Je..  
- Vous avez quoi ?  
- Je vous ai vendue Black.. articula-t-il entre deux sanglots désespérés._

**E**lle le relâcha brutalement, et dût même se retenir pour ne pas le gifler. Son cœur était brisé en un milliard de miettes.. Il l'avait trahie.. Elle n'avait été.. Qu'un appât destiné à maintenir sa couverture.. depuis le début.. La haine et la colère s'emparèrent d'elle, et elle cassa le peu d'objets qui se trouvaient à sa portée, avant de finalement se mettre à hurler :

_- Je vous ai confié ma vie ! Contre tout le monde j'ai décidé de vous suivre ! J'étais la seule qui vous faisait confiance ! Et vous m'avez trahie.. J'avais.. Vraiment confiance en vous._

**C**ette dernière phrase fût murmurée.. Les yeux de Cassandre la brulaient, les larmes en coulaient.. Et elle se haïssait de pleurer ainsi, elle se haïssait de lui avoir fait confiance et de s'être jetée dans la gueule du loup, absorbée par sa stupide envie de sauver le monde.

_- J'irai me rendre demain, marmonna-t-elle. Ils seront tous là, ils auront tous vent de votre fidélité.  
- Je..  
- Taisez-vous. Je ne veux plus vous entendre, ni vous voir. Vous me donnez envie de vomir._

**E**lle quitta le bureau en claquant la porte et reprit la route de son dortoir. Elle se faufila silencieusement dans son lit et après avoir jeté un sort de surdité ponctuelle sur Hermione et Ginny, elle s'autorisa à fondre en larmes, et pleura à s'en dessécher, jusqu'aux premières heures du matin.

**. . .**

**L**e lendemain soir arriva bien trop vite au goût de la jeune fille. Elle voulait dire au revoir à ses amis mais savait qu'il ne fallait pas, que ça les alarmerait, et qu'ils l'empêcheraient de partir. Il ne fallait pas.. Elle avait donc juste essayé de passer le plus de temps possible avec eux dans la journée, et ils avaient apprécié, sans poser de questions.

**E**lle se prépara donc à rejoindre les mangemorts. Vêtue d'une longue robe de sorcière noire, les paupières assombries par un fard à paupière fumé, et les cheveux tombant dans son dos. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle commune, elle fit un sourire à Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Elle leur dit à plus tard, en agitant joyeusement la main, alors qu'au fond, son cœur se craquelait, parce qu'elle ne reviendrait sans doute pas.

**U**ne fois dans les couloir, elle ne laissa pas tomber son masque d'impassibilité. Même lorsqu'elle retrouva Rogue devant le passage secret elle ne cilla pas. Ils arrivèrent à Honeydukes sans un mot, et sortirent dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard.

L'immense château apparaissait au loin, et Cassandre s'autorisa à l'admirer pendant quelques minutes, peut-être pour la dernière fois.. A cette pensée son cœur se serra imperceptiblement. Elle se laissa le droit de verser quelques larmes, puis, toujours sans un regard vers Rogue elle tua toute émotion ou sentiment qui pouvait poindre en elle. Enfin, elle transplana.


	14. Captivité

**Voilà le chapitre 13 ! Je ne m'attarde pas en bla bla inutiles, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : Draco Malfoy et Rogue ne sont pas à moi.. T_T moi j'ai la teigne brune complètement suicidaire. Chacun son truc !**

* * *

**E**lle arriva au manoir en même temps que Draco. Ils étaient seuls, et Cassandre commença à presser le pas, s'attendant à ce qu'il l'ignore, comme d'habitude, mais il l'interpela :

_- Cassandre !  
- Quoi, encore ? Répondit-elle en se retournant, furieuse. Tu comptes encore me répéter que je suis pas sensée être là et que tu veux que je m'en aille ? Mais je le sais putain ! Et je veux m'en aller ! Mais c'est pas aussi simple, et tu es bien placé pour le savoir, non ?  
- Je.. Oui, tu as raison, c'est tout sauf simple.  
- Ravie de te l'entendre dire. _

**S**ans attendre de réponse du blond elle s'engagea dans l'allée sombre, et rejoignit la grande salle de réunion, où seuls les sièges de Draco et de la brune étaient encore libres. Elle s'assit, et il la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, sans un regard. Puis, Voldemort se leva :

_- Cassandre, Draco.. J'ai presque cru que vous ne nous feriez pas l'honneur de votre présence ce soir..  
- Désolée maître, murmura la brune en inclinant la tête, suivie par le blond.  
- Ne te fatigue pas Cassandre, il y a eu des murmures.. Venant de gens plus honnêtes que toi.._

**C**assandre eu presque envie de rire.. Rogue, plus honnête qu'elle envers Voldemort ? Il n'y avait rien de plus risible. Elle releva la tête et fixa l'homme a tête de serpent, l'invitant à poursuivre, un brin insolente.

_- Une taupe de l'ordre du phénix.. Voyez-vous ça.._

**D**raco se retourna brusquement vers la brune, s'attendant à une réaction de sa part.. Mais au fond, il savait que c'était vrai, et ne fût pas étonné de ne pas la voir démentir. Elle lui jeta un léger regard d'excuse, genre « je t'avais bien dit que c'était pas simple », et se leva.

_- Severus Rogue m'a avancé cette théorie.. Et j'aurai dû m'en douter. Une Gryffondor, la fille de Sirius Black, s'il vous plaît ! Tu as presque réussi ma jolie.. Mais on ne berne pas le seigneur des ténèbres.. Tu vas vite le comprendre._

**D**'un coup de baguette, il fit léviter la brune et l'immobilisa, allongée à un mètre au dessus de la table centrale, juste devant.. Draco et Rogue. Elle était terrifiée, et chercha dans les yeux de Rogue une once de réconfort, qui ne vint pas, son regard était glacé, et il fixait un point au loin.

_- Severus, l'honneur te revient.  
- Pardon maître ?  
- Sort ta baguette Severus, tu as découvert sa trahison, l'honneur de lui faire payer te revient.._

**C**assandre grimaça d'horreur. Non seulement Rogue ne serait pas là pour la réconforter, mais c'est lui qui allait se charger de la torture de son apprentie. Elle le regarda se lever, et sortir sa baguette. Ses yeux n'exprimaient plus rien, et la brune allait fermer les siens, lorsqu'elle sentit les prunelles bleues de Draco Malfoy posées sur elle.

**E**lle tourna légèrement la tête, et plongea son regard dans celui du blond. Severus Rogue leva sa baguette, et lança un premier Doloris. Cassandre hurla de douleur, se tordit dans tous les sens, mais ne quitta pas une seule seconde Draco du regard. Elle le regardait toujours lorsqu'il commença à verser quelques larmes.

**L**e second Doloris arriva, et les larmes de Cassandre rejoignirent celles du blond, tandis que ses hurlements redoublaient. Severus Rogue contemplait, horrifié, les conséquences de ses actes. Il avait envie de baisser sa baguette, de saisir la brune, et de transplaner avec elle, de la ramener à Poudlard, et ensuite, de passer la nuit à s'excuser, en espérant finir par obtenir son pardon. Mais sa baguette ne lui obéissait pas, et il continua. Jusqu'à ce que la brune retombe lourdement sur la table, inconsciente.

**D**raco eût envie de hurler, en voyant la jeune fille étalée devant lui, inconsciente, les membres pliés selon des angles étranges, et les joues zébrées de larmes rendues noires par le maquillage. Il leva les yeux vers le responsable de l'état de la jeune femme. Son regard était vide, froid.

_- Merci Severus. J'ose cependant espérer que tu ne l'as pas tuée.. On pourrait en avoir encore besoin. Vérifie, Draco._

**I**l acquiesça silencieusement et, délaissa sa baguette, il posa la main sur la gorge de la brune, à la recherche d'un pouls. Il se surpris à divaguer sur la douceur de la peau de Cassandre, avant de se re-concentrer sur son objectif premier, était-elle en vie ? Il sentit un léger battement contre sa paume, et se retint de hurler de joie. Elle était encore en vie..

_- Elle est vivante.  
- Très bien. Amène-la aux cachots Draco. _

**D**'une main tremblante, le blond leva sa baguette et fit léviter la brune en direction des cachots, il la suivait de près. Lorsqu'ils furent hors de la vue de l'assemblée, Draco attrapa Cassandre et cessa de la faire léviter pour la porter jusqu'au sous-sol. Elle s'agitait doucement dans ses bras, sur le point de reprendre conscience.

**I**ls arrivèrent en bas, et à l'aide de sa baguette il ouvrit la grille d'une des cellules, et déposa le plus délicatement possible la brune sur le sol de pierre froide. Il attrapa une bassine et un tissu, qui trainaient dans un coin et, à l'aide de sa baguette, essaya de remplir la bassine d'eau, mais ses bras tremblaient et il mettait de l'eau partout.

**U**ne fois qu'il fût à peu près satisfait de son action, il attrapa le bout de tissu et l'humidifia, puis il commença à nettoyer délicatement le visage de la jeune fille, qui termina de reprendre connaissance grâce à la sensation de fraicheur apportée par l'eau froide.

_- Draco ?  
- Shhh, murmura-t-il, en continuant à s'occuper d'elle. Ne te fatigue pas inutilement..  
- C'était moi qui te disait ça il y a quelques semaines, lui répondit-elle en riant faiblement  
- Comment tu fais pour rire ?  
- J'en sais rien, j'ai dû prendre un sérieux coup sur la tête, je suis plutôt vaseuse, grimaça-t-elle.. Et j'ai mal partout.._

**C**assandre tenta de se lever, soutenue par Draco, et fit très rapidement le tour de sa cellule.

_- Alors c'est ça le plan maintenant ? Me laisser dépérir ici et y laisser venir les mangemorts en manque de torture, pour assouvir leurs pulsions une fois de temps en temps ? J'aurai voulu crever.. Tout plutôt que ça.._

**E**lle se laissa tomber au sol, les bras autour des genoux, dépitée. Elle était déjà affamée, et sentait que ça n'était que le début des horreurs qui l'attendaient.. Elle avait bien raison.

_- Ne dit pas ça.. je t'aiderai à t'échapper, tu verras..  
- Je ne te crois pas..Tu feras comment, hein ? T'es comme moi, sauf que ta cellule est plus confortable que la mienne. T'es prisonnier dans ta propre maison Malfoy, essaye pas de me dire le contraire..  
- C'est dingue d'avoir raison à ce point.. Je dois retourner à Poudlard maintenant.. J'essayerai de passer de voir le plus souvent possible.. Promis_

**A**près hésitation, il déposa un léger baiser sur le front de la brune, et s'en alla à toute vitesse. La salle de réunion était à présent déserte. Il quitta le manoir, puis le domaine Malfoy, dans lesquels il était impossible de transplaner, et le fit donc une fois dans la rue. Arrivé à pré au lard, il rejoignit rapidement le château par un passage secret situé dans la cave de la tête de sanglier.

**U**ne fois dans son école, il ne risquait plus rien. En tant que préfet, il pouvait prétendre être en train de faire sa ronde pour expliquer sa présence tardive dans les couloirs. Il dévala les escaliers en direction des cachots et allait rejoindre sa salle commune, lorsqu'il eût une autre idée. Il continua son chemin jusqu'au bureau du professeur Rogue, où il frappa à la porte, impatiemment.

**L**e professeur lui ouvrit et Draco entra dans le bureau, qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur.

_- que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite Malfoy ?_

**L**e sarcasme était faible, et Rogue ne semblait même pas avoir pris un quelconque plaisir à le dire, il était sorti par réflexe plus qu'autre chose. Malfoy avait donc raison, il était lié à la capture de la brune, et s'en voulait.

_- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, avec Cassandre ?  
- Cela ne vous regarde pas, Draco.  
- Pourquoi l'avez-vous dénoncée, si vous semblez le vivre si mal ?  
- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, continua-t-il, ennuyé.  
- Je veux savoir.  
- Une fois pour toute, je ne vous dirais rien Malfoy ! Hurla-t-il, excédé. Quittez cette pièce !  
- Je ne vous laisserai pas détruire sa vie Rogue.  
- Trop tard, souffla-t-il. Soudainement épuisé._

**I**l s'installa sur un fauteuil de la pièce, à côté d'une petite table basse sur laquelle trônait une bouteille de whisky pur feu, déjà entamée.

_- Vous buvez professeur ?  
- Vous n'en avez jamais marre d'être une insupportable fouine, Malfoy ?  
- Je ne veux pas que Cassandre meure..  
- Moi non plus..  
- Je la sauverai, continua-t-il, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.  
- Vous aurez toute ma sympathie quand vous y arriverez. Maintenant, arrêtez de vous mêler d'histoire qui sont bien plus complexes que tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer, et sortez_.

**D**raco obéit, il n'avait plus de questions après tout. Il rejoignit sa salle commune déserte et alla se coucher, même si, de toute évidence, il ne trouverait pas le sommeil. Quant à Rogue, il se resservit un verre de whisky pur feu, en observant le crépitement des flammes. La mission qui avait été menée pour maintenir sa couverture avait été un succès.. Mais cette victoire lui laissait un arrière goût amer dans la bouche.

**. . .**

**C**assandre était désespérément seule, tapie dans un coin de sa cellule, frigorifiée et affamée. Elle se demandait comment la situation pouvait s'empirer, et il y avait pas mal de réponses à cette question.

**L**a première fut l'arrivée d'un mangemort, qui sortit Cassandre de ses pensées. Elle tenta de l'identifier, c'était Dolohov. Un être cruel, qui avait dû se sentir particulièrement frustré de ne pas avoir participé à la torture de la jeune traîtresse.

_- Bonsoir ma jolie.. commença-t-il d'une voix de basse avant de s'approcher d'elle, la baguette à la main._

**E**lle aurait voulu hurler, mais son cri resta bloqué quelque part dans sa gorge. Elle aurait voulu fuir, courir à toutes jambes mais elle était trop affamée, ses jambes ne la portaient plus. Elle ne pu que se tapir au fin fond de la cellule. Le premier doloris arriva, et elle ferma les yeux, toujours incapable de hurler, même sous la douleur. Entre deux sorts, elle essayait de retrouver le regard de Draco, et de retrouver l'étrange sensation de réconfort qu'elle avait ressentit en le fixant, quelques heures plus tôt.

**C**assandre se raccrocha à cette image le plus longtemps possible, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'effondre, inconsciente et que le mangemort s'en aille, satisfait.


	15. Il faut que tu reviennes

**_Bonjouuur ! Voici le chapitre 14, avec deux petits jours de retard ^_^'. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_**

* * *

_- ça fera deux gallions, six mornilles et trois noises mademoiselle !  
- Les voici !  
- Merci, passez une bonne journée, au revoir !  
- Au revoir !_

**L**a cliente quitta la boutique de farces et attrapes, et Fred lâcha le masque de sourire posé sur ses lèvres. Ça faisait maintenant 4 semaines qu'il avait parlé à Cassandre dans sa salle commune, et autant de temps qu'elle avait disparu. Personne n'avait de nouvelles, ni Ron, ni Ginny, ni Harry.. Personne ne savait rien.

_- Prend une pause si tu veux.. On est pas trop occupés aujourd'hui.  
- T'es sûr George ?  
- Ouais, t'inquiète.. va prendre l'air un peu._

**F**red fit un petit sourire à son double, et quitta la boutique les mains dans les poches. Il écoutait une chaîne de radio clandestine tenue par son ami Lee Jordan tous les jours, dans l'espoir d'une nouvelle, en vain. Toutes les éditions des quatre dernières semaine s'étaient terminées par un : « on est toujours sans nouvelles de la sorcière Cassandre Black. ». Le roux ne s'était pas habitué à cette phrase, et elle le poignardait en plein cœur, un peu plus chaque fois qu'il l'entendait.

**C**'était la fin du mois de février, le temps devenait peu à peu plus clément, les jours se rallongeaient.. Le printemps arrivait, et avec lui l'anniversaire de son amie, le 5 mars.. Elle allait avoir 18 ans, et personne ne savait où elle était.

**I**l transplana au square Grimmaurd, une réunion y aurait lieu dans quelques heures, il voulait parler à Remus avant, voir s'il avait des nouvelles, ou des idées.. Il le trouva dans la cuisine, les coudes sur la table, la tête entre les mains.

_- Toujours rien ?  
- Toujours rien, confirma le loup garou en levant la tête._

**I**l avait l'air encore plus épuisé que d'habitude, sa robe de sorcier était froissée, ses cheveux étaient ternes, et sa mine pâle et défaite, il n'avait pas dû dormir depuis des nuits.. Ajoutons à ça les immenses valises violettes sous ses yeux.. Le tableau était complet.

**F**red tira une chaise et s'installa à côté de son ancien professeur. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, et se contenta d'une maladroite étreinte amicale.. Il n'avait pas les mots pour ça :

_- Il faut qu'elle revienne Fred.. murmura-t-il, la voix brisée il faut qu'elle revienne..  
- Je sais.. J'ai peur pour elle..  
- Elle est forte, t'en fais pas. T'as déjà vu Cassandre Black renoncer ?  
- Jamais._

**. . .**

**L**a réunion allait commencer, les membres de l'ordre n'attendaient plus que Rogue pour commencer. Il arriva quelques minutes en retard, la mine fermée et s'installa. Il observa l'assemblée, ils avaient tous la même préoccupation.. Il ne pouvait taire la raison de l'absence de Cassandre Black plus longtemps. Il se leva donc, et prit la parole :

_- Avant de.. Commencer, j'ai des nouvelles à vous donner.. Des nouvelles de Miss Black.  
- Pourquoi vous en sauriez plus que nous ?  
- Vous me laissez continuer Weasley ? Répondit Rogue, la voix teintée d'ennui. Donc, Cassandre Black a été, en septembre dernier, chargée d'une mission secrète, qui lui a été confiée par Dumbledore et moi-même. Elle devait intégrer les rangs de Voldemort. Elle a commencé début janvier, et.. Rien ne s'est passé comme prévu, elle a été démasquée et capturée il y a quatre semaines.  
- Où est-elle maintenant ?  
- Prisonnière, dans le QG de Voldemort._

**I**l ne leur avait pas dit la vérité à propos de sa mission, ils n'auraient pas compris. Ils n'auraient pas compris qu'elle avait été un sacrifice qui avait sauvé l'ordre, et se serraient simplement attardés sur la perte qu'elle aurait représenté au niveau humain. Severus Rogue ne voulait pas qu'elle meure, oh que non, mais il savait qu'elle était consciente de ce qu'elle représentait, et qu'elle savait que même si elle mourrait, ça ne serait pas pour rien.

_- Comment avez-vous pu ?_

**L**a voix de Fred avait fusé, il était le premier à réagir. Il s'était levé, sans s'en rendre compte, et fusillait son ancien professeur du regard. Cassandre était enfermée dans un cachot, était peut-être torturée ou pire, elle était peut-être morte.. Et tout ça à cause de l'homme qui se tenait devant lui.

_- Elle n'a même pas 18 ans.. Comment avez-vous pu la mêler à ça ?  
- On était responsables d'elle Severus ! Commença Remus, bouleversé, Sirius nous l'a confiée à sa mort, on devait prendre soin d'elle ! Pas la jeter dans la gueule du loup !  
- Je sais.. Mais je peux vous promettre qu'elle a sauvé l'ordre, et qu'elle était parfaitement consciente de ce qu'elle faisait.  
- Si je dois enterrer la fille de mon meilleur ami, je crois que savoir qu'elle a sauvé l'ordre ne suffira pas à me consoler. _

**L**a réponse du loup garou clôtura prématurément la réunion, il quitta la pièce sans un regard pour le maître des potions, cependant, lorsque Fred passa à côté de lui, il s'arrêta :

_- Est-ce que vous avez pu la voir ?  
- Pas encore. Mais.. Je vais essayer de le faire.  
- Donnez-moi juste de ses nouvelles si vous pouvez, c'est tout ce que je demande.  
- Je le ferai._

**I**l quitta la pièce, suivi par Rogue, tandis que les autres membres de l'ordre continuaient à l'insulter et à comploter contre lui dans son dos. Il ne s'attarda pas une seconde de plus et transplana jusqu'au QG de Voldemort.

**I**l parcourut l'allée du manoir à grandes enjambées, dans un tourbillon de capes et de robes noires. Il entra dans le manoir, heureusement désert à cette heure et dévala rapidement les escaliers qui le séparaient des cachots.

**I**l croisa sur la route Macnair, un mangemort qui rangeait sa baguette, un air satisfait et un sourire épanoui sur le visage. Rogue comprit immédiatement d'où il revenait et sentit la nausée l'envahir.. Il s'inquiétait sérieusement de l'état dans lequel il allait retrouver son élève.

**I**l poussa la grille de sa cellule, attentif au moindre bruit que son oreille pouvait saisir. Il entendait des sanglots dans un coin.. Il jeta un lumos, et son masque d'impassibilité tomba complètement devant une Cassandre à moitié nue, roulée en boule à même le sol de pierre froid et salle et en larmes.

_- Bla.. Cassandre ?_

**I**l approcha légèrement sa baguette du visage de la brune, pour découvrir qu'il était recouvert de grossières entailles, en observant de plus près, il découvrit que de nombreuses autres blessures du même style tailladaient son corps amaigri.

_- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
- Macnair.. Il a voulu.. Il a essayé de me déshabiller.. Je pouvais pas le laisser.. Je voulais pas le laisser faire ça.. Et.. ça lui a pas plu. Je pouvais pas le laisser me toucher.. Continua-t-elle en sanglotant._

**R**ogue craqua complètement.. Il se laissa tomber contre la paroi de la cellule et fondit en larmes. Tout était profondément de sa faute.. Il ne pouvait accepter d'être la cause de tant de souffrance.. D'être la raison de la destruction d'une si belle âme, d'une sorcière si talentueuse.. Il sentit Cassandre se rapprocher légèrement, et se blottir contre lui, simplement à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur humaine. Elle essuya délicatement ses larmes, mais elles ne s'arrêtaient pas de couler..

_- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait de vous Black ? Demanda-t-il entre deux sanglots, est-ce que vous pourrez me pardonner un jour pour.. Tout ce que je vous ai fait ?  
- Je sais pas. Je sais vraiment pas. Mais, je sais que pour me dénoncer vous n'avez vraiment pas eut le choix.. Vous auriez juste dû me le dire, tête brûlée comme je l'étais, j'aurai quand même accepté, en sachant que ça revenait à.. Un suicide, en fait.  
- Vous n'allez pas mourir Black.  
- Je préfèrerai mourir plutôt que subir la perversion de ces malades.  
- Vous allez sortir de là.  
- Et vous comptez vous y prendre comment ?  
- J'en sais foutrement rien, mais je peux au moins vous promettre que vous vivrez.  
__- Vous essayez de soulager votre conscience ?  
- Non, même si je peux vous jurer qu'elle est bien lourde. Je.. Vous méritez mieux que ça Black.. Mieux que mourir à 17 ans au fond d'un cachot minable._

**E**lle lui offrit son premier sourire depuis des mois, et le força à détourner les yeux le temps qu'elle remette correctement ses vêtements. Puis, Severus Rogue attrapa un bassine et un peu d'eau, et commença à nettoyer délicatement les plaies de la brune. Puis, à l'aide de sa baguette il fit cicatriser les plaies comme il le pouvait, elle avait subit une blessure magique difficile à soigner, mais il fit de son mieux.

**P**uis, une fois qu'elle se fût à peu près endormie, il quitta le manoir, et regagna Poudlard. Il ne croisa aucun élève dans les couloirs, et arriva à ses appartements sans encombres. Il se débarrassa de sa cape et de sa robe, et s'affala dans son fauteuil. Puis il se souvint de sa promesse et attrapa un parchemin et une plume, puis il commença à écrire, rapidement :

_« Elle va aussi bien que possible, et je vais m'assurer que ça continue.  
S. Rogue »_

**I**l plia le parchemin, le scella et écrivit soigneusement «Fred Weasley » dessus. Il le déposerait à la volière le lendemain matin. Il se reposa dans son fauteuil, et commença à corriger des copies. Ses pauvres élèves n'aurait jamais eu autant de rouge sur leurs copies que ce soir-là.


	16. Solitudes

**Voilà le chapitre 15 :D perso j'en suis assez contente, j'espère que vous l'aimerez ! Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

**E**n plein milieu de la nuit, une lueur fit sortir Cassandre de l'espèce de sommeil dans lequel elle était tombée. Cette lumière provenait de l'escalier. Instinctivement, elle se traina sur le sol, jusqu'au coin de sa cellule, passa ses bras autour de ses genoux, et ferma très fort les yeux.. Pour les rouvrir, lorsque la grille de sa cellule s'ouvrit brutalement. Elle leva instinctivement le regard, pour tomber sur.. Draco Malfoy. Un imperceptible soupir de soulagement franchit ses lèvres :

_- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?_

**L**e blond ne répondit pas avant d'avoir insonorisé la cellule, et avant de l'avoir rendue complètement sombre, pour un visiteur extérieur. Puis il s'agenouilla, et passa son bras autour de la taille de la brune, pour l'aider à se relever, car elle n'était plus capable de le faire toute seule. Cassandre s'appuya contre lui et tendit difficilement les jambes, pour essayer de se maintenir debout.

_- J'ai pas oublié.. Murmura simplement le blond avant de prononcer sur le même ton une incantation_

**U**ne légère étincelle sortit de sa baguette, et éclata en une multitude d'autres, qui s'assemblèrent pour former des lettres, puis des mots flottant dans l'obscurité :

_« Joyeux anniversaire Cassandre »_

**L**es jambes de la jeune fille tremblaient de plus en plus, elle n'arrivait pas à tenir debout, elle n'avait plus assez d'énergie pour ça.. S'en rendant compte, Draco l'aida à s'assoir. Cassandre sentit l'émotion l'envahir.. Elle avait oublié.. Elle ne savait même pas que c'était son anniversaire..

_- On est déjà le 5 mars ?_

**S**a voix tremblait.. Draco s'attendait à tout sauf à ça, il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que son amie avait pu perdre la notion de temps au point d'en oublier même son anniversaire..

_- Je crains.. J'arrive avec un sort de merde qui fait 3 étincelles, alors que ce dont tu as le plus besoin c'est.. Un repas. Je suis désolé.. Je voulais te faire plaisir..  
- Shhhh.. ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir que tu y penses tu sais.. Il faut pas que tu t'attires des ennuis avec moi tu sais..  
- Je me fiche d'avoir des ennuis.  
- Moi non, si tu en as je me retrouve toute seule. Et là je deviens quoi hein ? Garde profil bas.. Pour moi.  
- D'accord.._

**I**l s'assit à côté de la brune, et elle se blottit simplement contre lui, avant de s'endormir à nouveau, rassurée. Le blond la regarda attendri quelques minutes et commença à lui caresser doucement les cheveux avant de s'endormir à son tour.

**D**raco se réveilla le premier lorsque le jour se leva. Il était temps pour lui de s'en aller.. Du bout des doigts, le blond caressa la joue de Cassandre, en lui murmurant de se réveiller. La brune ouvrit délicatement les yeux et lui fit un petit sourire, qui se dissipa lorsqu'ils entendirent des pas venir de l'escalier..

_- Je dois y aller.._

**I**l embrassa doucement le front de la jeune fille et se leva. Après avoir murmuré un « finite incantatem », il quitta la cellule sans un regard pour la jeune fille. Il croisa Bellatrix devant la grille, et ses poings se serrèrent imperceptiblement, il se retourna vers la brune, inquiet pour elle, mais sa cellule était de nouveau magiquement obscure, il ne voyait plus rien, et dû donc se résoudre à s'en aller..

**P**endant ce temps, Bellatrix était entrée dans la cellule de la prisonnière, et l'avait sèchement refermée derrière elle.

_- Lève-toi._

**Ç**a avait presque été dit avec douceur, mais Cassandre ne s'y était pas trompée, ça avait tout d'un ordre. Elle s'agrippa comme elle pouvait aux parois et essaya de se redresser.. en vain. Même toute la bonne volonté du monde ne pouvait effacer les effets de plusieurs semaines de malnutrition, elle était incapable de se lever toute seule et semblait être sur le point de hurler de douleur à cahque mouvement.

**C**e spectacle distrayait Bellatrix, au début. Mais elle en eut vite assez et, grâce à un imperium, la mangemort fit se tenir debout la brune, qui tremblait toujours autant, les larmes au bord des yeux.. La sensation était étrange.. Elle n'avait plus aucune force, et faisait tout pour s'assoir, alors qu'une pression étrangère maintenait ses jambes tendues, elle avait mal.. Et une telle envie de hurler.

**D**'un seul coup, Bellatrix stoppa le sort, et Cassandre s'étala de tout son long sur le sol de pierre, sous les éclats de rire hystériques de sa tortionnaire. Cette dernière s'approcha de la brune, un air mauvais sur le visage et commença à parler :

_- Alors.. Pour qui tu travaillais hein ? Qui t'a aidée à entrer ?  
- Je ne dirais rien !  
- Je pensais bien que nous allions rencontrer ce problème.._

**L**e premier doloris d'une longue série arriva.. En vain, Cassandre ne dénoncerait pas Rogue. Lorsque Bellatrix s'en rendit compte elle arrêta de lui lancer des impardonnables, pour se rapprocher d'elle, jusqu'à la frôler..

_- On a pas encore suffisamment écrasé ta dignité.. Tu t'entêtes à la garder.. Tu comprendra bientôt qu'il serait mille fois plus sûr pour ta survie de coopérer  
- je ne coopèrerai jamais avec vous. Plutôt mourir.  
- Mais tu vas en mourir ma jolie.. T'en fait pas pour ça.. Tel père, telle fille..  
- Vous la première.  
- Tu ne peux même pas tenir debout toute seule, ricana la mangemort, tu crois vraiment que tu arrives me faire peur ?_

**S**ur ces mots, elle quitta la cellule en claquant la grille, laissant la brune seule, et c'était pas plus mal, la compagnie de la mangemort n'était pas des plus agréables. Son estomac grondait, et ses yeux piquaient.. Elle était encore fatiguée, à ne rien faire.. La faim l'épuisait. Elle s'allongea le plus confortablement possible et tomba dans un demi-sommeil agité, dans lequel passait parfois, en un éclair, le visage de Draco Malfoy.

**. . .**

**L**es vacances de printemps se terminaient, et les élèves de Poudlard qui étaient au square Grimmaurd devaient se préparer à regagner leur école, et retardaient le plus possible cet instant.. Ils ne voulaient pas repartir sans Cassandre.

**D**ans le salon, Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Molly et Remus se firent un léger signe de tête, et, sans un mot, éteignirent ensemble les bougies du gâteau d'anniversaire posé sur la table. Les 18 chandelles s'arrêtèrent de briller et de chanter en plein milieu d'un retentissant joyeux anniversaire.

**I**ls avaient travaillé sur ce gâteau et sur cette fête d'anniversaire toute la journée, l'espace de quelques heures ils avaient réussi à penser que Cassandre était sortie en ville, qu'elle devait rentrer le soir, et qu'il fallait lui faire une surprise pour ses 18 ans. Jusqu'au bout ils y avaient tous cru. Mais, maintenant que la pièce était à nouveau plongée dans le noir, maintenant que les bougies étaient réduites à l'obscurité et au silence, ils se souvenaient que Cassandre n'était pas sortie en ville.. Elle ne rentrait pas à la maison.

**S**'en voulant mutuellement d'avoir été si naïfs, ils se séparèrent : Fred et George retournèrent au chemin de traverse, Molly et Remus transplanèrent au terrier, quant à Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione, ils retournèrent chacun dans leur chambre pour terminer de préparer leurs affaires, le tout dans le silence le plus complet.

**S**ur la table de chevet d'Harry trônait une photo sorcière de Cassandre et lui, et malgré son animation, l'image semblait figée, tarie, obsolète.. Elle n'inspirait plus de réconfort à son propriétaire. Au début ça marchait, quand il s'inquiétait pour elle il regardait cette photo, la revoyait sourire, et son moral remontait en flèche. Cassandre était forte. Mais, tout avait changé depuis qu'il avait su qu'elle avait été faire prisonnière par les mangemorts. Même avec toute sa force, elle était trop fragile pour eux.

**I**l arrêta de remplir sa valise, le temps d'y donner un immense coup de pied, qui le fit immédiatement grimacer de douleur. Il se sentait insupportablement inutile, et ça le rendait dingue. Ginny entra dans sa chambre, et le surpris en train d'insulter sa valise. Elle l'attrapa doucement par le bras et le força à s'assoir sur son lit.

_- calme-toi.. Murmura-t-elle, pour le réconforter.  
- Je peux pas.. Pas en sachant où elle est_

**G**inny n'avait rien à répondre à ça.. Elle essayait d'imaginer ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, mais en vain, ça paraissait beaucoup trop douloureux pour être vivable. La dernière membre de sa famille, sa cousine, était à la merci des mangemorts, on ne savait même pas si elle était encore en vie.. C'était le genre de douleur qu'on ne pouvait pas imaginer devoir ressentir un jour..

**A**lors, à court de mots elle le pris dans ses bras, et le laissa pleurer sur son épaule lorsqu'elle remarqua les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elle laissa Harry se raccrocher à elle, et lorsqu'il voulu l'embrasser, elle ne le repoussa pas, et l'embrassa à son tour. Ginny rêvait depuis plusieurs années de son premier baiser avec Harry.. Et jamais au grand jamais elle ne l'aurait imaginé comme ça.. Mais il avait besoin d'elle.. Et elle avait besoin de lui.

_- Tu n'es pas seul Harry.. Tu n'es pas seul.._

**L**e brun ferma les yeux, et se laissa bercer par les paroles de Ginny.. Il y croyait presque.. en tout cas, à ce moment précis, il se sentait moins seul..


	17. The last goodbye, i swear

**J'ai la flemme de blablater, so, chapitre 16 online, bonne lecture ! :)**

**Moi = Cassandre; J.K Rowling = le reste**

* * *

**D**eux semaines avaient passé. Cassandre avait peu à peu recommencé à prendre des forces, Draco avait tenu parole et avait réussi à lui apporter de la nourriture, pour compléter les maigres repas que daignaient parfois lui donner les mangemorts. Elle avait repris un tout petit peu de poids, et pouvait à nouveau tenir debout. Pas trop longtemps, bien sûr, mais elle se sentait déjà moins infirme, et commençait à retrouver l'espoir.

**E**lle se disait que s'il l'aidait à reprendre des forces c'est parce qu'il avait un plan pour qu'elle s'échappe d'ici, et qu'elle avait besoin de toute son énergie pour ça. Mais elle n'avait jamais osé lui demander.. Par peur d'être déçue, sans doute.

**P**ourtant, lorsqu'il arriva dans sa cellule ce matin-là, un étrange sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il lui amenait ce qui ressemblait à un petit déjeuner :

_- Bonjour Cassandre !  
- Bonjour.. répondit-elle, suspicieuse  
- Quoi ? J'ai l'air trop euphorique, c'est ça ? J'suis grillé ?  
- Il semblerait..  
- j'ai peut être un plan pour te faire sortir d'ici.._

**E**lle n'écoutait plus.. cette phrase l'avait catapultée au milieu des étoiles.. Elle se voyait déjà libre, avec ses proches, dans les couloirs de Poudlard, pouvoir recommencer à réviser ses ASPICs, redevenir une élève normale.. Elle ne rêvait que de ça..

**U**ne espèce de craquement la fit sortir de ses pensées, pour découvrir un Draco Malefoy avec le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et.. Un elfe de maison ?

_- Je suis Dobby, l'elfe libre ! Draco Malfoy m'a demandé si je pouvais sauver Cassandre Black !  
- Que que quoi ? Marmonna la brune, sans rien comprendre.  
- Les elfes peuvent transplaner ici.. leur magie est différente de celle des sorciers..  
- Et tu-sais-qui sous estime les créatures magiques! Continua la brune, en souriant  
- Exactement ! Donc, j'ai voulu essayer.. et ça a marché ! Dobby, tu penses que tu peux la ramener chez elle ?  
- Bien sûr que Dobby peut ! Répondit l'elfe, tout sourire _

**C**assandre avait un vrai sourire aux lèvres et, sans réfléchir, elle se jeta dans les bras de Draco, qui la serra contre lui, avant de la relâcher :

_- Allez.. Va-t-en.. Ne me dit pas que tu veux rester une seconde de plus ici !  
- En effet, je n'en meurs pas d'envie.. On se revoit à mon retour à Poudlard !  
- Je..  
- C'est le dernier au revoir, je te le jure*_

**I**ls se firent un dernier sourire, et Cassandre attrapa la main de Dobby. Ils transplanèrent ensemble

**. . .**

**R**émus Lupin tournait en rond square Grimmaurd, d'énormes cernes sous les yeux. La pleine lune de la nuit précédente avait été épuisante, la potion tue loup avait eu du mal à canaliser le trop plein de démence qu'il ressentait depuis la disparition de Cassandre, chaque pleine lune le laissait un peu plus exténué.

**A**lors qu'il allait rejoindre sa chambre pour se reposer un peu, il entendit un craquement au rez-de-chaussée.. Très léger, presque imperceptible, mais assez pour ses oreilles lupines. Il descendit les escaliers, le coeur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Il se passait quelque chose.. Il le sentait.

**L**e couloir était plongé dans l'obscurité, il n'entendait qu'un très léger souffle.. Et le bruit de son coeur battant la chamade. Il lança un lumos.. Et retint de justesse un énorme un cri de joie. Cassandre était assise en tailleur sur le sol, les yeux fermés, probablement fatiguée par le transplanage. À côté d'elle se tenait Dobby, essouflé.

**C**assandre ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, elle avait peur de découvrir qu'elle avait rêvé, et qu'elle était toujours prisonnière de son cachot humide. Cependant, elle dû les ouvrir lorsqu'elle sentit la douce peau d'une main caresser sa joue. Son regard croisa.. des yeux noisettes, remplis de larmes..

_- Remus ?_

**I**l ne répondit pas, et se jeta sur la brune qu'il serra contre lui. Leurs larmes se mélangèrent, larmes de soulagement et de bonheur, l'enfer était derrière eux.. Ils s'étaient retrouvés.

_- Tu veux quelque chose ? Manger ? Dormir ?  
- Prendre une douche, manger, et dormir ! Répondit-elle en souriant.  
- Va te laver, je te prépare quelque chose pendant ce temps !  
- Merci !_

**E**lle se dirigea dans la salle de bain et se déshabilla devant le miroir. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois elle observait son corps.. et ce qu'elle voyait la choquait. Elle ne savait pas le nombre de kilos qu'elle avait perdu, mais elle était à des siècles de son ancien corps. Elle n'avait plus de hanches, plus de fesses, plus de cuisses.. Ses cheveux avaient poussé et tombaient en boucles ternes et abimées le long de son dos.. sa peau était terne.. Mais son regard avait recommencé à briller. S'accrochant à cette image elle entra dans la douche et commença à se laver.

**E**lle resta dans la douche une bonne heure, profitant de la délicieuse sensation de l'eau chaude ruisselant sur son corps. Puis lorsqu'elle en sortit, elle s'entortilla dans une immense serviette blanche et partit à la recherche de vêtements. Elle en trouva quelques uns dans la chambre qui avait dû être celle d'Hermione durant les dernières vacances. Un jean et un t-shirt trainaient, ainsi que des sous-vêtements. Cassandre soupçonnait son amie de les avoir laissés là au cas où elle réussirait à s'enfuir.

**L**a brune enfila rapidement la tenue, et fit tenir comme elle pouvait son pantalon avec une ceinture. Elle allait devoir racheter des vêtements.. Ou simplement devoir jeter un sort de rétrécissement sur ceux qu'elle possédait déjà.. A condition d'avoir à nouveau une baguette, la sienne lui avait été enlevée par les mangemorts.

**U**ne fois habillée et les cheveux démêlés, elle redescendit dans la cuisine, où Remus l'attendait, un livre à la main :

_- J'ai presque cru que tu étais allée te coucher..  
- Oh non, je suis juste restée longtemps sous la douche !_

**I**ls ne savaient pas quoi se dire.. Elle s'installa donc à table et commença à manger les œufs au bacon que lui avait préparé son parrain, cependant, elle dû s'arrêter au bout de quelques bouchées :

_- C'est pas bon ? S'inquiéta Remus  
- Si, c'est très bon ! J'ai juste plus l'habitude de manger autant.. murmura la brune, gênée.  
- Mmh.. Bien sûr.._

**L**e loup garou marmonna un « evanesco » et le reste du repas de Cassandre s'évapora. Un silence gêné s'installa, et Cassandre le brisa en se levant pour aller se coucher.

_- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?  
- Heu.. J'ai besoin de vêtements, et aussi d'une baguette  
- Je vais te trouver ça, va te reposer en attendant.. Il y a une réunion de l'ordre, à 18h, si jamais tu te sens en forme.. ça leur fera du bien de te savoir de retour..  
- Je viendrai.  
- D'accord, dort bien.  
- Merci!_

**A**près hésitation, Remus serra légèrement sa filleule dans ses bras avant de la laisser monter se coucher. La brune monta les escaliers et se dirigea vers une chambre.. Elle ne savait pas laquelle prendre et alla donc dans celle d'Hermione. Sans faire attention à la décoration de la pièce, elle se déshabilla, se roula en boule sous la couette, et s'endormit presque immédiatement.

**. . .**

**L**a réunion avait commencé depuis quelques minutes. Fed n'était pas vraiment attentif à ce qui s'y disait, il avait du mal à s'intéresser à autre chose qu'à Cassandre depuis quelques semaines. A un moment cependant, le discours relativement monocorde de Kingsley fût interrompu par quelqu'un qui frappa à la porte :

_- Fred, tu veux bien aller ouvrir ? Demanda Remus, étrangement souriant.  
- Heu.. Ouais.._

**L**e roux se leva, et se dirigea vers la porte, alors que toute l'assemblée retenait son souffle.. Il ouvrit le battant et sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre pendant une seconde, avant de repartir trop vite, beaucoup trop vite.. C'était un rêve, ça ne pouvait être qu'un rêve.. Cassandre ne pouvait pas se tenir là devant lui.. Et pourtant elle était là, à lui sourire, un brun tristement tandis que son parrain reprenait la parole :

_- Je devais aussi vous parler d'un acte héroïque.. Accompli par un certain Dobby.._

**L**a fin de sa phrase fut noyée par les cris de joie que poussèrent alors l'ordre du Phénix au complet, à l'exception peut-être de Severus Rogue, qui manifestait son soulagement d'une façon mille fois plus discrète, il souriait, simplement.

**L**a réunion se termina quand même et Cassandre quitta la pièce après avoir salué un bon nombre de personnes euphoriques. Elle montait les escaliers lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler :

_- Cassandre ?_

**E**lle aurait reconnu la voix de Fred entre mille.. Elle se retourna donc et tenta de lui offrir un sourire convaincant, mais elle ne parvint qu'à grimacer avant de s'assoir sur une marche, déjà épuisée. Le roux parcourut les quelques pas qui les séparaient et s'assit à côté d'elle

_- Excuse d'avance la débilité de ma question mais.. Comment tu vas ?  
- Bizarrement, plutôt bien. Enfin, ni bien ni mal plutôt. Je suis bien sûr mieux depuis que je suis ici mais, il me reste un tas de choses à faire avant de me sentir bien.  
- Comme ?  
- Comme reprendre du poids, retourner à Poudlard, m'acheter une baguette magique, retrouver mes amis.. Tout ça quoi._

**P**rend toi ça dans les dents Fred.. Elle n'avait pas besoin de retourner avec lui pour aller bien.. Il s'en doutait au fond, il savait que sa mission l'avait sans doute profondément changée.. Mais il n'avait eu de cesse d'espérer qu'à son retour elle voudrait toujours de lui, qu'ils se remettraient ensemble.. Que tout serait à nouveau comme avant..

_- J'aurai dû m'en douter..  
- quoi ?  
- C'est vraiment fini, hein ?  
- Je suis désolée Fred.. Je.. Oui, je crois que c'est fini..  
- Je m'en doutais.. Et, je préfère ça à te savoir entre leur sales pattes, grimaça le jeune homme.. Il n'empêche que.. ça va me manquer.._

**E**lle n'avait rien à lui répondre.. Elle culpabilisait vaguement de ne plus se sentir capable de l'aimer.. Elle était trop radicalement différente de celle qu'il avait connu.. ça ne pouvait plus marcher.. Elle n'avait pas la force de se concentrer sur une histoire d'amour.

_- Bonne nuit Fred, murmura-t-elle en lui embrassant les joues avant de monter se coucher.  
- Bonne nuit.. continua ce dernier, pour lui, lorsqu'elle fût partie. Je t'aime.._

**I**l se leva et, après un dernier regard vers l'escalier dans lequel ils étaient installés quelques secondes plus tôt, il quitta le square Grimmaurd, et transplana chez lui, au chemin de traverse.


	18. Retrouvailles

**Q**uelques jours avaient passé, Cassandre était restée se reposer au Square Grimmaurd, et avait rejoint son école de sorcellerie la veille. Sa première journée de cours depuis des semaines s'était très bien passée..Même si elle avait accumulé un retard phénoménal sur le programme.. Elle se présenterait quand même aux ASPICs, mais avait obtenu une autorisation de redoublement, pour « circonstances exceptionnelles » si jamais elle échouait.

**U**n rendez-vous avec Rogue avait été fixé pour 18h, et elle s'y rendait, légèrement anxieuse. Les couloirs étaient déserts et elle n'entendait plus que la résonance de ses pas. Sa main tenait, crispée dans la poche de sa robe de sorcière, la petite fiole que lui avait donné son professeur à noël, et qu'il lui avait demandé de ramener ce soir-là. Cette même main lâcha le petit objet le temps de frapper à la porte qu'elle ne connaissait maintenant que trop bien..

**S**everus Rogue ouvrit la porte à son élève, sans un mot et l'invita à entrer, toujours aussi silencieusement.

_- Vous avez la fiole ?  
- Oui !  
- Donnez-la moi._

**C**assandre ne posa pas plus de questions, et la lui donna. Il avait l'air.. tendu. D'un coup de baguette, il fit sauter le bouchon de la fiole, d'où commença à sortir une épaisse vapeur argentée..

_- Des souvenirs ?  
- Exact. Mais pas les bons, ils n'ont plus aucun intérêt. Evanesco._

**A**l'entente de la formule, la vapeur se dissipa lentement, jusqu'à disparaître. Puis, Rogue posa sa baguette sur sa tempe, et en fit sortir de longs filins argentés qu'il fit entrer dans la fiole. Ensuite il la reboucha et la donna à la brune :

_- Vous êtes drôle, je n'ai pas vraiment de pensine à ma disposition.  
- Je tiens juste à ne pas être là quand vous les regarderez._

**S**ur cette énigmatique phrase, il laissa Cassandre quitter son bureau. Une fois de plus, elle ne se formalisa pas du comportement de son professeur, ni du peu de soulagement qu'il avait montré en la voyant de retour.. Elle faisait partie des rares personnes qui pouvaient prétendre le connaître.. Il n'était pas expansif. Alors qu'elle traversait rapidement les cachots pour remonter à sa tour, elle croisa un Malfoy.. Très en colère, pour une raison inconnue :

_- T'es vraiment tarée Black !  
- .. Pardon ?  
- Pourquoi t'es allée voir Rogue ? Enfin.. Tu veux te replonger dans cette histoire ? T'as pas l'impression d'avoir pris suffisamment de risques comme ça ?  
- Je ne suis ni masochiste ni suicidaire Malfoy, j'ai bien l'intention de mettre cette histoire de côté. Je suis allée voir Rogue, oui, mais ça n'avait rien à voir. Ma mission est terminée.  
- Tu.. Tu promets ?  
- Oui._

**I**l se détendit enfin. Et risqua même un petit sourire d'excuse :

_- Désolé je suis un peu..  
- Parano ?  
- Ouais, ça doit être ça.. La faute à qui hein ? Tu m'en voudras pas mais j'ai pas envie de te revoir enfermée dans une cellule de ma propre maison pendant 2 mois.  
- J'ai pas envie d'y retourner non plus. Je dois te laisser.. On m'attend.  
- D'accord.. à plus tard !_

**C**assandre s'en alla, toujours étonnée par ce qui venait de se passer avec Draco. Elle y pensa sur tout le chemin, si bien qu'elle ne calcula même pas que la grosse dame ne lui avait pas demandé le mot de passe, ni que la salle commune était plongée dans l'obscurité. Elle ne revint à elle que dès qu'elle entendit un énorme :

_- SURPRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISE !_

**Q**uelque secondes plus tard, la salle commune se ralluma, laissant la brune voir tout ses amis, rassemblés pour lui faire une surprise. Il y avait Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Dean, Neville, et même Luna ! Certains élèves qu'elle connaissait moins bien, Comme Padma et Parvati Patil, ou Lavande Brown.. Qui était d'ailleurs collée à Ronald. Ils avaient tous un immense sourire aux lèvres et Cassandre sentait les larmes brûler ses yeux.. Ils avaient fait tout ça pour elle !

**A**vec un immense sourire niais elle serra toutes les personnes présentes dans ses bras, les remerciant un nombre incalculable de fois. Elle termina par son cousin, qui lui fit un câlin digne des plus belles prises de catch, alors que ses yeux aussi étaient humides :

_- Re-bienvenue chez toi Cousine.. Et joyeux anniversaire !  
- Merci.. Tu m'as manqué..  
- Toi aussi, tu t'en doutes.. On s'est tous tellement inquiétés pour toi espèce de malade !  
- C'est bon, je repars plus maintenant..  
__- J'espère bien.._

**A**près un dernier câlin elle le quitta pour aller vers les autres, elle discuta avec tout le monde dans la salle. Puis le noir revint à nouveau, et des elfes entrèrent en portant un immense gâteau d'anniversaire, tandis que tous les amis de la brune se joignaient aux bougies magiques pour chanter joyeux anniversaire.

**C**assandre, qui avait toujours célébré ses anniversaires de façon moldue, s'approcha du gâteau et commença à souffler ses 18 bougies. Puis, a l'aide de la baguette que lui avait offert Remus quelques jours plus tôt, elle commença à découper l'immense pâtisserie au chocolat, et posa les parts sur des assiettes qu'elle fit passer à tout le monde.

**L**a soirée se déroulait à la perfection, Cassandre riait, mangeait, dansait même, grâce à une radio sorcière qu'avaient bricolé quelques élèves, rien n'aurait pu troubler son bonheur.

**V**ers minuit, les élèves des autres maisons allèrent rejoindre leur salle commune, alors que les gryffondors montaient dans leurs dortoirs. La brune resta seule dans la pièce quelques minutes, assise au coin du feu, avec toujours un immense sourire aux lèvres, lorsqu'elle entendit le bec d'un hibou frapper une vitre.

**E**lle se leva et ouvrit la vitre, pour découvrir un hibou d'un blanc immaculé, qu'elle aurait pris pour Hedwige s'il n'avait pas eu d'étonnants yeux verts. L'animal tendit sa patte et décolla dès que la brune eut récupéré le message.. Qui n'attendait donc pas de réponse. Elle le déplia avec curiosité :

_La salle sur demande, maintenant.  
D.M_

**E**lle ne se demanda même pas si elle devait accepter, ça coulait de source, elle devait y aller. L'heure du couvre feu était passée.. Elle devrait faire attention, mais ça ne la dissuadait en rien.

**S**ur la pointe des pieds, Cassandre quitta la tour de gryffondor et rejoignit l'escalier principal, qu'elle monta cette fois en courant jusqu'au septième étage. Une fois en face de la tapisserie représentant Barnabas Le Follet essayant d'apprendre la danse à des trolls elle inspira fortement, essayant d'oublier les souvenirs qu'elle avait ici avec Fred et attendit.

**Q**uelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit des pas dans le couloir, sans savoir de qui il s'agissait. Elle se cacha au cas où ce serait Rusard en train de faire sa ronde, mais aperçu très vite une silhouette qu'elle reconnut immédiatement.. C'était lui.

**Q**uittant sa cachette, elle s'appuya au mur, et il fut rapidement face à elle :

_- Qu'est ce que tu me v.._

**E**lle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, il s'était déjà jeté sur ses lèvres qu'il embrassait avidement. Cependant, Cassandre le repoussa :

_- Non mais t'es pas bien ?_

**I**l ne répondit rien, la regarda seulement. La brune sentait son coeur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine, le rouge lui était monté aux joues, et ses lèvres la brulaient.. Elle s'était rarement sentie aussi bien.. Et se laissa aller.

**C**assandre fut à l'origine du deuxième baiser, crochetant ses bras autour du cou du blond, comme pour se raccrocher à lui, comme une noyée qui avait trouvé sa seule bouée.. ça n'était pas de l'amour, c'était de la nécessité, de l'attirance et une furieuse envie de se sentir vivre à nouveau.

_- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Black ?  
- J'en sais absolument rien.._

**C**ette question de Draco avait complètement cassé la magie du moment.. Ils se tenaient, gênés l'un devant l'autre et Cassandre termina par faire demi-tour pour regagner sa salle commune, laissant un Malfoy complètement ébahi dans le couloir. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la brune réponde à son baiser, et il s'attendait encore moins à ce qu'elle s'en aille subitement, sans un mot.

**I**l attendit quelques secondes, en espérant qu'elle revienne, en vain. Les mains dans les poches, il quitta le couloir et pris les escaliers jusqu'aux cachots où était sa salle commune, qu'il traversa comme un fantôme jusqu'à son dortoir.

**D**raco était incapable de trouver le sommeil, il se retournait toutes les cinq minutes sous sa couette et avait l'étrange et agréable impression que les bras de Cassandre était toujours autour de son cou.. En fermant les yeux, il réussit à retrouver la sensation de la bouche de la brune sur la sienne, de leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre.. et s'endormit.

**L**a nuit de Cassandre aussi était agitée.. Elle se souvenait de toutes ces fois où le regard de Draco l'avait apaisée, l'avait aidé à s'endormir.. cette nuit, les deux pupilles bleues la brûlaient, la maintenaient éveillée, pensive, et troublée.. Ils s'étaient embrassés.. Bien sûr, elle l'avait senti venir, mais elle n'avait pas prévu d'aimer ça, elle n'avait pas prévu d'en redemander ! Elle venait de quitter définitivement son petit ami !

**L**à était toute la différence.. Draco n'était pas son petit ami, il ne pourrait jamais l'être.. mais il lui avait sauvé la vie, et était bien déterminé à continuer..

_Voilà, Un bisou Cassandre-Draco !_  
_Vous en rêviez, hein ? xD_  
_j'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre !_  
_En théorie il y en aura 3 après_  
_plus un épilogue, qui sera p-e en 2 parties.._  
_Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est bientôt la fin !_


	19. memories & apologies

**Q**uand Cassandre se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle était déterminée à découvrir quels souvenirs avait voulu lui donner Severus Rogue. La brune se leva doucement et, avant même d'enfiler des vêtements, elle attrapa la fiole qu'elle avait, grâce à un sort simple, métamorphosé en un pendantif, et la passa autour de son cou, comme elle l'avait fait tous les jours précédents, elle n'avait presque pas quitté de la semaine ces précieux souvenirs.

**A**près avoir rapidement attrapé une robe bleue, elle dévala les escaliers de son dortoir, pieds nus, tout en roulant ses cheveux en un chignon flou. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire elle était, essoufflée, devant le bureau du professeur Rogu**e**, dont elle tambourina la porte, en espérant secrètement l'apercevoir à peine réveillé.. Elle mourrait d'envie de voir sa tête au réveil.

**S**es espoirs furent déçus. Malgré l'heure matinale son professeur lui ouvrit, impeccablement vêtu de sa robe de sorcier, pas un seul cheveux de travers, et une mine sinistre de circonstance bien en place sur son visage cireux. Mine qui s'éclaira imperceptiblement lorsqu'il reconnut son élève :

_- Black ?  
- Bonjour ! Fit-elle avec une bonne humeur évidente.  
- Que me vaut cette salutation.. Chaleureuse ? Répondit le professeur, sceptique.  
- On ne vous a jamais appris à simplement profiter des bonnes choses ? Enfin bref, est-ce que je peux vous emprunter votre pensine ?  
- Je vous demande pardon ?  
- Vous voulez que je voie ces souvenirs, non ? demanda-t-elle, un sourcil haussé. La seule solution est que je les voie dans votre pensine. Je ne me vois pas déranger Dumbledore pour ça.  
- Allez-y, mais je ne viens pas avec vous. Je reste dans mon bureau.  
- Si ça vous fait plaisir.. continua-t-elle en haussant les épaules._

**E**lle entra donc dans le bureau, et s'installa devant la pensine vide, maintenant inquiète. Avec mille précautions elle enleva le pendentif, et déboucha la petite fiole, qu'elle vida soigneusement dans la pensine. Elle se racla discrètement la gorge :

_- Oui miss Black ?  
- Vous êtes sûr que vous voulez que je voie tout ce qui est là-dedans ? Questionna-t-elle, soucieuse  
- Oui. Confirma-t-il simplement. Allez-y._

**E**lle acquiesça silencieusement et se pencha lentement, comme si elle attendait finalement qu'il lui dise de ne pas y aller.. Mais son professeur resta silencieux. Le visage de la brune frôlait maintenant les filaments argentés.. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se sentir partir, avec la curieuse impression que son cou se rallongeait pour laisser sa tête s'en aller alors que son corps, lui, restait fidèlement encré dans le sol.

**L**e premier décor qui se forma sous ses yeux fut celui du bureau de Dumbledore. Le directeur était assis sur son fauteuil, tandis que Rogue faisait les cent pas autour de lui.

_- Tu me donnes le tournis Severus..  
- Je cherche une autre solution, n'essayez pas de m'en empêcher ! Lui répondit sèchement le maître des potions.  
- C'est inutile.. Il n'y a pas d'autre solution.  
- Je refuse de l'utiliser comme appât ! Hurla-t-il en frappant du poing sur le bureau.  
- C'est la meilleure des solutions.. Tu seras à l'intérieur, tu pourras la protéger.. On en a déjà parlé quand on lui a confié la mission.. Tu as changé d'avis ?  
- Oui, répondit simplement Severus. J'ai changé d'avis parce qu'on lui a menti, on lui a fait miroiter des chances de réussite, alors que le plan est qu'elle se fasse capturer !  
- Tu t'es attaché à elle.  
- Mais bien sûr que oui ! Vous avez voulu que je la voie et que je la prépare à sa perte tous les jours pendant 4 mois ! Bien sûr que je me suis attaché à elle !  
- Je crois que c'est trop tard pour reculer Severus.. Fait confiance à Cassandre, je sais qu'elle s'en sortira._

**A**près cette phrase, le décor se flouta à nouveau, et Cassandre se retrouva dans une pièce extrêmement sombre.. à en juger par le mur de pierres apparentes et le sol de carrelage noir, elle se trouvait dans une salle du manoir Malfoy qui lui était inconnue. Severus Rogue était assis dans le coin de la pièce, sur un fauteuil incrusté d'émeraudes et d'obsidiennes, aussi noires que son regard en cet instant. Quelques secondes plus tard, une porte s'ouvrit, et Voldemort entra dans la pièce :

_- Severus ! Mon fidèle serviteur.. souffla __l'homme serpent__, qui glissait vers le mangemort comme vers une proie, Tu as quelque chose à me raconter ?  
- Oui m..maître, murmura ce dernier d'une voix tremblante. C.. Cassandre Black.. Est membre de l'ordre du Phoenix.  
- Une espionne dis-tu ?  
- Oui Maître.. termina-t-il dans un souffle.  
- Merci Severus.. ta fidélité saura être récompensée._

**S**ur ces paroles, Voldemort quitta la pièce, laissant Severus seul.. Et visiblement désespéré. Dans un tourbillon de cape et de robe il quitta la pièce, qui se flouta. Pour devenir le bureau du maître des potions. Ce dernier était installé sur un fauteuil, un verre à la main, lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.. Le professeur alla ouvrir et Cassandre eût un léger pincement au cœur en reconnaissant Draco.

_- que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite __Malfoy__ ?_

Severus le lui avait demandé plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, il n'était pas d'humeur sarcastique, ça se voyait à des kilomètres à la ronde. Cassandre se rapprocha des deux serpentards.. et une fois face au professeur, elle détailla minutieusement son visage : il avait les yeux rouges, et toujours remplis de larmes, et des rides d'expression particulièrement marquées montraient clairement qu'il n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps à rire ces derniers temps.

_- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, avec Cassandre ?  
- Cela ne vous regarde pas, __Draco__.  
- Pourquoi l'avez-vous dénoncée, si vous semblez le vivre si mal ?  
- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, continua-t-il, ennuyé.  
- Je veux savoir.  
- Une fois pour toute, je ne vous dirais rien __Malfoy__ ! Hurla-t-il, excédé. Quittez cette pièce !  
- Je ne vous laisserai pas détruire sa vie __Rogue__.  
- Trop tard, souffla-t-il. Soudainement épuisé._

Il retourna sur son fauteuil, et rattrapa son verre, qu'il termina en une seule gorgée. Cassandre essaya de lire l'étiquette et déchiffra : Whisky pur feu.

_- Vous buvez professeur ?  
- Vous n'en avez jamais marre d'être une insupportable fouine, Malfoy ?  
- Je ne veux pas que Cassandre meure..  
- Moi non plus..  
- Je la sauverai, continua-t-il, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.  
- Vous aurez toute ma sympathie quand vous y arriverez. Maintenant, arrêtez de vous mêler d'histoires qui sont bien plus complexes que tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer, et sortez._

**D**raco obéit à son professeur et s'en alla. Une fois seul, Severus cessa de retenir ses larmes et les laissa librement couler sur ses joues.. Cassandre, se rendit compte que ses joues à elle aussi étaient humides.. Et se demanda quand elle avait commencé à pleurer.

**L**a pièce se flouta, pour montrer la salle de réunion de l'ordre du Phénix. Cassandre était debout juste à côté de Severus et pu donc se voir retourner parmi les siens, et observer les quelques réactions qu'elle avait manqué. Celle de Severus était de loin une des plus belle.. Il ne sautait pas partout, il ne hurlait pas, il ne s'était pas jeté sur elle.. mais il souriait. Pas de ce sourire ironique qu'il avait parfois arboré en cours devant Harry, non, pas de ce rictus sadique mais d'un vrai sourire, un de ceux qui rajeunissent de 20 ans et qui montent jusque dans les yeux.

**C**assandre pleurait toujours.. Si bien qu'elle ne remarqua pas la pièce se flouter.. Elle ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'elle était de retour, et que son professeur l'observait, angoissé comme jamais. Petit à petit, la brune essuya ses larmes et leva les yeux.. Pour tomber sur le regard d'obsidienne de Severus Rogue, qui la dévisageait avec un air interrogateur, et assez anxieux.

_- Que.. Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Murmura-t-elle  
- Mes premières excuses, pour avoir fait de votre vie un enfer. Je me suis dit que si je vous racontais vous ne me croiriez pas, alors j'ai préféré vous montrer.  
- Vous avez eu raison.. je ne vous aurai pas cru, marmonna-t-elle, un peu honteuse  
- Vous n'avez pas à avoir honte.. ah et.. pour la forme.. Je suis vraiment désolé, pour tout ça. Et aussi pour ma conduite inqualifiable en septembre dernier. Je ne me l'explique toujours pas.. Et j'en ai tellement honte.._

**E**lle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, sauf peut-être cette fois où il était venu la voir dans sa cellule.. Severus Rogue avait tout d'un être humain à ce moment-là.. Et Cassandre ne pu s'empêcher de se comporter elle aussi en humaine et de le serrer dans ses petits bras. Elle était véritablement bouleversée par ce qui venait de se passer.. Entre les souvenirs, les excuses.. Les larmes.. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ça..

_- Je vais vous laisser, murmura-t-elle en défaisant leur étreinte. Merci mille fois.. Et ce n'est pas oublié, mais.. C'est pardonné.  
- Merci Miss Black.. Merci beaucoup.._

**E**lle lui fit un sourire rayonnant avant de quitter la pièce, presque en sautillant. Elle avait toujours les larmes aux yeux mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle se sentait parfaitement bien, épanouie, presque heureuse, il ne manquait plus grand chose.

**A**u détour d'un couloir, elle croisa justement la personnification de ce manque. Un blond, qui était trop occupé à discuter avec ses deux imbéciles d'amis pour la calculer. Cependant il fut bien obligé de le faire lorsque Cassandre le tira par le col de sa chemise, avec un sourire désolé vers Crabbe et Goyle, avant de les dissimuler derrière un escalier.

_- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend Black . L'autre jour tu me vires et là..  
__- je l'aurai bien fait plus tendrement, mais ça aurait semblé suspect. Même pour Crabbe et Goyle qui ont pourtant le Q.I d'une __feuille de salade__ à eux deux réunis, je te l'accorde.  
- Sur ce coup là.. je ne peux pas te contredire, fit __Draco__ avec un de ses éternels sourires en coin. Enfin bref, que me vaut cet honneur ?  
- Heu.. Et si tu arrêtais de parler ?_

**I**l n'eut pas le temps de comprendre la portée des paroles de la brune. En effet, une fois sa question posée, elle embrassa passionnément le serpentard. Pas une seule seconde elle n'avait réfléchit à l'éventualité qu'il la repousse, après tout, c'était lui qui avait initié leur premier baiser.

**E**n effet, il ne la repoussa pas, il se contenta d'inverser les rôles, pour qu'elle se retrouve plaquée au mur pendant qu'il l'embrassait avec ardeur. Ses mains avaient exploré une bonne partie du corps de Cassandre, avant de décider que ses hanches étaient très confortables.. Elles changèrent vite d'avis lorsqu'elles rencontrèrent ses fesses, puis sa poitrine.

_- Tu es belle..  
- merci.._

**L**eur position était.. Pour le moins compromettante. Le Serpentard et la Gryffondor étaient en train de s'embrasser fougueusement en plein milieu d'un couloir, certes désert pour le moment, mais ils ne pouvaient avoir la certitude que ça continuerait. Ils décidèrent donc de retourner là où ils avaient stoppé les choses quelques jours plus tôt.

**Q**uelques passages secrets et bon nombre de baisers plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant la salle sur demande, qui leur ouvrit sa porte. Et tandis que cette dernière se refermait sur eux-deux, la brune ne pu s'empêcher de se dire que sa nouvelle vie commençait plutôt bien.

_- - - - -  
Voilà ! Carrément en avance en plus :D  
(je sais j'assure !)  
mmh;. des excuses, des explications.. ça sent la fin ça non ?  
*enfonce le couteau dans la plaie et remue bien*  
j'espère que vous aimez ce chapitre !  
Le prochain sera quand même là lundi prochain !_

_Des bisous !_


	20. ASPICs

**L**es semaines avaient passé.. C'était le début du mois de juin, la dernière semaine de vacances des élèves de 5ème et 7ème année, qui allaient attaquer les BUSEs et les ASPICs dès le lundi suivant. Cassandre, avait passé sa semaine de révision au square grimmaurd.. Et était au bord de la crise de nerfs

**E**lle avait trop de retard sur le programme, elle ne les aurait pas, elle le savait.. Pourtant elle s'était acharnée, avait rattrapé deux mois de cours à une vitesse hallucinante, n'avait pas arrêté pendant sept jours.. Mais ça ne suffirait pas, elle le sentait.

**D**épitée, elle jeta violemment son livre d'histoire de la magie à travers sa chambre, et quitta la pièce pour aller se faire un thé, elle avait besoin de décompresser, elle allait exploser.

**U**ne fois dans la cuisine, elle fit bouillir de l'eau et y mis deux sachets de thé à infuser. En attendant que la boisson soit prête, elle s'installa sur une chaise et, à bout de nerfs, laissa quelques larmes couler sur ses joues, une, deux trois.. puis finalement un torrent de gouttes dévala son visage, alors que son corps était secoué de sanglots silencieux.. ça faisait juste.. trop, en trop peu de temps.

**E**lle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, Remus avait été faire quelques courses et venait de rentrer. Cassandre essuya rapidement ses larmes, il n'était pas question qu'en plus elle l'inquiète, et retourna s'occuper de son thé. Mais le loup garou n'était pas stupide, il avait bien observé sa filleule ces derniers jours, et avait très bien compris que ça n'allait pas fort.

_- ça va Cassandre ? Demanda-t-il dès son entrée dans la pièce, en lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux._

**E**lle sursauta, et répandit de l'eau partout sur le plan de travail, elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer.

_- Je crois que j'ai la réponse à ma question, il faut vraiment que tu te détendes.. lui murmura-t-il.  
- Je vais pas y arriver.. répondit-elle sur le même ton, toujours les larmes aux yeux.. Mes ASPICs.. Je les aurai pas.  
- Sshhh.. Assied-toi, je te refais du thé._

**L**a brune écouta son parrain, qui nettoya l'eau répandue sur le sol d'un coup de baguette, avant de lui préparer un autre thé. Il s'installa à côté d'elle quelques minutes plus tard, deux tasses fumantes entre les mains.

_- Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais Cassandre.. tu as travaillé comme une forcenée.. Et n'oublie pas qu'en contrepartie tu as fait des choses bien plus héroïques que de simples examens cette année..  
- Mmf.. grogna-t-elle  
- Je sais que tu n'en as pas l'impression, mais c'est le cas.. Tâche de ne pas l'oublier, d'accord ?_

**I**l se tut quelques secondes, le menton posé sur la main.. pensif, tandis que son regard dévisageait la jeune fille à côté de lui..

_- Tu lui ressembles tellement, dit-il finalement, c'est pour ça que j'ai parfois.. mh.. Que je ne sais pas comment agir avec toi.. J'ai l'impression de revoir Sirius.. et ça me perturbe parce que je ne t'ai pas connue avec lui.. Quand il me parlait de sa fille qui faisait ses premiers pas, qui parlait, c'était par lettre quand vous étiez en France.. Puis quand il est sortit d'Azkaban et qu'il me disait qu'il t'avait revue, qu'il était fier de l'adolescente que tu étais devenue, je ne te connaissais pas non plus.. J'ai vraiment commencé à te connaître quand tu as été placée sous ma responsabilité.. Et je culpabilise tellement.. J'aurai aimé vous voir rire ensemble.. Plutôt que de revoir des traces du sien dans le tient.._

**C**assandre ne répondit rien, sous le choc de cette déclaration.. Elle attrapa la main de Remus et la serra fort dans la sienne

_- J'suis heureux que tu sois là, parce que c'est comme s'il continuait à vivre à travers toi.. Et c'est tellement dur parfois.. Mais je suis si fier de toi.. Et je suis sûr que ton père l'est aussi.._

**L**a brune lui fit un sourire un brin tremblotant avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Ils restèrent enlacés dans le silence quelques minutes. Puis commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien en buvant leur thé. Cassandre retourna travailler après ça, apaisée.

**L**a journée touchait à sa fin, Cassandre avait posé ses livres et s'était allongée sur son lit. Les yeux dans le vague elle pensait à Draco.. Elle avait arrêté de se forcer à ne pas le faire, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle était heureuse. Il lui avait redonné le sourire, et l'envie de revenir à la vie après les deux mois d'horreur qu'elle avait vécu.. Mais leur relation était toujours secrète. Parce qu'ils savaient tous les deux comment Harry, Ron et Hermione réagiraient, sans parler de Fred.. C'était leur secret à eux, et ça ne leur pesait pas, avoir ce petit jardin secret à partager leur faisait tellement de bien..

**C**'était presque jouissif quand, en cours, elle arrivait à capter un sourire du serpentard, et à lui en donner un en échange.. ils oubliaient tout ce qui les menaçait quand ils étaient ensemble, et si leur relation était publique, ça ne serait pas possible, pire, Harry passerait sa journée à hurler sur tous les toits les obstacles qui les séparaient.. Ils avaient juste besoin d'un peu d'insouciance..

**I**l était 20h. Cassandre se leva, regroupa ses affaires et descendit dans le salon, où un portoloin l'attendait, il devait la ramener à Poudlard. Remus l'attendait à côté de la table basse, sur laquelle était posée une étrange vieille boîte de bonbons verte.. le portoloin. Elle s'en approcha doucement, et posa sa main dessus.

_- Tout va bien se passer Cassandre. D'accord ? On se revoit bientôt.._

**E**lle lui fit un sourire et le serra une dernière fois dans ses bras avant de s'accrocher à nouveau au portoloin et de sentir cet espèce de crochet la happer derrière le nombril. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard.

_- Bonsoir Miss Black, dit-il d'un air bienveillant, les yeux pétillants derrière ses lunettes en demies lunes  
- Bonsoir professeur.  
- J'espère que cette semaine de révision vous a été bénéfique. Vous pouvez rejoindre votre tour maintenant.  
- Très bien. Bonne soirée !_

**E**lle quitta très rapidement le bureau. Dumbledore la mettait mal à l'aise, son regard lui donnait toujours l'impression de passer aux rayons X.

**S**ur le chemin du retour, elle ne pu s'empêcher de faire un immense détour et de passer devant la salle sur demande. Elle avait donné à Draco l'heure de son retour, et espérait qu'il l'attendait. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçu, négligemment adossé au mur, un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage, et elle accéléra le pas pour le retrouver le plus vite possible.

**U**ne fois l'un devant l'autre, il n'y eût pas un mot.. Comme un automatisme, leurs mains se trouvèrent, se serrèrent pour ne plus se lâcher, puis leurs bouches firent de même. Ils restèrent quelques minutes, sans rien dire, juste à s'embrasser, à se toucher et à se retrouver.

_- ça a été cette semaine ? Commença finalement __Draco__.  
- Non.. Pas franchement.. avoua Cassandre, j'ai passé mon temps à travailler..mais je sais que je ne les aurais pas.. J'ai définitivement plus la tête à ça je crois..  
- Ne te décourage pas, d'accord ? Je sais que tu peux y arriver..  
- Merci._

**I**ls recommencèrent à s'embrasser, de plus en plus fougueusement, mais Cassandre l'arrêta soudainement :

_- je vais retourner dans mon dortoir.. J'ai besoin de me concentrer.. Et passer la nuit avec toi n'est pas la meilleure façon de le faire, fit-elle avec un sourire en coin._

**L**e serpentard arbora une mimique boudeuse pendant quelques minutes avant d'avouer qu'elle avait sûrement raison. Ils se dirent au revoir et partirent chacun rejoindre leur salle commune, dans la tour de Gryffondor pour Cassandre, et dans les cachots pour Draco.

**. . .**

**L**orsque son réveil magique sonna le lendemain matin, Cassandre avait la désagréable impression de n'avoir fermé l'oeil que quelques minutes. Elle se leva péniblement, et après une douche glacée elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner dans un état second, que semblaient partager tous les autres élèves de septième année. La première épreuve d'ASPIC était celle de potions, ils avaient la théorie le matin, et la pratique l'après midi. C'était pour cette épreuve que Cassandre s'inquiétait le moins, elle avait toujours été bonne, avait toujours aimé ça et Rogue lui avait donné quelques cours particuliers pour l'aider à rattraper son retard sur la pratique. Elle se sentait au point. La journée du lendemain, consacrée à la métamorphose, l'inquiétait en revanche beaucoup plus.

**U**ne fois devant son petit déjeuner, elle fut une des seules à pouvoir avaler quelque chose. Tous ses amis semblaient avoir l'estomac noué et la regardaient avec un air dégouté. Lassée d'attirer les regards de tout le monde, elle quitta la grande salle, et alla prendre l'air, avant d'être enfermée pendant trois heures.

**L**orsqu'elle revient, les quatre grandes tables des quatres maisons avaient été enlevées de la Grande salle, et remplacée par quatre colonnes de petits bureaux individuels. Les bureaux de la première colonnes étaient recouverts de sous-mains jaunes, pour Poufsouffle, ceux de la deuxième étaient bleus, pour Serdaigle, ceux de la troisième étaient verts, pour Serpentard, et la colonne de gryffondor avait ses sous-mains rouges. Cassandre se dirigea donc dans la bonne allée, à la recherche de sa place. Au premier rang, juste devant les surveillants.. Les joies de l'ordre alphabétique. Elle s'installa, et remarqua que les plumes étaient fournies, pour éviter une quelconque triche. Quelques parchemins vierges étaient posés à côté.

**Q**uelques minutes plus tard, la grande horloge sonna neuf heures et, immédiatement, les parchemins furent recouverts des énoncés de l'examen.

_- Vous pouvez commencer._

**C**assandre ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et se jeta sur le papier, qu'elle commença à noircir.

_Voilàààà ! Comme promis, le lundi :)_

_Il est pas très vivant ce chapitre, il montre le retour_

_de Cassandre à la vie normale, j'espère que vous l'aimerez.  
Certaines personnes ne comprenaient pas trop la relation Remus-Cassandre  
je l'ai donc expliqué dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a prochain chapitre sera le dernier.._

_Comme je reprends les cours demain_  
_il sera mis le week end prochain_  
_même s'il est déjà écrit dans les grandes lignes_  
_j'ai pas mal de choses à modifier.._  
_Il y aura encore un épilogue à venir après._

_J'espère que la rentrée s'est bien passée pour ceux_  
_qui ont repris aujourd'hui, et bon courage à ceux qui_  
_comme moi reprennent demain._

_Des bisous 3_

_Aiimy._


	21. ain't no sunshine

**L**es épreuves de potions de cette première journée d'ASPICs s'étaient très bien passées. Cassandre se sentait confiante pour la théorie, et avait eut le droit à des sourires des membres du jury pour l'épreuve pratique. C'était très bon signe.

**E**lle entra dans la grande salle, où les longues tables de Serpentard, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Gryffondor avaient été remises, et s'installa, un peu à l'écart sur la sienne. Elle leva les yeux vers la table verte, à la recherche de Draco mais elle ne le vit pas, il n'était pas venu dîner.. Elle ne l'avait pas croisé le midi non plus.. Dépitée, elle termina son repas le plus vite possible et sortit de la grande salle, elle avait la tête vide et s'apprêtait à regagner simplement sa salle commune lorsqu'un bras la tira de force, et lui fit descendre les escaliers, jusqu'aux cachots.

_- Draco ? Qu'est-ce que.._

**E**lle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, le blond avait déjà saisit ses lèvres et l'embrassait à présent comme jamais auparavant, furieusement. Enroulant ses bras autour de son cou, elle lui répondit avec ardeur, et ils restèrent de longues minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à s'embrasser dans le couloir désert. Puis, il se détacha lentement d'elle, à regret :

_- Je dois y aller.. Je.. Je t'aime.._

**I**l fit demi tour, sans laisser à la brune le temps de réagir.. Il venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, jamais il ne l'avait fait avant. Il n'avait jamais été explicitement question de sentiments entre eux deux, ça avait été quelques baisers entre deux salles de classe, à l'abri des regards, et une poignée de nuits passionnées.

**C**e revirement de situation intrigua Cassandre, qui décida de suivre le Serpentard, elle commença à le pister discrètement à travers le château.. Qu'il quitta pour le parc, la brune sur ses talons. Elle suivait les arbres, prête à se cacher derrière au cas où il se sentirait suivi et se retournerait. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il monta quatre à quatre les marches de la tour d'astronomie, et Cassandre emprunta le deuxième escalier, pour arriver de l'autre côté. Cachée derrière un mur, elle cherchait un endroit où elle aurait un bon point de vue d'ensemble sur la situation. Puis, elle attendit, Anxieuse, sans pouvoir quitter le blond du regard.

**D**umbledore arriva quelques secondes plus tard, considérablement affaibli, nota la brune, inquiète, avant de recommencer à observer discrètement. Draco voulait le tuer.. Cette pensée s'infiltra lentement dans le cerveau de la brune, tandis qu'elle observait, paralysée, la scène qui se déroulait devant elle.. Il l'avait trahie.. Elle serra violemment les poings, et lutta intérieurement pour ne pas se jeter sur lui et le frapper jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.. Puis Rogue arriva, et le cœur de la brune se desserra pendant une nano seconde. Il allait empêcher ça, Rogue allait arrêter Malfoy, et sauver Dumbledore, ça ne pouvait être autrement !

_- Severus, aide-moi.. Murmura le vieux sorcier, suppliant.  
- Avada Kedavra _

**I**mpuissante, Cassandre regarda le corps de Dumbledore tomber. Elle aurait voulu entendre dans la bouche de son professeur une pointe de doute, de regrets.. Mais il n'y en avait pas eu une seule. Il avait tué le seul homme qui avait fait l'erreur de lui faire confiance, de sang froid. Rogue attrapa fermement Draco et les fit quitter la tour d'astronomie en courant, alors que Cassandre se mettait à leur poursuite, suivie par Harry qui, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, avait aussi vu toute la scène.

**D**'autres mangemorts attendaient en bas : Bellatrix, les Carrow, et le loup garou Fenrir Greyback. Ils avaient déjà commencé à s'attaquer aux élèves. Cassandre remarqua immédiatement la tête blonde de son bourreau, et jeta un stupefix, qu'il para. Cependant, son visage devint blême lorsqu'il reconnu la brune.

_- Cassandre..?  
- Comment t'as pu ?_

**E**lle s'était approchée de lui.. Ils se touchaient presque, et elle lui mit la gifle de sa vie. Ça la défoulait bien plus qu'un simple sort.

_- Comment as-tu osé.._

**C**urieusement, il ne répondait rien, ne cherchait aucun sarcasme, aucune phrase blessante. Rien ne lui venait, tout ce qu'il voyait c'était que la fille qu'il aimait le haïssait maintenant, il avait trahi la seule qui avait voulu croire en lui, la seule qui pensait qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Excédée par cette absence de réaction, Cassandre s'en alla prêter main forte aux élèves, ils avaient bien plus besoin d'elle que Malfoy.

**R**ogue étaient en train de s'attaquer à Harry lorsqu'elle le désarma. De stupeur, il se retourna pour faire face à la brune, juste à temps pour affronter la rage de son élève.

_- Petrificus totalus ! Hurla-t-elle en direction du professeur, qui tomba, raide. Va-t-en Harry ! Je crois que j'ai un compte à régler avec lui  
- C'est trop dangereux Cassandre..  
- S'il a encore une once d'intégrité, il ne me tuera pas. Allez, va-t-en_

**H**arry ne comprit pas la réponse de sa cousine, mais se contenta de lui obéir et s'en alla. Cassandre, elle, vérifia que personne ne les observait et tira Rogue entre quelques arbres, à l'abri de tous les regards. Son premier geste fût de lui voler sa baguette, puis elle s'assit à côté de lui, et explosa en sanglots silencieux.. C'était la fois de trop, la trahison de trop.. Elle avait voulu faire confiance à Rogue une fois, et avait été trahie, puis une deuxième.. Et s'en retrouvait encore blessée. Le visage déformé par les larmes et la rage, elle se leva et, martela de violents coups de pieds son professeur pétrifié. Lorsqu'elle se sentit prête à lui faire face elle sortit sa baguette et murmura :

_- Enervatum_

**I**l ouvrit les yeux lentement, pendant quelques secondes il sembla se demander où il était, puis il remarqua son élève plantée devant lui, les mains sur les hanches et les yeux remplis de larmes.. Enfin, il sentit la douleur, au niveau de ses côtes, et il grimaça.

_- Tenez-vous tranquille, j'ai dû vous casser une côte ou deux, moins vous bougerez moins vous en souffrirez. Ce n'est pas non plus la peine d'essayer de m'attaquer, j'ai votre baguette.  
- Qu'est ce que vous faites là Black ?  
- Pas votre affaire.  
- Si, vous deviez rester à l'écart de ça.. Il ne faut pas que vous vous fassiez tuer..  
- Vous vous inquiétez de mon sort ? C'est touchant, répondit elle en haussant bien haut un sourcil. J'ai failli mourir environ 10 fois, pour vous! Pour votre putain de couverture, pour votre putain de mission.. Et tout ça pour.. un traître. Et maintenant vous osez prétendre que ma mort vous ferait quelque chose ?_

**I**l ne répondit rien.. Il ne le pouvait pas, il ne pouvait pas risquer de tout compromettre maintenant.. Mais Cassandre ne devait pas mourir.. Partagé entre ces deux idées, il ne remarqua même pas que la brune repartait combattre.

**L**es trois quart des élèves étaient rentrés se mettre à l'abri dans le château, remplacés par les membres de l'ordre. Lorsque Rémus remarqua que Cassandre se fondait à nouveau dans la masse des combattants, il lui hurla de se mettre à l'abri, en vain, elle ne s'en irait pas.

**E**lle sentit le regard de Draco la brûler, et se retourna vers lui, une dernière fois. Il pleurait.. Draco Malfoy pleurait en regardant Cassandre Black se battre, et risquer sa vie. La brune s'adoucit, une dernière fois, et planta son regard gris dans celui d'azur du blond.. Ils étaient proches, baguettes sorties, mais aucun sort ne fusait :

_- Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure.. Murmura-t-il dans une tentative désespérée.  
- Si tu es avec lui, alors moi je ne t'aime pas. Répliqua-t-elle froidement. Tu as fait ton choix, et moi le mien. Je ne t'attaquerai pas ce soir, et tu ne m'attaqueras pas non plus. Mais c'est tout._

**U**ne fois sa phrase finie elle s'éloigna de lui pour se rapprocher de Rémus, qui semblait être en difficulté avec Bellatrix. Lorsque celle-ci la vit arriver, le loup garou perdit tout intérêt à ses yeux, elle préféra se concentrer sur la fille Black.

_- Cassandre, ne fais pas ça.. Murmura Rémus  
- Va retrouver Tonks..  
- il n'en est pas question.._

**A**ce moment, Fenrir Greyback se joignit à la bataille et lança un sort sur Remus, qui n'eut d'autre choix que de se désintéresser de sa nièce pour sauver sa propre vie, laissant Cassandre aux mains de la meurtrière de son père, de sa pire ennemie.

_- Cassandre.. murmura doucereusement Bellatrix.. ma jolie petite.. Traîtresse. Le maître était très en colère que je lui présente une félonne, une espionne. Et j'en ai.. Pas mal souffert. Tu trouves ça juste toi ? Parce que franchement, c'était pas de ma faute.. ENDOLORIS !_

**C**assandre s'écroula au sol, secouée de spasmes, elle hurla à la mort.. puis Bellatrix recommença, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que la brune décide qu'en fin de compte, il valait mieux qu'elle en meure, elle avait trop mal.. physiquement et psychologiquement. Rogue et Draco l'avaient trahie.. Deux des piliers de sa vie s'étaient révélés être des traitres.. Qu'avait-elle encore à perdre ? Plus rien, elle était à bout de forces et avait l'occasion de s'offrir une sortie digne.. Pourquoi continuer à combattre ?

**C**ependant, elle se releva fièrement, et secoua nerveusement la tête, en faisant voler ses longs cheveux bruns. Elle allait se battre, jusqu'au bout.

_- Endoloris ! Hurla-t-elle, le visage déformé par la rage, tandis que Bellatrix tombait au sol en hurlant_

**S**on premier impardonnable.. Et elle compris ce que Harry lui avait expliqué sur le Doloris.. Il fallait vraiment vouloir la souffrance de l'autre. Et Merlin elle la voulait, elle voulait voir Bellatrix payer..

_- Je vais te tuer Black..  
- moi aussi, je te tuerai Bellatrix, répondit-elle, impassible, avant de hurler avec une sorte de démence un Avada Kedavra dont l'éclair vert frappa Bellatrix en pleine poitrine._

**E**lle chuta lourdement, et un sourire de triomphe se dessina sur les lèvres de Cassandre, Bellatrix était morte, et stupidement en plus. Elle avait sous estimé la brune, l'avait jugée trop faible pour lancer un sort mortel.. Et s'était trompée. Bien entendu, les mangemorts avaient immédiatement encerclé la brune, baguette brandie, et ne la laisseraient pas s'en tirer vivante, peu importait.. Bellatrix était morte, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

**C**assandre avait eu le temps de tourner la tête vers Draco, resté à l'écart, il avait été jugé trop faible pour tuer. Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux une seule seconde et, lorsque l'avada kedavra la frappa en pleine poitrine, elle tomba gracieusement au sol, son regard gris fixant sans le voir celui d'azur du blond, il avait réussi à la rendre confiante et sereine, une dernière fois.

**L**es mangemorts partirent rapidement à la recherche de Rogue, qu'ils portèrent avant de traverser le portail de l'école, et de transplaner dans l'obscurité. Du côté de l'ordre, il ne restait plus que Remus et Tonks à l'extérieur aucun cri n'avait encore retentit, trop sonnés pour comprendre.. Ils regardaient le corps désarticulé de la brune.. Puis, doucement, Remus s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, attrapa sa main.. Et fondit en larmes. Tonks s'agenouilla derrière lui, et enlaça maladroitement son dos de ses bras, tandis qu'elle pleurait aussi.

**I**ls restèrent dans cette position quelques minutes. Puis le loup garou se redressa, sa filleule inanimée dans les bras, et pris la direction du château, à petits pas, la métamorphomage dans son sillage.. Ils traversèrent les couloirs jusqu'à la porte de la grande salle. Rémus inspira le plus fortement possible, ce qui était rendu difficile par les sanglots qui lui secouaient le corps. Puis il demanda à Tonks de pousser le lourd battant de bois. La pièce devint anormalement silencieuse, ils avaient tous remarqué que Remus tenait un corps.

**I**l n'y eût qu'un seul cri de douleur à retentir dans la salle. Fred avait reconnu en premier le corps de son ex-petite amie et s'était effondré au sol, en larmes. Lupin inspira longuement, et commença:

_- Bellatrix Lestrange est tombée ce soir.. Grâce à cette jeune fille.. Cassandre Black s'est battue courageusement, pour nous tous._

**P**uis, ce fut le chaos, entre larmes, cris de douleurs, étreintes chargées de désespoir.. Dumbledore et Cassandre Black étaient tombés ce soir, un bien lourd tribu..

**. . .**

**D**eux tombes blanches se tenaient côte à côte, au fond du parc de Poudlard, devant toute une école, rassemblée pour elles. Le silence était complet, troublé seulement par quelques sanglots étouffés. Un discours avait été fait sur Dumbledore et Cassandre, par un homme tout de noir vêtu, qui avait déclamé des propos insipides qui ne leur ressemblaient pas.

**P**uis, Fred pris la parole, d'une voix agitée de tremblements, et l'assemblée au complet retint son souffle :

_- Je sais que de là-haut tu dois avoir envie de me mettre une vraie giffle Black.. Parce que tu aurais détesté que je pleure pour ta mort, tu aurais voulu que je considère ce qu'elle a apporté avant tout.. Et j'ai essayé, j'ai vraiment essayé tu sais.. Sauf que ça marche pas. Il y a une criminelle complètement tarée de moins sur terre.. Mais il y a aussi toi.. Comment veux-tu que je me réjouisse de sa mort si je ne peux pas voir cet éclat de joie dans tes yeux ?  
Je me disais que j'avais le temps.. Que quand tout serait fini tout recommencerait comme avant, et au fond on se le disait tous.. Parce qu'on était tous intimement persuadés qu'une fille comme toi ne pouvait pas mourir.. Et là j'ai vraiment l'air d'un idiot, parce que je t'ai jamais dit que tu étais l'amour de ma vie.. Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous, je n'ai jamais cessé de te faire confiance, sauf que tu ne le sauras jamais.. J'espère que tu as retrouvé Sirius là-haut, et que vous êtes heureux tous les deux.. Je crois que ça me consolerait un peu de le savoir.. Regarde toutes les personnes que tu laisses derrière toi.. Tu vas tellement nous manquer.. termina-t-il dans un souffle  
_  
**I**l quitta l'estrade et rejoignit son jumeau, qui le prit dans ses bras. A la fin de l'enterrement, toute l'assemblée passa à tour de rôle devant les deux tombes et y déposa des fleurs.

**F**red resta quelques minutes devant celle de sa bien aimée, puis Harry le rejoignit. Ils restèrent un moment cote à cote, dans le silence. Avant que le roux ne commence :

_- Dumbledore, et Cassandre.. Qu'est ce qu'on va devenir Harry ?  
- On va les rendre fiers de nous Fred.. On va continuer à se battre.. Pour qu'ils ne soient pas morts pour rien._

**G**eorge, Hermione, Ron et Ginny les rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard.. toujours sans un mot ils s'éloignèrent des tombes, et se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tandis que, plus loin, Relus serrait très fort la main de Tonks dans la sienne.. Ils allaient se battre, Cassandre et Dumbledore n'étaient pas morts en vain.

_Je sens que vous allez me détester. Mais vraiment !_  
_Je suis désolée, ça devait finir comme ça._  
_Je vous avais prévenu, c'est une réécriture du tome 6_  
_ce passage devait donc arriver, la trahison de Rogue et Draco.._  
_J'espère que vous n'allez pas trop m'en vouloir, et que vous aimerez quand même._  
_il reste un épilogue, il sera là lundi ou mardi._  
_Des bisous 3_

_Aiimy_

_(je tremble, je flippe vraiment à l'idée que vous n'aimiez pas ! ^^)_


	22. Epilogue

_ Juin 1998_

_Par quoi suis-je sensé commencer ? « Miss Black » ? « Cassandre » ? Je n'en sais absolument rien, étant donné qu'en plus, vous ne verrez jamais cette lettre.. mais un an après votre disparition je me sens obligé de l'écrire, pas pour soulager ma conscience, mais parce que j'ai besoin d'en parler, et je crois que vu votre.. nature actuelle, je peux vous faire confiance.  
Mes mensonges, ma couverture ne m'avaient jamais empêché de vivre, ce que les autres peuvent bien penser de moi m'importe peu. Dumbledore savait qui j'étais, c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Croyez-le ou non, il était prévu que je le tue.. Et même si le faire a détruit ma vie, j'ai accepté. Je disais donc que mon rôle d'agent double, ou triple, ou voyez ça comme vous voulez, ne m'avait jamais empêché de vivre, jusqu'au jour où il vous a tué. Ça va vous paraître prétentieux, mais j'ai l'intime conviction que si vous aviez su que j'étais réellement de votre côté, vous ne vous seriez pas jetée sur Bellatrix.. Si je vous avais dit la vérité vous ne seriez pas morte aujourd'hui.. Et c'est ça qui me ronge. D'autant plus que je ne peux en parler à personne.. depuis la mort de Dumbledore je suis irrévocablement seul.. Même si les Malfoy commencent à se poser des questions sur Voldemort, ils ne sont pas prêts à accepter ce qu'ils auraient raison de voir comme une trahison.  
Je n'ai jamais voulu vous trahir.. Et je dois avouer que si je vous avais vue dans la tour d'astronomie ce soir-là, mes plans auraient peut-être changé.. mais je devrais me taire, ça ne vous ramènera pas.  
Si j'écris ça ce soir.. c'est pour une simple et bonne raison. La bataille finale va éclater, d'une seconde à l'autre.. Et je n'y survivrai probablement pas, même si j'aurai voulu, au moins pour avoir le temps de me recueillir sur vos deux tombes sans avoir à me cacher.. Alors c'est le moment où jamais.  
Je ne sais pas où l'envoyer, mais je le ferai, ou demanderai à quelqu'un de s'en charger, avec un peu de chance, elle vous parviendra, là où vous êtes._

_Merci, parce que je n'ai jamais pu le dire en vrai._

_Severus Rogue_

**. . .**

_Juillet 1998_

_je me sens idiot, devant ma feuille, ma plume à la main, à t'écrire..  
Comme le disais Rogue dans sa lettre (pardon, je l'ai lue) il n'a pas survécu à la bataille finale, et m'a confié cette lettre, ainsi que des souvenirs, de ma mère, mais aussi de ta mission. Je l'ai donc envoyée, sans comprendre pourquoi.. Puis l'idée m'a titillé, alors j'ai voulu le faire aussi.. parce que j'ai plein de choses à te dire.  
Fred ne t'a pas survécu bien longtemps.. L'explosion d'un mur durant la bataille a eu raison de lui.. J'espère qu'il ta retrouvé là-haut, et qu'il est enfin à nouveau heureux. Même s'il s'est montré très courageux après ta mort, il ne s'en est pas remis.. Et ne l'aurai sans doute jamais fait.  
Ils sont tellement nombreux à avoir succombé.. Mais Voldemort aussi l'a fait, alors il nous faut réapprendre à vivre.  
Tu nous manques.. cette lettre craint, vraiment.. Parce qu'il n'y a pas de mots. Pas de mots pour décrire l'horreur de cette bataille, de ces pertes.. De cette culpabilité qu'éprouvent les survivants. Parfois, j'aimerai juste te revoir me tirer par le col de ma chemise et m'engueuler pour le livre de potions.. Alors je ferme les yeux.. Sauf que la vision qui me vient est celle de toi, inerte dans les bras de Rémus.. Elle me poursuit, même dans mes rêves..  
Je n'écrirai sans doute pas d'autre lettre.. Mais oui, il avait raison Severus, écrire celle-là m'a fait du bien.._

_Je ne t'oublierai jamais, cousine._

_Harry._

**. . .**

_ Septembre 2017_

_Je sais, j'avais dit que je n'écrirais plus.. Mais ça a fait 20 ans que tu nous as quittés cette année.. Et beaucoup de choses se sont passées entre temps. Je me suis marié avec Ginny, et on a eu 3 enfants : Lily, James Sirius, et Albus Severus. Ron et Hermione aussi se sont mariés, et ont eux eu deux enfants : Rose et Hugo. George et Angelina ont eu un Fred Weasley junior.. Et tout ce joyeux monde s'est retrouvé sur le quai de King's cross ce matin. Albus et Rose faisaient leur première rentrée, Lily est encore trop jeune, quant à James et Hugo, ils rentrent déjà en troisième année.  
__Ce n'est pas la raison de cette lettre, en fait.. Enfin, pas directement.  
Ce matin, j'ai surtout vu Draco Malfoy, sa femme Astoria Malfoy-Greengrass, et leurs deux enfants. Ils ont un garçon, Scorpius, qui est le portrait craché de sa mère, les cheveux bruns, de grands yeux noirs, et une peau matte.. On a du mal à le considérer comme un Malfoy, et j'avoue que ça m'a fait sourire.. Il rentre en première année, je sens la vieille concurrence Potter-Malfoy renaître.. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'a le plus surpris.. Non, c'est sa fille. Elle, en revanche, a tout d'une Malfoy, à l'exception des cheveux, eux aussi bruns.. Elle a la même peau pâle, les mêmes yeux bleus.. Et un prénom magnifique.. Elle s'appelle Cassandre._

_Lorsque son père a prononcé son nom je me suis vivement retourné, et il m'a regardé, l'air gêné, avant de me faire ce qui, je crois, avait tout l'air d'un sourire timide. Puis il s'est approché et m'a tendu la main, je l'ai serrée sans hésiter. S'il avait donné ton prénom à sa fille, ça changeait tout.._  
_Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous, mais ça devrait changer, j'espère que Draco acceptera de m'en parler._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne pouvait y avoir de plus bel hommage._  
_Tu me manques toujours autant, à nous tous.._  
_Mais la vie a repris ici, enfin._  
_Continue à veiller sur nous de là-haut._  
_On t'aime._

_Harry._

**.. Wouah. Voilà, c'est la fin.. ça me fait tout drôle..**  
**j'espère que cet épilogue vous a satisfaits, que vous**  
**avez aimé ma fiction, que je vous ai fait au moins un peu rêver.**

**Je voudrais vous remercier, un par un, pour vos commentaires, pour m'avoir suivie fidèlement depuis le début.. ou pour m'avoir attrapée en cours de route ^_^" vos commentaires m'ont fait sourire, rire, m'ont aussi profondément touchée, et m'ont aidée à progresser. Cette fiction ne serait pas arrivée à son terme sans vous.. Alors merci, du fond du coeur 3**

**Pour tous ceux qui l'ont demandé, il n'y a pas de fiction en préparation, ou de saison deux. Mais pas mal d'OS, que je vais essayer de concrétiser**

**Ce n'est qu'un au revoir.**  
**Vos messages-sourires vont beaucoup me manquer..**

**Je vous aime.**

**Aiimy**  
**3**


	23. Epilogue Partie 2

_Octobre 2017_

_Cassandre.._

_C'est débile de t'écrire une lettre, je sais, mais Potter m'en a parlé il y a quelques jours, et j'ai voulu essayer. C'est drôle.. C'est une Cassandre qui nous a rapprochés lui et moi. Mais j'aurai voulu que ce soit toi. Je suis marié aujourd'hui, et père de famille.. Astoria est une épouse merveilleuse, et je me rapproche vraiment du bonheur, je le touche presque.. Pourtant il me file entre les doigts à chaque fois que je crois l'avoir atteint. J'ai beau savoir qu'on ne se serait jamais mariés, que je t'ai déçue plus que quiconque et que tu n'as sûrement pas eu le temps de tomber amoureuse de moi.. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander ce que ça aurait donné... Et ça me fait hurler de rire tout seul, ça n'aurait vraiment pas été de tout repos._

_Un jour, tu m'as dit qu'on n'était profondément pas faits pour vivre ensemble, et sur le coup je pensais que tu avais raison.. Mais j'aurai voulu pouvoir essayer. Pouvoir te prouver que malgré ton sale caractère gryffondorien.. Je t'aimais. J'ai appelé ma fille Cassandre, tu sais ? Je pense que oui, Potter a déjà dû te le dire.. C'était une évidence, mais je n'ai pas dit à Astoria pourquoi, c'est peut-être idiot mais je voulais continuer à garder notre secret, notre insouciance qu'on a si bien protégée jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous explose à la figure.. Par contre, quand Harry m'a demandé pourquoi je l'avais fait je lui ai répondu, parce que je sais que tu aurais voulu qu'il le sache. Il a pleuré comme une madeleine tu sais ? Et moi aussi je dois dire.. ça fait déjà 20 ans, et tu me manques avec autant de cruauté qu'au moment où j'ai vu ton corps tomber au sol.._

_Cassandre Malfoy vivra pour toi, des dizaines et des dizaines d'années encore.. J'en fait la promesse._

_Tadaaaaa !_  
_Je sais, je vous ai manqué._  
_En fait, c'est vous qui me manquez_  
_et cette lettre me trottait dans la tête._  
_Alors je l'ai écrite, et je la sens vraiment achevée_  
_cette fiction maintenant._  
_J'espère que vous l'aimez.._

_Pas de fics en préparation en ce moment_  
_je n'ai pas le temps d'en lire non plus d'ailleurs_  
_désolée pour celles auxquelles j'étais inscrite._  
_Mais.. La term c'est un peu la mort quoi.._

_Je vous fait des gros bisous_  
_3_


End file.
